Crush
by Dead Caffeine Wolf
Summary: Rating for Violence, Language, and Slash.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEEEEAASSEEEE! Chapter 42 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: X-men is owned by Stan Lee.

~*~*~

_I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you  
What are you thinking, it's so misleading  
Is it not for me to know, I think it's just hard for you to show  
_-Enigma by Trapt

~*~*~

Dominick growled and turned to snarl at the orderlies' frog marching him to his room, only cut off when he was thrown unceremoniously into his room, the door being locked behind him. He pushed himself up off the floor and rubbed his banged ribs gently.

He looked up to see Luke, and grinned from ear to ear.

"Heya."

Luke was tall, standing at least 6'3", but then he was also considerably older than Nikki himself at 23. He had short black spiky hair, which seemed to make his bright blue-green eyes stand out even more. He had an athletic build, which was more natural muscle and build than anything made through constant working out.

 Luke glanced up from his book he was flipping through out of sheer boredom, the corner of his mouth twitch upwards in amusement, "What chya do this time Nikki?" 

 "I bit that fucking moron Alex in the neck. He bled a lot, but it was only a flesh wound, nothing serious you know, but they still locked me in the box." He said, clambering onto his bed and sitting so that his head was nearly hanging over the edge and his legs were resting halfway up the wall.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Why'd you do that for? You're lucky they didn't lock you up longer, remember last time?" He shook his head folding his arms over his chest.

Nikki shook his head. He couldn't FORGET last time.

 "That prick Alex caught me in one of the maintenance closets. I swear, I dunno if that sick fuck wants to beat the crap outta me or fuck me, but whatever one it is, I'm not gonna let him without a fight," He looked at Luke upside down, "What have you been doing all day?"

 Luke glanced down at the book in his hand 'Hamlet by William Shakespeare', "Nothing." He frowned tossing the book across the room where it hit the wall with a loud *Crack!* and fell to the floor with a softer *thump*. He glanced back at Dominick smiling lopsidedly; the kid was an odd one and really did have a reason for being there at the asylum. His dove-gray eyes stared back at him, he looked even shorter than 5'2" lying there upside down than he did standing up. Dominick was getting a headache from the blood rushing to his head, so he turned back right side, pulling the pale blue institute standard pajama top down over his suddenly exposed and suddenly cold thin midriff.

"Dumb uniforms." He grumbled. "They tried me on new meds." He said suddenly.

 Luke blinked raising his eyebrows, "What are these for?"  

Dominick sighed. "I dunno... violent episodes I think. Doesn't matter, I'm not taking 'em anyway."

Shaking his head, Luke looked away to the gray cement door that led to the only exit from the small white confining room.

 "Listen," He said softly glancing at the young boy before turning his attention back to the door, "I'm gonna get us outta here one day... I don't know when but I will."

Nikki gave him a blank look with no hope in it at all. "And they call ME the crazy one." He said sarcastically.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

They knock you down  
I'll pick you up  
They laugh at you  
I'll shut them up

 -Made of Steel by Our Lady Peace 

~*~*~

The gray mushy stuff on Luke's plate looked about as appetizing as the dirt on the ground. With a disgusted grunt Luke shoved the plate away and began nibbling on an apple instead. Nikki pushed the gray mass around on his tray, not even thinking about eating it, as he looked over his shoulder every few seconds in an unconscious nervous habit. 

He looked at Luke disgustedly, "I can't believe you'd willingly eat an apple... especially an apple from here!"

Luke pulled the apple away from his mouth and frowned at it, then continued eating it, "Gotta eat somethin'." He smirked wiping away some of the apple's juice from his chin.

Nikki made a face, "Apples are evil. I mean, look at Eve... and Snow White... all done in by apples. Plus they're good for you."

Luke grinned taking another bite out of his apple, "But weren't they all red apples?" He asked around a large bite of the apple, "This one is... was green."

"The traditional color of vegetables... I'm actually ashamed." He said, mock-sighing. 

He paused for a second, still stirring his... thing... "On the other hand, I can't blame you for not wanting to eat this crap." He said, sliding his tray as far down the table as he could and chucking his spoon over his shoulder. 

Luke watched the spoon clatter to the ground spraying the gray food substance across the floor. One of the cafeteria workers glared their way and started to walk over.

 "Come on Nikki let's go back to our room."   

Nikki sighed and stood, giving the table a kick as he did so, "Good idea, there's fuck all else to do really."

As Luke stood up he glanced back at the lunch lady and smiled politely at her then grabbed Nikki by the arm and hurried him out the door.

 "Do ya want them to give you some more meds, Nikki?" He hissed.

Nikki flinched when Luke grabbed his arm, and bit his lip at Luke's question, shaking his head and whimpering softly. 

It seemed that the personality shifts were starting to come back.

 "Oh, hey... I'm sorry," Luke frowned letting go of Nikki's arm fully aware of what was happening, "You okay?"

Nikki cradled his arm back and rubbed it softly, nodding but not speaking. "Let's go back." He said in a tiny voice.

 "Alright." Luke scratched the back of his neck and started down the bleached white hallway.

 "Nikki," He started running a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean to... to hurt you. It's just..." He trailed off looking down at the boy.

"It's okay." Nikki smiled at Luke. "I get it, you were just looking out for me.  Sorry I was being a brat... I dunno what happened." 

He looked slightly confused, but the look came and went like a cloud across the sun. "We're cool." He reassured.

 A smile passed over Luke's lips, "Alright," He nodded reaching their room, "So what do you want to do?"

Nikki entered and sat on Luke's bed, anchoring a thumb in his mouth absently. "I don't know," He said around the obstruction, "Got any ideas?"

 Luke shook his head dropping his eyes to the floor, "Nothing really," He shrugged flopping down on the bed next to him, "I've been working on a plan of escape." He admitted with a sheepish smile.

 Nikki shuffled down and put his head in Luke's lap like a small child, still sucking his thumb, "Tell me?" He asked imploringly.

Luke frowned then, like one would a child, he began stroking Nikki's hair, "We just gotta wait until nightfall so that I can..." He paused hesitant on what to say next.

 "Can what?" Nikki mumbled, eyes closed, practically purring under Luke's hand.

"Transform..." Luke sighed embarrassed of his mutation that landed him a spot in the asylum, "I've been reading about a school in New York that's actually a school for mutants. We'll go there once we're free." He nodded to himself.

Nikki stilled, and then turned to look at Luke, "Transform into what?" 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you BerserkerRageX-Girl for your reviews! ^__^

~*~*~

A small beam of moonlight flittered through the window casting shadows in every direction. Luke lay awake listening to the steady, even breathing coming from Nikki's sleeping form. He was becoming restless with each passing minute, each breath that echoed around the silent room.

Climbing to his feet he padded over to Nikki's bed and gently shook his shoulder.

 "Hey," he whispered, "Wake up." 

Nikki sat up and shot into the corner of the bed, curling himself up as much as he could and staring unseeingly at Luke with huge eyes, breathing hard.

He seemed to get his bearings and un-tensed slightly, although he was still shaking a bit from the adrenaline.

 "WHAT?!" he snapped, annoyed at having been woken and at his own behavior.

 "Shh!" Luke shushed him holding his hands up, "We're getting out of here." 

Nikki blinked at him tiredly, pulling his sleep-unruly hair back from his face with a hand, whiles clutching a pillow with the other. He looked up at Luke skeptically.

"A-ha... and just HOW long have you not been taking your meds for?"

Luke glared down at the boy and folded his arms over his chest, "I don't take 'em at all," He scowled his eyes shifting to the door, "Hurry up and get what you want to take with you, we're leaving in five minutes." He said over his shoulder as he walked over to the door.

Nikki shrugged and hopped off the bed, rooting underneath for his shoes. 

"Y'know, there's not much here I wanna take..." he said, grinning, "So what's your plan anyway?"

A feral grin passed over Luke's features, "Just wait right there..." Suddenly he fell to the ground on all fours a half choked scream escaping from his lips.

Nikki wasn't the most mentally stable of fifteen year olds. There was a reason he was in the asylum, and he had been getting worse, despite his recent apparent recovery. Seeing Luke's body changing in front of him was a bit much for his fragile mind. He yelped and dived under the bed, pressed against the wall and hiding his face with his hands.

Luke squeezed his eyes shut feeling his teeth grow larger and sharper, his hands and feet transform into paws, and thick black and gray fur coat his body. Snapping open his eyes again, the pain of transforming slowly dulling, he sat down and whimpered, now fully in his wolf form. 

Nikki peeked out between his fingers as he watched the transformation, unable to believe what was happening despite it being in front of his very eyes. 

He froze, totally still and silent, and tried to merge himself with the wall behind him.

Standing up, Luke sniffed the air then slowly approached the bed and lay down. 

 'It's alright Nikki, it's just me.' He sent telepathically.

Nikki heard the voice in his head and jumped, hitting his head on the slats of the bed above him. He rubbed it ruefully.

"Luke?"

'Yea, sorry if I scared you.' He whimpered and sat up.

Nikki stared at the wolf with huge eyes. "That's you?" He stretched his hand out, but drew it back again, shaking his head. "I've gone really mad this time."

Luke stood up and wagged his tail, 'It's me, really.' 

Nikki, watching him warily all the while, crawled out from under the bed.

"Why are you a dog?" He asked

Luke shrugged the best he could in his wolf form, 'I don't know... I've always been able to do this, well since I was twelve.' 

Nikki put a hand out.

"Can I ..." he asked hesitantly

Luke nodded sitting down, his tail wagging behind him.

Nikki gingerly touched just the tips of his fingers on Luke's fur, but stroked it more boldly, losing himself in the feeling. "It's soft," He murmured detachedly.

Luke's back leg began to twitch then stomp at the floor as Nikki's hand ran over an itch.

Nikki pulled his hand back fast, but laughed at Luke as his foot scratched an invisible itch. "What were we doing?" He asked, knowing something important was supposed to be happening at that point.

'Oh,' Luke's head jerked up, 'We're getting out of here,' He stood up and shook then walked over to the door and stopped, 'start screaming for help, then cover your eyes.'

Nikki looked puzzled, but didn't question Luke. 

 He took a deep breath and screamed, "HELP! FIRE! FLOODS! FAMINE!" he tried not to giggle as he caught his breath then screamed for help properly

Luke looked over his shoulder at Nikki and rolled his eyes then turned back to the door just as it was thrown open.

 "What's going on in here!?" A big burly man, who was not only overweight but tall as well, came stomping into the room hearing the ruckus from Nikki. 

 Luke bared his teeth at the man and growled before lunging at him.

Nikki didn't bother to cover his eyes as Luke had asked him to, but stared in unabashed fascination as Luke-in wolf form- attacked the orderly. 

It only took Luke a couple of minutes to wrestle the orderly into unconsciousness. 

 'Let's go.' He sent to Nikki.

Nikki ignored Luke, bending down and poking the unconscious man in the cheek with an exploratory finger. He tilted his head, lifting the mans hand by the wrist and giggling when he let go of it and it fell to the floor with a thud.

"He's very asleep." He said absently to his partner

'Come on Nikki,' Luke nudged Nikki with his head, 'we only have a couple of minutes before they figure out what's going on.'

Nikki frowned, but stood up and peeked out of their room, looking down the corridor, "Where are we going?"

'There's a door down the hall that leads outside,' Luke walked out into the hall and tilted his head, 'Coming?'

"Outside," Nikki's face dropped and he hung back inside the doorframe, "I don't wanna... I'm scared." He said, shaking his head.

Luke whimpered, 'I'll be with you, and it'll only be for a little while.' His tail twitched back and forth twice before hanging limply.

Nikki, distracted for a few seconds by the tail's movement, looked back up at the wolf and nodded. "Okay then, lets go."

'You'll need to open the door.' Luke ran down the hall and stood on his back legs as his front legs rested on the large metal door.

Nikki tried the door. "It's locked Luke," he said, chewing nervously on his lip, "We're trapped. Like rats. They'll soon send the dogs after us."

Luke raised an eyebrow then walked around the corner of the hall, 'There's an office over here, the door's usually kept unlocked,' He peeked his head around the corner, 'Maybe there'll be a key for this door inside.'

Nikki skipped over soundlessly on socked feet and entered the office, going and sitting in the chair. He spun it round, but soon found that it wasn't a pleasant sensation to be spinning so fast, and grabbed the desk to stop himself. He busied himself pulling drawers open and happily poured a bottle of corrective fluid into the first one once he had finished searching that one, all the while chanting 'key, key key' under his breath so that he wouldn't forget what he was looking for.

 Luke sat patiently by the door then noticed something on the desktop, 'Uh, Nikki,' He stepped forward and jumped onto the desk, 'Isn' that the key?' He pointed with his nose to the key.

Nikki looked at the key, looked back at Luke and shrugged. 

 "I dunno. I don't work here," He said, but grabbed it, "Shall we see if it works?" He asked, almost nonchalantly pulling paper out of drawers and covering them with ink from a bottle on the desk.

Jumping off the desk, Luke followed Nikki back to the door.

Nikki used the key, and lifted the bolts with difficulty, as they were very large and heavy and he was so small and under built. He finally managed it and pushed the door open.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Several orderlies came running down the hallway towards them. 

Luke shoved Nikki out the door, 'Run!' He shouted mentally as he grabbed the key with his mouth and pushed the door closed.

Nikki suddenly found himself alone outside for the first time in a few years and was scared for a minute, especially once he realized that Luke wasn't with him. He turned, searching for his friend, and fear choked him when he figured that he was still inside, "LUKE!" He yelled, banging at the door, but it wouldn't open.

 He scowled, and looked up, and suddenly found the perfect way back in...

~*~*~

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~

Luke growled at the orderlies who had circled him looking both determined and scared. He snapped at one who tried to grab him. 

 "Luke!" 

He turned to the door hearing Nikki's cries; while he was distracted an orderly threw a rope around his neck. 

Snarling he attacked the orderly.

Nikki scrabbled up the side of the building, using a dumpster to help him up. He'd had practice with this many years back, before he started being institutionalized, and also when he had escaped from these places before. He clambered onto the roof and walked across it, balanced as a cat. It was a flat roof, and had a large metal pipe coming from it, covered with a grate, which Nikki knew was the ventilation system. 

He pulled at the grate, and kicked it a few times until it finally came loose, then let himself down it, crawling through until he came to a floor grate, which he again kicked until it fell through. He dropped carefully down and looked around, not having a clue where the hell he was. 

Apparently, he was in a broom closet. He practically fell out of the little room and found his bearings when he discovered the kitchens, now dark and empty. He ran towards the area where his room had been and heard the sounds of a fight before he saw it.

He came around the corner and saw some orderlies tackling Luke, who, although fighting for his life, was obviously out numbered. He recognized one of the orderlies as Alex, who'd practically molested him in that closet, then had him locked up in solitary. 

His eyes glowed as he grinned maniacally, then quietly crept up and jumped onto Alex's back, pulling his hair and biting into his head hard. Luke pulled free of another orderly, the tang of fresh blood in his mouth driving him crazy. Turning he bit another orderly in the throat, crushing his windpipe.  

'Nikki,' He called mentally lunging at another orderly, 'Why'd you come back in!?'

Alex reached up to grab the boy off his head, but Nikki screamed and dug his thumb into the guard's eye. The guard also screamed and collapsed, and Nikki fell with him, getting his arm trapped underneath the guard's body. 

He panicked and pulled frantically to get free, yelling an answer to Luke's question over his shoulder.

 "I couldn't leave you here!" 

Luke lunged at Alex tearing in him all the while freeing Nikki's arm in the process. Alex's screams trailed off into gurgling whimpers.

Nikki pulled out from underneath Alex and cradled his arm to him, watching the blood fly. The stress of that day was too much for him and he relapsed, totally immersed in his previous psychosis. He looked without seeing at the blood covering the floor and trailed a finger in it, drawing simple lines through it onto the tiled floor.

Panting, Luke looked around finding that Alex was the last orderly there. Turning his head he found Nikki drawing with his finger in a puddle of blood.

 'Oh God...' He thought to himself as he approached the boy, 'Nikki, Nikki. Come on...' He nudged him with his head and whimpered.

Nikki raised his bloodstained fingers to the wolf, offering them for him to lick. He smiled and wiped his other, also bloodstained, hand clean on his shirt and trousers. 

He dropped his hand and frowned; now looking uncertain, "Luke?" He called, looking around, "Come back, don't leave me..."

Whimpering, Luke sat down and licked Nikki's cheek, 'Snap outta it kid.' He pawed at the air in front of him.

Nikki sat back against the wall, practically hugging it, and sniffled, slightly tear, "Luke..." he whimpered plaintively, "Come back."

Not knowing what else to do, Luke laid down next to Nikki resting his head in his lap, 'I'm right here.' He sent soothingly tempted to try and just carry the boy on his back out of the building, but afraid that it might send him even deeper into shock.

Nikki played with the wolf's ear, accidentally wiping blood on it, "You're a wolf not Luke. Where is he?" He asked, a bit less upset now.

Luke's ear twitched unconsciously, he sat up, 'Can you stand?' He sent hoping that Nikki was returning to his senses.

Nikki nodded and stood up, stumbling a little, but righting himself. He rubbed his arm where Alex had yanked him around. "My arm hurts, He said, but it was more of a statement than a complaint, "Where's Luke?" He asked again

'He's going to meet us at the Institute for Mutants,' Luke stood up wagging his tail, 'He sent me to take you.

Nikki didn't seem to have a problem with this, "Okay... where we going?"

'It's called Xavier's School For The Gifted,' Luke sighed inwardly glad that they were finally getting out of this Hell hole, "You have to unlock the door again, can you do it?' He asked sitting by the door trying his best to ignore the dead bodies sprawled out around it.

Nikki reopened the door, the blood on his hands now tacky, and wandered outside, looking up at the dismal sky with no emotion at all.

Luke followed behind him, worry shining in his yellow wolfish eyes.

 'It's just down the street a little, think you can make it?'

Nikki's attention snapped back to the wolf, "Huh? Make what? I can make cartwheels." He said, demonstrating. 

'That's great.' Luke shook his head continuing onward every now and then glancing up at the stars until they reached a dirt road, 'I believe this road leads into Bayville.' He turned looking back at Nikki.

"I believe.... in  luuurve..." Nikki drawled, giggling, then turning serious. "Mhmm... lead on Macdogg."

Luke rolled his eyes and began walking down the road unconsciously listening to Nikki's ramblings.

~*~*~

A/N: Next Chapter we meet the X-men… Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! ^___^

~*~*~

Lance shook his head fondly as Todd left his room, the smaller boy having just cheered and leapt as high as the ceiling after Lance had finally helped him understand and finish his homework. One of the bad things about living with Xavier, on the other hand... there was a very, very GOOD thing about living with Xavier...

Four years ago the FOH had launched simultaneous attacks on both the Brotherhood home and Xavier's mansion. Many members on both sides had died fighting them off, before the two groups had finally joined and defeated them. Of both teams only eight remained, and only two of them were from the heavily decimated Brotherhood. 

He sighed, but smiled again as an arm wound reassuringly over his shoulders, and lips met his neck. 

"Problems babe?" Scott asked. 

  Lance shook his head. There were no problems at all.

Downstairs several of the others, Professor Xavier, Kitty, Ororo, and Logan were having a light conversation about nothing in particular. Logan, bored with the topic of 'Plants' stood up from his chair, beer in hand, and went out into the foyer where he heard a soft whimper followed by scratching at the door. Furrowing his eyebrows he sniffed the air finding the light metallic tang of blood and dirt coming from the other side of the door. 

Opening it up he found himself faced to face with a small scrawny boy covered in blood and dirt and a wolf, equally as dirty.

 Nikki looked up as the door opened and, faced with Logan, took one look and bolted for it, running back into the scarred trees, which surrounded the large house, absolutely terrified out of his wits.

 "What the Hell?" Logan grunted watching the boy disappear into the woods before he dropped his eyes onto the wolf.

 Luke bowed his head, tired of their long walk and his fight with the orderlies.

 'Nikki,' He sent out telepathically and glanced up at the large man before him, 'It's okay, he won't hurt you.'

 Logan, having heard Luke's voice in his head raised an eyebrow.

Nikki, hiding where he could keep and eye on Luke, but not be seen by Logan, shook his head violently as flashbacks of some similar giant man in his past swept over him, making him shudder. He wouldn't come near that guy.... no matter what Luke said.

"I will handle this Logan, why don't you go and prepare the other's for two new members?" Logan glanced over his shoulder as Xavier came up to them in his wheelchair; he nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen.

 "I am Professor Xavier, owner of this school, who might you be?"

 'My name's Luke,' Luke sent as he looked over his shoulder, 'Nikki's hiding.' 

Nikki relaxed marginally as the scary man left his view, but knew he was still around somewhere and didn't move an inch.

'Nikki has... some problems,' Luke sighed mentally, 'I'll go see if I can get him to come out.'

 Xavier nodded and watched as Luke ran off towards the thicket of woods.

 Nikki, eyes still watching the front door and the man in the wheelchair, spoke softly to Luke. 

"He's still there... I don't wanna go near him Luke..." He trembled, but held still, refusing to look away from the door, "I don't wanna be here."

'We can't go back Nikki,' Luke sat down, 'It'll be safe here, I promise.' 

Nikki remembered Luke promising him the same thing about escaping the asylum, and slowly looked down at him, "If you promise." He said unsteadily

Luke nodded standing up, 'I promise.'

Nikki, putting his thumb in his mouth nervously, cautiously followed Luke out.

Xavier smiled kindly as Luke and Nikki approached him again.

 "Hello, you must be Nikki. I am Professor Xavier." He introduced himself noting Nikki's mental stability.

 'You said we could stay here, right?' Luke asked referring to the letter he had sent a while before their escape from the asylum.

 Xavier nodded, "Yes... how did you get out anyways?"

Nikki held back, still behind Luke. 

He answered the question though, "I screamed and a guard came in and Luke took him down, then we left, then we tried to get out the door but it was locked, then we went to find the key, then I poured ink on some papers, then I found the key, then I opened the door with the key, then the other orderlies came then Luke locked me out, but I crawled back through the ventilation system, then I saw Alex and I hate him, so I jumped on his back and bit him in the head, but he pulled me off, then Luke spilt him all over the floor, all pretty, pretty then we came here."

Xavier looked to Luke now noticing the dry blood matting his fur, "Uh... why don't we speak about this later. I'm sure you two could use a shower and some clean clothes." He directed the last part to Nikki, since he was the only one still wearing clothes at the moment, "I'll have Scott and Lance show you to your rooms."

Nikki squeaked and bent down to grab Luke and hold him tight. "No!" He said vehemently, "I wanna stay with Luke! PLEASE, please let me stay with Luke, please?" The tears running down his face made white track marks in the grubby dirt on his cheeks.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~

"Of course," Xavier nodded trying to calm the boy, "I won't split you two up, I was just assuming you might want a shower?"

Nikki just stayed where he was, sniffing a little and gripping onto Luke securely, feeling about ready to bolt again.

'It's okay Nikki, really,' Luke thought nudging Nikki with his head, 'we won't be separated.'

Nikki sighed and let go of Luke. 

He held his bloody hands out to Xavier. "I need soap." He said

Xavier nodded, "Yes, you need lots of soap," He smiled kindly, his voice held the tone that people use when talking to a child, "Would you like to come in and wash up?"

Nikki looked at his hands and nodded hesitantly, "Yea... mummy will be mad if 'm dirty." He bit his lip worriedly 

'Let's go in and wash up then.' Luke started forward and Xavier moved to the side allowing him to pass.

'Scott, Lance, will you two come in here please?' Xavier sent telepathically to the two men.

Scott and Lance eventually traipsed downstairs, pausing at the sight of the bedraggled blood soaked young boy and the large, feral looking wolf that stood by him. 

"Uhmm... you wanted us?" Scott asked the professor.

"Yes," Xavier nodded, "Will you two show Nikki and Luke here, where the bathroom is and their bedrooms?"  

"Sure." Scott said, lance hanging back and being silent, as he usually was around Xavier. Scott turned to the two. "So... hi. Are you Luke or Nikki?" He said, asking Nikki. Nikki giggled in a way that showed that he wasn't all sane, and shook his head. "I'm Dominik." He said. "Who're you?"

"I'm Scott and this is Lance." he said, shooting Lance a covert incredulous glance.

Xavier smiled and left the room into the kitchen leaving the others to get acquainted.

Luke sniffed the air and sat down, 'What's with the other guy?' He asked Scott.

Scott jumped, "Whoa!" He stared at the wolf, "Did you just..." he trailed off. 

Lance looked at him, concerned, "Are you okay?" He asked. 

Nikki laughed at them.

Luke tilted his head to the side, 'I thought you'd be used to telepaths with living with that Xavier guy.' 

Scott stared, mouth opening but no words coming out. 

Lance spoke for him, "Yea, but, see, the thing is... Xavier's not a wolf." 

Nikki snorted, "Luke isn't either."

Lance gave him a look, "Sure looks like a wolf to me kid."

'It's my,' Luke paused bowing his head, 'It's my mutation.' 

"You're a talking wolf?" Scott asked, looking interested

'As of now,' Luke raised his head, 'yes.'

"As of now?" Scott asked.

"What's your mutation then?" Lance asked Nikki. 

Nikki stepped back and looked very worried. All he could do was stammer, "I-I-I-I..."

Luke stood up and stepped in front of Nikki, 'He doesn't have one,' He glanced over his shoulder at Nikki, 'That I know of.'

 "Oh... so why's he here?" Scott asked curiously.

'Cause he's with me.' Luke narrowed his eyes at Scott.

 Scott raised his hands placating, "OK, ok... chill." Lance eyed Luke, ready to move if he attacked Scott. 

Nikki watched the others' but was distracted with the itching on his skin as the dried blood irritated, "I need to wash." He said, holding his hands up. 

The two boys saw the gore and Scott attempted a grin, not sure what to think about the state of those hands, "Uhm... sure... come on, I'll show you where everything is."

Luke snorted and followed behind, this Scott guy gave him a weird vibe. 

 'So how many others live here?' He asked Lance.

Lance counted them off.

"Lemme see... There's me and Scott, Todd, Xavier and Logan... Ororo... and Kitty... that's about it."

Luke nodded, 'Why such a big place for only seven people?'

Lance and Scott both looked pained. 

 Scott answered, "We had more… we had lots more. But there was an attack on our groups by the FoH... Friends of Humanity. They hate us because of our extra gene... they think we're some kind of threat... they attacked at night...." Scott stopped, unable to go on. 

Lance squeezed his shoulder and continued, flat voiced, "It was a massacre. Lota of us were killed, we formed a new single group after the attack, and we're all that's left." He was silent after that. "So," He said, sounding rough voiced. "What's your story?"

Nikki piped up, "Cinderella."

Luke looked over to his younger companion and raised an eyebrow then shook his head getting the picture, 'His parents left 'im when he was young. I didn't meet him until later when we were paired up in the...' He sighed mentally, 'Asylum...'

Lance said nothing, but Scott couldn't leave it, "Asylum?" *Well, that explains space-boy.* He thought to himself, looking at Nikki, who was walking with his head turned up to look at the ceiling. Lance gave him a nudge, but it was too late, it'd been said.

'Yea,' Luke snorted glancing at Nikki, 'I was left there because no one would believe me 'bout my mutation. They said I had lycanthrope.'

Lance blinked, but Scott clicked, "Ohhh... so you can change into a human form then?"

He nodded, 'Yea, but not for another day. Then I can't transform again for a week.'

 "Rough." Lance commented, "And why were you locked there Nikki?" he asked the other boy, who shook his head and clammed up, sticking his thumb in his mouth. 

'He doesn't like to really talk 'bout it.' Luke looked up at the ceiling.

Lance was going to ask more, but they had reached the rooms. "Ok," Scott said, "This is your rooms, there's an interlinking door. And you've got your own bathrooms. We've got enough going round now." He said darkly. "They're at the end of the hall."

'Thanks.' Luke smiled, making him look a little crazy.

"No problem." Scott smiled. 

Lance waved, dragging his boyfriend off from the waist, "See you later then." He called, giving them a wave. 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you BerserkerRageX-Girl for your review! ^____^

~*~*~

Nikki hadn't removed his thumb from his mouth and peeked into his room without going in.

Luke glanced in then turned to Nikki, 'Want this room or the other?' He asked with a small smile trying to lighten the mood a little.

Nikki shrugged, still not saying anything, and pointed through the door for Luke to go in.

'Alright,' Luke nodded pushing the door open the rest of the way and walked in, 'Jeeze! It's huge!' 

Nikki walked in and looked up at Luke's words. He went and sat on the middle of the bed, drawing the covers in a nest around himself and lying back against the pillows, twining some hair insecurely around his index finger.

Luke looked around the room, find a mirror he looked himself over and groaned mentally. 

 'I really need a bath.' He sighed trying to lick the dried blood off his muzzle.

 "Hey Nikki,' He turned towards the boy, 'I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?'

Nikki nodded, although he looked vaguely anxious. 

'What's wrong?' Luke stopped near the door.

Nikki shook his head, still sucking on his thumb, and hugged the pillow to him like it was a teddy. 

'Alright.' Luke smiled then walked out the door. 

 The hallway was not as long as it looked; the paintings and lights made it seem bigger. The bathroom, however, was the biggest bathroom Luke had ever seen. His jaw dropped as he looked around for a few minutes, then composing himself turned on the faucet with his mouth. 

Nikki didn't much like sitting on his own in the room, and he got up and followed after Luke a few minutes after he'd gone, following him all the way into the bathroom.

Luke felt ridiculous sitting in the bathtub in his wolf form. He wasn't even sure how to wash himself... He looked up as the bathroom door suddenly opened revealing Nikki.

 'Uh...Hi.' He sent feeling rather sheepish.

Nikki looked at him askance and the shock of seeing a dog in the bath finally prompted him to speech. 

 He pulled his thumb out of his mouth, "What are you doing?"

'Taking a bath?' Luke replied meekly raising a paw.

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "How will you scrub?"

 'I...' Luke bowed his head now feeling really embarrassed, 'Don't know.' 

 Nikki grinned, "I can help!" 

He pulled his shirt, which was now little more than a piece of draped cloth, off over his head and pulled off his shoes and socks, before jumping in the bath as well.

Luke barked out a laugh and shook his head, 'I think you got the floor wet,' He looked over the edge of the tub at the soaking wet floor, 'Oh well, we'll clean it up later.'

 Nikki turned and grabbed some bubble bath, pouring it liberally into the bath water, "Soon we'll be all clean." He sang happily

The water bubbled up quickly, running over the edge onto the floor.

 'Quick!' Luke's eyes widened, 'Turn off the water!'

Nikki jumped and did as he was told straight away, "Sorry, sorry." He said, moving back from Luke.

Luke blinked several times then laughed, 'That was interesting.' He smirked wolfishly.

Nikki tried to eat some bubbles and coughed after he did, sticking his tongue out, "Gross," He poured some more liquid soap into his hands and grabbed Luke, rubbing it into the matted fur, "Here ya go..." 

 "Nnehhh!!" Luke groaned squeezing his eyes shut, 'ow! Not so hard Nikki!'

Nikki pulled back a bit, "Sorry." He said, rubbing the soap into Luke's fur more gently.

Luke sighed, his ears flattening against his head, 'This is humiliating...' He thought to himself then snickered inwardly at the mental picture of himself he had created. 

Nikki scrubbed, humming happily, then suddenly turned the showerhead on the wolf. 

Luke's eyes widen and he let out a startled yelp, 'Whoa!' He jumped out of the bathtub, bubbles and water running down his fur and dripping onto the bathmat.

Nikki pulled back, hand over his mouth, a horrified look on his face, "You made the bathroom wet. Mummy's gonna be sooo mad." He whimpered, hiding down in the tub.

Luke looked around noticing the mess he was making, 'Sorry.' He jumped back into the tub sloshing more water onto the floor.

Nikki sat in the water, soaking. There was still blood and dirt in his hair. 

He peeked over the tub rim, "Ummm... we're in trouble."

 Luke rested his paw on Nikki's head, 'Why don't you wash 'your' hair now?' he asked trying to forget about the large puddle of water he'd be cleaning up later.

Nikki shook his head and tried to stand up in the small space. "No!"

'Common Nikki, you did such a good job washing my...' Luke paused raising his eyebrows, 'fur.' 

Nikki slipped, but grabbed the wall before he could fall. "I don't wanna drown." He said, sounding panicked.

'You won't drown,' Luke replied calmly glancing down at several strands of his fur floating by in the water, 

'Want me to wash your hair for you?'

Nikki looked down at the water, then back at the wolf. He was going to protest, but his curiosity overtook his fear.

"How exactly?"

'Umm...' Luke looked down at his paws, 'why don't you put some soap in your hair first?'

Nikki tilted his head, but agreed and did as he was told, spiking his hair into little tufts, and styling it into a Mohawk.

'Now,' Luke grabbed a hold of the shower hose and pulled it down then sprayed Nikki with it.

Nikki screamed and leapt out of the tub, slipping and falling, catching his head on the side. He held his head, soapy water running into his eyes, and backed up against the wall. 

Luke dropped the showerhead into the water and leapt out of the tub skidding to a stop next to the shaken Nikki.

 'Oh, I'm so sorry Nikki!' He grabbed a nearby towel from its rack and dropped it into Nikki's lap.

 'Are you okay?'

Nikki, shaking slightly, as the tiles were cold and he was soaking, nodded confusedly and rubbed the soap out of his face. He winced and touched his head softly, pulling his hand away fast.

"I think I accidentally killed myself."  He said

'It does look a little swollen...' Luke frowned, 'Let's get dried off and dressed, then get you some ice. Okay?'

Nikki frowned. "It's too cold for ice." He said, but he got up, wobbling a little as he did. "My head hurts." he whined slightly.

'I know, you hit it pretty hard there.' Luke grabbed a larger towel than the one he had handed Nikki earlier, 'Here.'

Nikki took the towel and wrapped it round him, shivering in it's cocoon. "Th-thanks." He said, teeth chattering a little. 

'Come on,' Luke gently shoved him towards the door, 'Let's get you into some clothes.'

Nikki nodded, moving where Luke directed him. "My trousers are soaked. Mum's gonna be angry with me again." He whimpered and sat down on the bed.

Luke shook his head sadly as he walked over to the dresser and pulled open a drawer finding it full of clothes. Carefully he pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt for Nikki then carried them over to him.

 'Here, put these on.'

Nikki pulled the plain black Tee over his head, then started peeling his soaking trousers off, flinging them into a corner. He shamelessly pulled the jeans on, then sat back down, rubbing the side of his head that hadn't been hit with careful movements.

Luke nodded, 'Let's go downstairs into the kitchen, I bet we can find an ice pack in there for your head. It'll help the swelling and the pain.'

He shook his head. "I'm tired Luke, I wanna lie down for a bit."

'I don't know if you should...' Luke started worried about the bump to the head Nikki just received.

Nikki sat there, blinking tiredly, and yawned. "But 'm tired." 

'I know... maybe you should get that bump checked out first.' Luke replied gently nudging Nikki's leg.

Nikki made a face, but got up and rested his hand on Luke's head. "Lead the way then."

~*~*~

A/N: Please review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Woo whoo! A new vic.. er… reader!! Thank you FelineFire82 and BerserkerRageX-Girl for your reviews! ^___^

~*~*~

Luke led the way down the hallway to a flight of stairs and then into the kitchen where they found Xavier sitting at the table with Scott, Lance and a lady with very white hair.

Nikki stared at the white haired woman with unabashed amazement. "Wow." he said. "That must be hard to keep clean."

Ororo chuckled, "Yes it is," She smiled kindly, "You must be Dominik."

"Yup." He said, beaming. 

Scott looked grinned at the boy, then spoke to Luke. 

"So, did you guys like your rooms?"

Luke nodded, 'Yes, thank you. They're three times as big as our last room.'

"Great. And I'm guessing you want something to eat?" 

Lance hit him playfully. 

"Scott, don't tease them." He scolded. "We made toasted sandwiches, you guys want one?" 

'Oh yea! Starving,' Luke's eyes grew wide at the site of *Real* food, 'Look Nikki, this stuff's real.'

Nikki looked unsure. "I dunno." It had been the policy of a previous institute to drug food and give it to the patients in order to sedate them for moving them to the 'treatment' rooms, and Nikki was wary of anything that didn't come served in a cafeteria...

Luke sniffed the air, his nose having become more sensitive due to his current state, 'Smells safe to me.'

 "Are you inquiring that my cooking isn't safe?" Ororo asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's fine, look..." Lance took one and bit into it, getting elbowed by Scott. "Oi, gut bag, those are for these guys."

Ororo stood up and shook her head at the boys then picked up the plate of sandwiches and offered one to both Luke and Nikki.

 "I will assure you that they are safe." She smiled.

 "I must agree." Xavier spoke up for the first time having just finished his sandwich. 

Nikki stepped back a bit, and looked back and forth from the plate tot eh woman who held it, feeling he could trust her, but not wanting to at the same time.

Luke's stomach rumbled loudly and finally he gave into temptation and took a sandwich quickly scarfing it down.

 'Oh man, that was the best sandwich I've had in forever!' He sighed licking his chops.

Nikki looked at Luke with surprise, then looked back at the sandwiches. His empty stomach, the woman's kind face and everyone, especially Luke, apparently eating the food with no ill effects finally won out over his hesitance. He sneaked a sandwich and sniffed it carefully, then licked it, before eating it as fast as he could.

"What happened to your head?" Ororo asked noticing the bump for the first time.

 Luke suddenly realizing that he was still soaking wet shook himself dry, the spray of water hitting Scott full on.

Scott yelped and shot out of the chair, his lover in hysterics. 

"Shut up." Scott said, pseudo-irritable. "Or you're not getting ANY. EVER!"

Lance shut up quickly, although you could see he was trying not to laugh. 

 Nikki lifted his hand to his head, but didn't touch it. 

"Mummy got mad cause I got soaked again." He said, the past colliding with the present in his head. 

Ororo raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Xavier who peeked into Nikki's mind catching a glimpse of what Nikki was seeing.

 'He's experiencing flashbacks,' He sent to Ororo telepathically, 'Just play along.'

Nikki looked over at Luke, bewildered. "Luke?" He asked, suddenly very confused. "Where'd mum go?"

Lance and Scott, who had stopped horsing around to watch Nikki's odd behavior quietly left.

 'She... left Nikki.' Luke was at a loss of words for once.

Ororo returned with the ice in a plastic bag wrapped in a small dishtowel, "Here, Dominik." She said softly handing Nikki the ice.

Nikki took the ice from Ororo, giving her a suspicious look, and held the ice gently to his head. He reached out for Luke in an unconscious need for reassurance with his other hand. "Why'd she leave?" He asked

Luke approached him rubbing his hand with his head before he sat down in front of him.

 'I don't know.' He told him truthfully.

 Ororo quietly sat down next Xavier giving him a worried look.

"Is she coming back?" He asked, then turned to Ororo, avoiding looking at Xavier, who intimidated him a little, "It's cold," He said, indicating the ice, "Can I stop now?"

Ororo nodded and walked over to him taking the ice.

 "You look a little tired," She started looking between both Nikki and Luke, who also looked tired, "Both of you. Why don't you both go and get some sleep?"

Nikki nodded, yawning as she mentioned sleep, "Lights out soon. C'mon on Luke." He stood up and started to leave.

Luke started after him looking one last time over his shoulder at Ororo and Xavier gratefully, 'Thanks.' He sent to them then caught up with Nikki who was a head of him. 

Nikki looked down at Luke and grinned. "Luke...." he said conspiratorially... "We can leave before lights out. We can hide in the air vents and escape."

'Why do we need to leave?' Luke asked quizzically, he was actually starting to feel safe now that he was away from the asylum, away from Alex...

Nikki looked puzzled then a light dawned. "Oh, we're not back there are we?" He seemed to be living in the here and now for a bit. "We got away?" He said in astonishment. He bent and grabbed Luke, hugging im hard. "I could kiss you." He said happily.

Luke grunted, 'Can't... breath...' He sent jokingly.

Nikki released him immediately, and ran off into the bedroom. "We got really nice beds." He called back.

Luke walked in after him, 'Yea, we do. So, do you like this place so far?' He asked jumping onto the bed and curled up into a ball.

Nikki crawled over to him and lay down, head pillowed on Luke's warm side. "I like it better than the other place." He said sleepily, curling up into Luke.

'Me too...' Luke sighed falling asleep.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for theee revieeeews!! ^____^

~*~*~

The suns golden rays of light shined through the window and into Luke's eyes slowly waking him up from a deep sleep. 

Groaning he flipped over trying to curl up into the blankets that were still made into the bed. It was then he suddenly felt a bit cold; slowly he opened his eyes finding that he had reversed back into his human form and was completely naked.

 "Great..." He groaned

Nikki, disturbed by the movement, whimpered in his sleep, and wriggled over unconsciously to share Luke's body heat

Carefully, Luke pulled away from Nikki and covered him with a blanket. 

 "Should probably put some clothes on." He looked down at himself then ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to the dresser. Inside he found a red T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and quickly pulled them on. The T-shirt being a little too tight showed off his stomach and chest a little more than he wanted.

Nikki talked in his sleep, chattering nonsensical phrases. He quieted after Luke had moved off the bed, but soon started moving in his sleep, turning from side to side restlessly.

Luke walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge contemplating whether or not he should wake Nikki up; it was after all, 10 o'clock.

Nikki made the decision for him, sitting bolt upright and gasping for breath, as if he'd been running. He looked round wild-eyed and saw and recognized Luke, latching onto him fast.

"Hey there," Luke smirked wrapping an arm around Nikki's back, "You alright?" He asked taking notice of Nikki's abnormal breathing.

Nikki buried his head in Luke's chest. "I had a bad dream." he said quietly

 "What about?" Luke asked running a hand through Nikki's hair.

"Mummy." Nikki said quietly, clenching his fingers in Luke's shirt.

Luke's eyes narrowed, "Wanna talk about it?"

Nikki shook his head.

"Okay," Luke gently pushed Nikki back so that he could see his face, "How about some breakfast?" He grinned.

Nikki smiled back at Luke and yawned. "'m not hungry really." He said, and then blinked. "Hey... you were a wolf..."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "Yea I was..." He stomach gurgled noisily, and he made a face, "Well I'm hungry, so if you're not..." He trailed off smiling.

Nikki got out of bed and slumped against Luke tiredly. "Meh."

"'Meh'?" Luke mimicked him with a raised eyebrow, "I dunno 'bout that..."

Nikki waved a hand. "Meh. I don't care." He pulled himself off Luke. "Let's go then..."

Luke smiled, "I think I smell pancakes," His mouth watered and he felt like a little kid for a moment, "I haven't had pancakes since-" He stopped abruptly and frowned, "I can't remember, really..." He finished slowly.

Nikki hugged Luke. "I can't remember either." He took Luke's hand and started pulling him to the door. "Let's get you some then." 

Luke laughed following along side Nikki.

"Hey," A feminine voice called out and Luke stopped turning around, a woman of around 21 smiled kindly, "You two must be Dominik and Luke, I'm Kitty." 

Nikki hid behind Luke, instantly afraid and shaking.

Luke smiled back, "Yea, I'm Luke and he's," He pointed behind himself, "Nikki... he's kinda shy." He turned and looked at Nikki.

 "You alright?"

Kitty watched the interaction a little confused.

Nikki practically moaned in terror and hid further behind Luke, staying as far away from Kitty as possible without abandoning his hiding place.

Luke face Kitty again and shrugged.

"That's okay," Kitty smiled, "Maybe we can talk later." She then waved and walked off.

Nikki shuddered in relief and peeked out from behind Luke, still gripping onto him for dear life.

"What's up?" Luke asked turning to Nikki once Kitty disappeared around the corner.

Nikki, still shaking, was silently crying from emotional stress. "They said she wouldn't come back, they said she wouldn't, she wouldn't, they told me..."

Luke suddenly made then connection, Kitty looked pretty close to what Nikki's abusive son-of-a-bitch mother looked like. Quickly he kneeled down next to Nikki and wrapped his arms around him.

 "That wasn't her Nikki, that was Kitty. I swear to you, your mother won't come back and hurt you."

Nikki sobbed quietly into Luke's arms, still not making a sound as he cried. "How can you tell?" He asked desperately between sobs.

"I won't let her..." Luke whispered running a hand through Nikki's hair, "No one here will let her come back, you're safe here."

Nikki sniffed and slowly stopped crying, soothed by Luke's words. He sighed heavily, then said, so casually "Love you Luke."

Luke was slightly taken by surprise but didn't let it show, "I love you too kid," He smiled sadly, "You alright now?"

Nikki nodded and pulled back, wiping his eyes. "'m sorry..." he apologized

"It's okay," Luke nodded climbing to his feet again, "Now you hungry?" He smirked trying to change the subject.

Nikki shook his head. 

"No, I think I'll puke if I do. He said, making a face. "But we can go get you something to eat."

"Alright," Luke nodded then led the way downstairs into the kitchen where Ororo and Todd were cleaning up the other's breakfast mess.

Todd turned as the two new visitors he'd been told about walked through the door. he recognized the shorter boy as Dominik, easily identified from his dove gray eyes and haphazard black hair, falling everywhere across his face. He was hiding behind a taller boy, who he hadn't been told about. "Where's the wolf yo?" He asked, then shook his head. "Sorry. I'm Todd, who're you guys?"

"I'm Luke," Luke introduced himself with a smile, "And this is Dominik." He gestured towards Nikki with his hand.

 Ororo Glanced over her shoulder at the two boys, She smiled, "Are you boys hungry?"

Nikki shook his head. 

"You gotta be hungry yo," Todd said. "You look like you haven't eaten in a week. Both of you." He grinned sheepishly and looked at Ororo,... "I'll just let myself out right?"

Ororo nodded.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, I'm starving. Transforming takes a lot outta me." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well go a head and help yourself to whatever you'd like," Ororo smiled, "Just make sure you clean up after yourself." With that she put away the last dish she had been drying and left the kitchen.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!! 


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~

 Luke grinned opening the fridge, "You sure you don't want anything Nikki? I make the BEST omelets."

Nikki nodded, sucking on his thumb once again. 

 "You sure?" Luke prodded pulling out a carton of eggs and a package of cheese.

Nikki walked over and pulled himself up onto the kitchen counter, sitting and swinging his legs. 

"I'm not hungry." He said.

Luke nodded finding himself a frying pan and set it on the stove.

 "Alright, alright." He sighed looking for the bowls.

 "God this place is huge!" He muttered to himself, "So what do you think of everyone here so far?" He paused his search and glanced over at Nikki.  

Nikki tilted his head. 

"I like Lance and Scott... there cute together." He giggled. "That Todd boy is cute. And I like the white-haired lady, but the man in the wheelchair smiles at me too much." He shifted uncomfortably.

Luke nodded cracking several eggs into a bowl and began beating them with a fork.

 "Yea, I think Xavier's just a little overly friendly. Either that or after loosing so many of his friends, his sanity might've..." He trailed off pouring the eggs into the now hot pan, "Well I've been set up to have something called a 'Danger Room Session' tonight, sounds...interesting." 

"A session! Why? What did you do?" He started crying. "Don't GO Luke, please don't go."

"No, no, no! It's not like that Nikki!" Luke walked over to the counter, "It's a training program, to help me control my mutaion a little better, that and work out a bit. Maybe once I've tried it out and you've gotten used to this place I can help you out with learning how to fight." He smiled softly.

Nikki sniffled, and looked at Luke uncertainly. "What if they're lying?"

Luke shook his head, "I don't think they are. But _if_ they are, and that's an IF, then we'll be outta here real quick. Okay?"

Nikki nodded, confident that Luke would look out for him. "Whatchya gonna eat?" He asked

"Umm..." Luke looked over his shoulder at his omelet that was starting to burn; he rushed over to it and turned the heat down, "An omelet." He smirked unwrapping two slices of cheese and placed them on the hot eggs.

 Nikki stuck his tongue out. "Gross."

Luke grinned opening the 'fridge again and pulled out a bottle of ketchup, he frown looking at his eggs, "Too bad I didn't make any potatoes... oh well." He smiled setting his plate down on the counter and poured some ketchup on the eggs.

Nikki looked confused. "You can make potatoes? I thought you had to grow them?"

Luke nearly choked on his mouthful of eggs, he swallowed quickly and began to laugh, "I meant hash browns." He grinned digging back into the omelet.

Nikki still looked grossed out. "Food's gross." He said. "I dunno how you can eat... " He looked off to the side, trailing off in his speech. "Luke..." He said, faintly, then slid off the counter top.

"Hey! Nikki!" Luke panicked jumping from his seat.

Nikki stood transfixed by the looming darkness that stood in front of him. He couldn't make out what was hiding within it, only that whatever it was was scaring him shitless. He heard voices coming from it, nothing he could make out except a few words. 

"climb... jump.... climb... jump...climb..." He couldn't move, stuck in the tragedy of his own mind, but called for Luke.

Luke panicked kneeling by Nikki's unconscious form, "Nikki wake up!" He shook the motionless boy's shoulders, "Nikki! Somebody help!" He cried over his shoulder picking up Nikki and cradled him to his chest, "Help!!"

Logan, the only one in hearing distance came running in, "What's going on?" He grunted looking to the boy in Luke's arms.

 "I don't know, he just fainted!" Luke replied trying to stay calm.

 Logan nodded. 

"Gotta get 'im to the infirmary," He grunted, "Follow me." 

He then raced out of the kitchen with Luke on his tail. 

Everything was a blur until Luke and Logan reached the elevators then everything seemed to slow down to a painfully slow pace. Luke glanced at Logan whose eyes had glazed over slightly; he blinked and looked over at Luke.

 "Xavier and Ororo are on their way." 

 Luke nodded hugging Nikki closer to his chest. The doors dinged open and the two exited into a large metallic brightly lit room.

 "Set 'im on that table there." Logan instructed a few minutes later Ororo and Xavier came in.

 "What happened?" Xavier asked wheeling over to Luke as Ororo examined Nikki.

 "I don't know," Luke shrugged never once taking his eyes off of Nikki, "He just passed out."

"I can't find anything wrong with him Charles." Ororo frowned.

 "Yes, I believe that the problem might be mentally," Xavier frowned, "I'm going to see if I can wake him up."

 Luke watched apprehensively as Xavier wheeled over to Nikki and placed his hands on his head then closed his eyes.

~*~

A/N: Please Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

~*~*~

Nikki jumped and turned in shi mindscape as Xavier entered. He shrunk away from the other man, and the dark shadow approached, passing by Nikki to stand in front of him. It seemed to stare down at Xavier. From behind it, the sound of Nikki sobbing drifted through.

 "Nikki." Xavier called, since he was in Nikki's mind he had no use of his wheelchair at the moment, he stood up and walked towards the dark shadow.

 "NO!" Nikki screamed. "Don't come near me!"

Xavier stopped, "Nikki I'm here to help you, please let me help you."

 "Don't come near me..." Nikki continued to whimper, rocking in a little ball.  The shadow seemed to sigh and break apart, fizzing away, small pieces of it exploding now and then like fireworks. The landscape in his mind twisted into eldritch and terrifying shapes and huge holes appeared in the floor.

Xavier gasped looking around, Nikki's sanity, what was left of it, was slowly breaking apart. He needed to do something, and fast.

 "Nikki!" He shouted taking another step towards the boy, "You need to let me help you, Luke is worried about you." 

Nikki unraveled a bit, and the darkness of the hellish landscape eased. "Luke? Is he okay? Where is he?"

 "He's fine," Xavier nodded, "He can't come in here, you need to come out there to him."

Nikki stood up. Things calmed slightly, but the landscape was still ravaged, field with gaps and tears and piles of unidentifiable shapes that wasn't inviting. "I want Luke..." He said

Xavier walked closer to Nikki and held out his hand, "Then let's go get him." 

Nikki suspiciously studied Xavier's hand, and the ground beneath him seemed to bubble while staying perfectly smooth.. but it passed and he took Xavier's hand gently.

Everything blurred together like they were moving at an amazing speed. Xavier gasped opening his eyes and pulled his hands away from Nikki's head.

 Luke stepped forward, "Did you..." He trailed off.

Nikki sat up and looked around, wild-eyed and bewildered. He eeped when he saw Logan and scrambled up, practically falling over in his haste to get to Luke, which he finally did, grabbing him round the waist and hiding his head.

Luke sighed in relief then turned around to Nikki and kneeled down in front of him.

 "Hey," He said softly a smile touching his lips, "You don't have to be afraid of anyone here, Logan there," He tilted his head towards Logan, who was watching them with a raised eyebrow, "Helped save you... sorta." 

Nikki quaked, looked over his shoulder at the gruff mutant, and turned back quickly, lunging his arms around Luke's shoulders. "No, no, no..." He said softly. "I can't..."

"It's alright," Luke hugged him back, "It'll take time." 

 Logan looked to Xavier and tilted his head towards the door before he silently crept out.

Nikki sighed and leant against Luke, feeling tired, even though he'd just slept. His head was aching and he told Luke this.

~*~

Nikki had fallen fast asleep to try and get rid of the headache and was currently strewn across the bed he shared with Luke. His legs were entangled with the bedcovers and one arm hugged a pillow to his chest, the other up near his head. He looked peaceful except for the faint frown on his face. 

Nightmares were chasing through his head again, something he suffered from unless he took sleeping pills before going to bed. He twisted slightly, and returned, and every time he moved his legs were more and more trapped in the sheets until they were tied together. He obviously felt this through his dreams, as he began thrashing harder to get away, but always remaining silent.

Todd was roaming upstairs, looking for something to do when he saw the boy moving around on the bed. He poked his head in side the open bedroom door and cleared his throat nervously. 

"Hey, you okay yo?" 

There was no reply and Todd knew that the other boy was sleeping. He didn't like the way he was moving around, and saw the look of distress on Nikki's face when he went for a closer look. He looked over his shoulder to get Luke or someone, when Nikki made a quiet little noise like a kitten being killed. 

Todd had to do something then, and shook his shoulder lightly. 

Nikki shot up, breathing hard, but not making a sound. He hardly ever did anymore when he had a nightmare, something he had learnt through severe punishment. 

 "What? Luke?" He looked round frantic. "LUKE!"

Todd put his hands up. "Hey yo, its cool. You're safe."

Nikki looked at him warily, then put a hand to his head. "I wasn't being bad, I wasn't, I wasn't..."

Todd gave him a look. "Ooookaaaay..." he said, sitting on the bed. "How're you doin' yo?"

 Nikki looked up at him and smiled, a huge grin, which was a little cracked. "Good, good, good." He said speedily. 

Todd backed away. "OKay... I'll just go get your buddy shall I?"

He left the room, leaving Nikki to his own devices. Nikki, scared and alone suddenly, whimpered, rolled off the bed and promptly crawled under it, dragging his pillow in behind him.

~*~*~

A/N: Pleeeease Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

~*~*~ 

After returning to the Mansion from a walk into town, Luke found himself just outside the back exit of the mansion lost in thought about everything that had happened in the last two days. 

He was alone only because Nikki had gone back to his room and promptly fell asleep because of his headache.

 "How's yer friend doin'?" A deep gruff voice startled him out of his thoughts, turning he found Logan lighting up a cigar and slowly take a drag off it.

 "He's okay, just sleeping now." 

Logan nodded blowing the smoke out his nose, "What's yer guy's story?" He asked not necessarily interested but for lack of a better thing to say.

 Luke shrugged looking away.

 "That kid looks up to you, he yer brother or somethin'?"

 "No," Luke shook his head running a hand through his hair, "He's just been through a lot is all…" 

Logan waited for him to continue but when he didn't he took another drag of his cigar before dropping it to the ground stomping it out.

 "What ch'ya go there?" He asked now noticing the paper bag sitting by Luke's feet.

He looked down at the bag, "I went into town and got somethin' for Nikki-" He was cut off by the shouts of a greenish looking boy who hopped outside next to them.

 Todd came out of the house and-seeing Luke- hopped over to him. "Hey man... you're friend's awake upstairs... is he okay? He didn't seem to with it, if ya know what I mean."

Luke's eyes widened, grabbing the bag by his feet he raced into the house and upstairs to his room finding it empty.

 "Nikki?" He called out finding the bed a mess, but other than that not a soul in sight.

 Todd and Logan stood in the doorway, both looking puzzled. 

Logan took a step back and nudged Todd, "Come on." he grunted walking away.

Nikki heard footsteps and saw Luke's shoes from his hiding place. "Luke? " He called. "Is it you?"

Setting the bag down, Luke dropped to his knees and looked under the bed.

 "What're you doing under the bed?"

Nikki looked up at him from under his hair. "'m hiding from Alex..."

 Luke frowned, "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" He asked holding his hand out. 

Nikki took Luke's hand and wriggled out. "I don't know." He said, voice stressed. "I can't tell anymore."

 Luke sighed, "You just got to remember now that Alex is dead now, and there's no way he can hurt you anymore."

Nikki ran a hand through his hair. "I can't Luke, I can't remember. I can't tell fucking reality from fantasy anymore." He turned and threw the pillow halfway across the room.

Suddenly remembering his trip into town, Luke turned and grabbed the paper bag he had brought with him.

 "I went into town while you were sleeping and got you something..." He frowned slightly in thought, "And I talked to Professor Xavier, he wants to do some tests on you to see if he can help you." He smiled softly.

Nikki paled. "Tests?" He about squeaked. "What kinda tests?"

"Nothing painful," Luke assured him, "I think he wants to give you a CAT scan or something. I'm not sure."

Nikki looked vaguely worried. "Why?"

 "You don't have anything to worry about, really," Luke rested his hand on Nikki's shoulder, "He was thinking that maybe there was something he could do for you without giving you pills."

Nikki pouted, and tilted his head. 

He was going to say something, but forgot it in a few fleeting seconds as insanity took over, "Whatchya get me?" He asked.

Luke looked down at the bag then smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." He said jokingly.

"Yes, yes yes" Nikki said, bouncing on his heels.

"Alright, alright." Luke opened the bag and pulled out a brown stuffed bear.

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "WHa... why... Luke... I can't take that..."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows and glanced down at the bear, "Why not?" He asked looking back up at Nikki.

"It musta coast you loads..." He said, biting his lip

"No," Luke shook his head, "It wasn't that expensive, plus I knew you've been wanting one."

Nikki looked at the bear, and then hugged Luke tight. "Thank you Luke," he said sincerely

Luke smiled hugging Nikki back, "You're welcome." 

Nikki laid his head on Luke's chest and it seemed that the terrors that were always lurking in the black recesses of his mind ebbed away for a little while. He suddenly wanted, desperately, to get closer to Luke... he wanted to increase whatever bond they had going... but he was scared. He didn't want to lose his only friend to homophobia... so he kept quiet, bowed his head and just snuggled.

Luke closed his eyes briefly afraid of the emotion that was running through him. 

 'It's wrong,' He thought to himself opening his eyes again, 'He's too young, and naive... and I'm not...' He mulled over the thought for a few moments, 'am I?' The thought scared him, but he didn't want to startle Nikki so he kept still pushing the thoughts out of his head.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

~*~*~

Nikki pulled back from the hug and held the bear tight to his chest. "What else did you buy?" He asked with the curiosity of a five year old

 "I got you some Tylenol for your headache." Luke replied pulling out a small white bottle with the words 'Tylenol' written on the side. 

Nikki looked at them with suspicion, but decided to trust Luke. He went into the bathroom, dragging Luke behind him and stuck his head under the cold-water tap, getting a mouthful of water. Then he stood up and indicated for Luke to give him one of the meds.

Luke popped open the bottle and gave Nikki one of the pills. Nikki took it and swallowed it, repeating the action and asking for another. Luke shook out another pill and handed it to Nikki then closed the bottle.

Nikki swallowed that one, then drank some more water before turning off the tap, his mouth and lips now cold. "Thank you." He said politely.

 "You're welcome." Luke smiled then opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and placed the pills inside, he looked at the empty cabinet and frowned, "You know... we should probably get some toothbrushes and toothpaste."

Nikki shook his head. "The white haired lady said she had some for us...somewhere... we have to ask her."

 "When she say that?" Luke asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Nikki shrugged. "When she say what?" He asked, already having forgotten

Luke sighed and shook his head, "Never mind, let's just go talk to Ororo about the toothbrushes." 

~*~

 Later that evening Nikki and Luke were watching the new amazing form of entertainment that Nikki had just discovered... the TV. He'd been afraid of it at first, as it reminded him of the monitors they used at the asylum, but watching it, it slowly drew him into a new world of action and adventure... and commercials. He was currently sitting with his legs curled up, leaning against Luke, bear under one arm, the thumb on his other hand lodged in his mouth. 

 ~...Smash, smash, smash! Then she made me lick, lick, lick... The new grub killer...~

 Luke made a face at the disgusting commercial, then pulled his feet up on the couch and leaned back against the arm, disturbing Nikki from his place against his side. 

 Nikki moved and whined slightly, but settled back into Luke's side, pulling his arm to drape over his shoulders, making him feel more secure there. 

 Luke glanced over at him and shook his head softly, "So what ch'ya name the bear?"

Nikki picked the bear up and looked at it. "His name is bear." He said definitely.

 "'Bear'," Luke repeated raising his eyebrows, "That's an um... original name." He smirked.

Nikki nodded. "I thought it up by myself." He said, seeming proud. He looked back at Luke. "Do y'like it?"

Luke chuckled, "Yea, I like it. It fits him well." 

 "What're you guys watching?" Kitty asked walking into the room holding a bowl of popcorn and a can of pop.

Nikki saw her and scrambled off the couch, climbing over Luke and falling down to hide behind him and the chair arm, where he curled up and stayed silent.

Luke glanced over the arm of the chair then back at Kitty, "The Price Is Right." He answered.

 Kitty tilted her head ignoring Luke, "Why does he hide every time I walk into the room?" She asked looking back up at Luke, who was now sprawled out on the couch using his arms as a makeshift pillow.

 He looked back at Nikki and frowned, "Nikki, please come out... meet Kitty."

 Nikki shook his head. "No..." He moaned. "I don't wanna..."

Luke pulled himself up onto his knees, resting his chin on his arms he looked down at Nikki.

 "I promise Kitty won't hurt you... she even brought popcorn." He smirked over at Kitty who had taken a possessive hold on her popcorn bowl.

Nikki shook his head at Luke. "I'm scared."

 "I know," Luke said softly running his fingers through Nikki's hair, "you were afraid of me too when we first met."

Nikki leaned into Luke's touch and grabbed his hand, shaking hard. "But she's gonna hit me again."

 "No Nikki, she hasn't hit you. This isn't your mother, this is Kitty." Luke squeezed Nikki's hand gently.

 Kitty slowly walked over to the couch, "Hey Nikki." She said softly so not to alarm the boy.

 "No, no, no, no, no.." Nikki whimpered, pressing back into the wall and hiding his face. "Please mummy, leave me alone.."

Kitty took a step back glancing uncertainly at Luke, who still had his eyes on Nikki.

 "I'm not your mother," She tried crouching down onto her knees so that she was eyelevel with Nikki, "My name's Kitty, and I promise I won't hurt you." 

Nikki stared back at her, wide-eyed and hyperventilating. He began edging away from her along the wall, mumbling to himself.     

"I'll be good, I promise, I'll be good, I'm not a bad boy, I'll be good for mummy, I will, I will..."

Luke climbed off the couch and sat down next to Nikki, pulling him into his arms.

 "Calm down, and breath." He whispered.

 Kitty took another step back then quickly exited the room so not to do anymore damage, it was clear that the kid need more time to adjust to her.

Nikki collapsed into Luke, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry Luke, I'm sorry... I'm bad, I didn't mean to...she's gonna punish me now.."

"No one's gonna punish you, Nikki," Luke replied, "No one's going to hurt you anymore."

Nikki looked at Luke with cold dead eyes. "How do you know?" He asked, in a voice that matched his look, obviously in the middle of another mood swing

"Because I do," Luke frowned, "No one's going to hurt you while I'm around."

"You can't be around all the time." He said fatalistically.

Luke nodded, "The other's here will watch after you if I'm not, they won't let anyone hurt you either."

Nikki made a face. "That's what that lady said when she took me away from mummy, but ti wasn't true."

"What happened Nikki?"

"She sent me to the asylum." He said in a quiet voice.

Luke nodded, "I know," He whispered, "But if you hadn't come there we wouldn't have met..."

"And we wouldn't have been molested and beaten up and put in solitary either." Nikki said hotly. 

Luke pulled away, he was right.

"Yea well..." He frowned then stood up, "Maybe." No wonder he was so screwed up, having been abused and molested for over 9 years of his life. He tried to protect Nikki from it but in the end, he suffered much, much worse.

 "I need some air." He whispered starting toward the door.

Nikki looked worried, "Luke?!" He called. "Are you okay?"

~*~*~


	14. Chapter 14

~*~*~

Luke shook his head as he exited the room; he had just made it outside when his breakfast revisited him. He leaned heavily against the stonewall and emptied his stomach into the nearby bush, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Scott and Lance, making their way downstairs, entered the room just in time to see the tail end of what was happening, Luke leaving and Nikki curled up against the wall. They gave each other a look. "I'll go see if Luke's okay, you look after him." Lance said to Scott, and then followed the distressed wolf boy.

Lance stood behind Luke, giving the other boy some space. "Hey, uh.. you okay?" He asked quietly.

Luke straightened up, wiping his mouth off with the sleeve of his shirt, "Don't know." He muttered glaring at the nearby tree.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, not pushing it 

Shrugging, Luke wiped at the tears streaming down his face. He hated feeling so vulnerable. 

 "Life's a bitch." He grunted.

 Lance sighed and sat on the step. "Got that right," He said, "But it can either just be a bitch, or it can be YOUR bitch." He smiled at the lame joke. "Pressing it down's not gonna make it go away you know. You've got a lot of pressure on your shoulders; I've seen the way you look out for that kid. But you don't have to be the strong one all the time, okay. You need to just let it go sometimes."

Luke glared at Lance over his shoulder, fresh tears running down his cheeks. For once his tough guy act was faltering, he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

 "It's just," His voice cracked with pent up emotion, "So much has happened..."

Lance, unsure of whether or not the other boy would want physical contact at that moment, stayed where he was. The best thing to do was let Luke have the power and tell him what he wanted. "It's cool." he said, "I've got time to listen."

Luke turned around and sat down on the stonewall, cradling his head in his hands.

 "This bastard, Alex, at the asylum... he," He squeezed his eyes shut, "he raped us both... And I couldn't do a fucking thing."

Lance whispered, in shock. "Shit." He looked over at Luke. "Dude, I'm sorry. Really... you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. It was that bastard's fault and no one else's okay. You couldn't have made him stop." Lance's thoughts whirled. He didn't know what to say.

Luke snorted, "I promised to protect Nikki since he was eight years old... don't think I can do it," He lifted his head, "I don't know if... if I can handle it anymore."

Lance shook his head. "Luke, Nikki has some problems. That much is obvious. No one here's gonna expect you to look after him on your own, okay. If you need help man, ask. I know you have a thing with him, and its okay. But you don't need to be his brother and his father AND his friend alone okay? Not even many PARENTS do what you do everyday. Like I said... you can't be the strong one all the time."

"I need help," Luke whispered, his voice uneven, he swallowed thickly, "I can't deal with the nightmares anymore... I love that kid to much to... to bring 'im down with all my problems, he's got to many already."

Lance cautiously walked over and put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Hey, its okay. You can talk to me okay? Or to the prof if you want to. And Scott's in there talking to Nikki, and they seem to be doing alright. It's all right, you can talk to me. I'm always ready to help out."

Luke nodded lifting his head to look up at Lance. His eyes red and puffy from crying, fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

 "Man, I'm a mess." He scowled turning away.

Lance laughed, offering Luke a tissue from one of his jeans pockets. "Don't worry about it, we've all been there." He said. "Besides, there's no use trying to impress me, I'm taken." he grinned half-heartedly.

Luke looked back up at Lance, "What?" He asked accepting the tissue.

"The face thing?" He laughed. "Sorry, lame joke. You know me and Scott are an item yea? Please say you do."

Luke snorted, "Yea, I know." He smiled warily. 

Lance looked at him. "Besides... I don't think you're too worried about trying to impress ME anyway.. " He smiled evilly.

"What do you mean by that?" Luke asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Lance laughed lightly. "Come on. I've seen you looking at him sometimes. You've got a thing for that kid. And he likes you to, don't tell me you don't see it..."

Luke blinked and looked away.

Lance gaped. "Wow. You didn't know?" He bit his lip. "Damn... I owe Scott money..."

Luke glared at him then shook his head, "Oh man..."

 "What?" Lance asked innocently

 "Nothing... I just need to leave..." 

Lance bit his lip. "Hey, I didn't mean to..." He trailed off

Luke shook his head as he walked off and disappeared around the corner of the mansion.

~*~*~


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for your review BerserkerRageX-Girl, this chapter is dedicated to you. ^___^

* * *

Scott watched his lover leave then approached the scared boy sitting on the floor.

 "Hey Nikki. How ya doin'?" He asked cautiously. 

Nikki seemed anxious. "Where's Luke gone?" 

 "Oh, he'll be okay. He's gone outside, he's having a talk with Lance okay?"

Nikki nodded, watching Scott warily.

 "So why are you sitting on the floor?" Scott asked civilly. 

Nikki looked around. "I'm hiding from mummy." He said softly. 

 Scott raised an eyebrow. "Mummy?" 

Nikki nodded

Scott looked around, for Nikki's benefit, and then turned back to the boy, "No, there's no one here at the moment." 

 Nikki stood up and peeked over the couch arm. Sure enough, there was no one there, except Scott and the bear. Scott noticed the stuffed toy.

 "Hey, is he yours?" He asked Nikki.

Nikki nodded. 

 "Cool." Scott said, picking the bear up. Nikki immediately moved over to Scott and reached for the toy .Scott handed it back to him, and Nikki took it and stayed there. 

 "His name's Bear." He finally offered. Scott nodded. "Good name."

Nikki grinned, then sat on the sofa. "Me and Luke were watching TV." He said, then looked over his shoulder. "Where's Luke?" He asked, sounding panicked. 

 "He's talking with Lance okay?" Scott repeated himself. He couldn't believe how badly this boy's head was mixed up, and wondered how Luke coped and what had happened to make him so unstable.

Nikki stood up. "I wanna go see." He said, sounding insecure. Scott didn't move as Nikki went over to the door and went out, seeing Lance but not Luke.

 "Luke?" He called, panicky.

 "What's going on?" It was Logan, he and Ororo walked into the kitchen where Nikki was crying for Luke.

Scott turned and shrugged. Lance spoke up. "Luke left... he's under some pressure you know. Nikki here's just a it insecure without him."

Nikki saw Logan and gasped, backing up and into Scott, who held him. He struggled to get away, then hid behind Scott after he broke free. 

 "You took Luke again, didn't you." He accused angrily, although he was still obviously afraid. "Leave him ALONE you fucking sick twisted bastard." He reached back, grabbed the first item on the kitchen counter and threw it at Logan, breaking away from Scott to dive under the table, his fear at what he'd just done overcoming him. 

The spoon bounced harmlessly off Logan's chest as he stood gaping at where Nikki had just stood.

  "I see that he doesn't like you to much." Ororo raised an eyebrow and Logan shrugged.

 Lance sighed. "From what Luke told me, both of these guys weren't treated too well in that place." He said, a trace of anger in his voice. "And that kid seems to be having trouble separating fantasy from reality." He grinned, lightening the mood a little. "Or, y'know, he just doesn't like you Logan." Scott nudged him with his elbow, also holding back a smirk.

Logan scowled at Lance, "Funny." He muttered.

Ororo hid a giggle with the back of her hand, "Oh lighten up." She smiled dropping her hand by her side.

 Logan suddenly straightened up and sniffed the air, his eyebrows furrowing.

Scott cocked his head. "What?"

 "I smell blood," Logan sniffed the air again just to be sure, "An' it's fresh..."

Nikki whimpered from under the table. "Luke..."

Lance bent down to shush him, trying to coax him out from under there, while Scott looked round nervously. "Where?"

 "Outside," Logan glanced at where Nikki was hiding under the table and nodded his head at Lance, "Keep the little squirrel in here."

 "Logan what's going on?" Ororo asked worriedly.

"Lance?" Scott asked Lance without words to look after Nikki, and Lance nodded. Scott lined up alongside Logan. "I'm coming with you. If it's dangerous, or if it's got Luke, you might need me there."

Logan nodded and headed for the door.

 "I'll stay here." Ororo told them then went over to Lance to try and help him coax Nikki out from under the table.

 Once outside, and the door closed, Logan turned to Scott and frowned, "It's just him out there, there is no one else."

 Scott frowned. "Shit." He took a breath and called. "LUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Nikki heard Scott inside and, now that Logan was gone, scrambled to get out from under the table, running towards the door. Lance rugby tackled him to the ground and grabbed him. "Nu-uh, you're staying put." Nikki screamed and twisted, turning and biting Lance. "LEMME GO..." he screamed.

 Lance yelped as he was bit. "OW! STORM! Do something, PLEASE?"

"Nikki!" Storm shouted, "Please calm down and let Scott and Logan help your friend." She frowned slightly and knelt down next to Lance trying to help him with the struggling boy.

 "This way." Logan grunted running around the corner of the mansion where he found Luke laying face down in a puddle of his own blood.

 "Oh God..." Scott whimpered, memories of his other friends, his FAMILY coming back to him, butchered in their own beds... butchered, the blood covering everything.

He walked up to Logan. "Is he...? Is he dead?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

* * *

A/N: Please Review ^___^


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews!! ^__^

~*~*~

Nikki turned, bit, writhed and pitched a fit trying to escape. He kicked Lance in the face, sending the older boy curling up defensively and made a dash for the door. 

Logan slowly kneeled down to Luke's prone body and slowly flipped him over; a hole was ripped into his shirt just below his heart. A knife still stuck inside him. Logan swallowed and nodded his head gently pulling the knife out and dropped it on the grass

Scott stood back; feeling light headed at the sight, and then heard a commotion from behind him. "SCOTT!" That was Lance. 

He turned to see Nikki shoot out, rabbiting past him and crashing down to skid on his knees by the body. *Oh shit* he thought, as Lance ran up after him. "Wha-what?" He panted.

 Scott turned and held onto his lover, whispering in his ear. "Luke's dead." Lance held Scott as the other boy shuddered with the force of not crying and bit his lip. "Damn." 

 Nikki skidded past the limp form of Luke and turned, falling to his side in the blood slick grass, but not noticing it, not even caring that Logan was there. He approached the body cautiously. "Luke?" He shoved at Logan. "GET AWAY FROM HIM." He bent over the body, pulling Luke's head up into his lap and brushing it with shaking fingers. 

 "Luke... Luke, wake up." He shook the body. "Wake up... mummy's not here, she's gone... you can wake up now Luke... Luke please..." he shook Luke again, looking round at the others pleadingly, before shaking Luke again. "Is it new meds Luke? LUKE!" He looked up at the others, teary eyed. "Is it new meds? Is he okay?"

Ororo walked in on the scene, she looked to Logan for answers but he simply shook his head sadly. She covered her mouth with her hand then turned to Nikki, covered in Luke's blood and looking to them for answers.

 "Come here Nikki." She called to him softly as she approached him.

Nikki grabbed Luke's body to him, snarling at Ororo. "No. Fuck off. You're not gonna touch him again." He turned back to Luke, his voice softening. "PLEASE wake up Luke, please..."

"Nikki," Ororo tried again, "We need to get Luke inside to help him." She glanced helplessly over her shoulder at Logan then Scott and Lance.

 Logan nodded and stepped forward, "Let us help 'im kid."

Nikki pulled back further, dragging the body with him. "NO!" He sobbed and cradled Luke's body to him. "I won't let you..." he said softly, his eyes closed. *I won't let you...* He slipped into his head, seeing things again, a dark shadow came nearer.

 Normally he would have backed away, but he couldn't this time, there was something behind him... he couldn't step back.. he closed his eyes as the thing came nearer, then it was passing him, and it was so cold...*

 Nikki opened his eyes and looked without seeing, spreading his hands over Luke's body and holding them there. Nothing happened except for a warmth which grew out from his hands... soon the grass was browning and the blood spilt in it was sizzling, and still Nikki didn't move. 

 The other's watched this happening in astonishment; no one knew what exactly to do.

 'Hey Chuck, you might wanna come and see this.' Logan thought.

Nikki started whining quietly under his breath as the intense heat burned his palms, but never moved. Then, as soon as it had started, the heat started to cool and eventually stopped, as Nikki slumped backwards. He blinked his eyes open, stammering at them. "Fuck you all... fucking... evil minded.." Before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

 Logan moved forward and caught the boy, as he lifted him up he glanced down at Luke and was shocked to see him take in a breath. He blinked, "Lance! Grab Luke an' follow me ta the infirmary!"

Lance, amazed and a little afraid to touch the body, stepped forward and picked Luke up, after poking it gingerly. Scott helped him to carry the body, following Logan as he had said.

~*~*~

A/N: Short chapter, I know. :-P But the other's are already written so just review and they'll go up. ^___^


	17. Chapter 17

Luke's mind flashbacked to his first memories of the asylum, as he lay unconscious…

_A shaggy looking teenager was brought into a small, secluded plain white room and left alone. He watched helplessly as the large metal door was pulled closed followed by a 'click' signaling that he was locked in._

_ "But I'm not lying!" He shouted tears welling up in his bright blue-green eyes. _

_ "I'm not..." The tears fell onto the ground, he followed suit and sat down curling up into a ball on the cold, cold floor._

_ "I'm not crazy..." He sobbed pulling his knees to his chest, "I'm not crazy..."_

The memories fast-forwarded to a year later…

 _Luke, hair cut short and sticking up in every direction, glared at the book he held in his hands. The only source of entertainment they'd give him were either Shakespearian books or books on Nature. Right now all he could get his hands on was a book on Plankton, least to say he was mad._

_ The door to his room suddenly unlocked and a small boy with unruly shaggy hair was brought in._

_Nikki stumbled into the new room; blinking from the heavy dosage of drugs they had him on. He stood there like a rabbit in the headlights, not seemingly able to move, even though he was scared of the boy in the room with him. He hadn't thought they'd put him in a room with someone else._

_The nurses didn't say a word as they left the room and relocked the door. Luke sat the book down next to him and studied the boy. _

_ Nikki swayed and moved away from the strange boy with the intense glare. His limbs felt too heavy, and he sat down, next to his bed, on the other side of the room from the other boy. He looked up and around, confused, not sure if this wasn't some bizarre hallucination. _

_ "What's your name?" Luke spoke up raising an eyebrow._

_Nikki looked confused, and tried out speech. "Dominik." he said somewhat slurred. _

_ "M' name's Luke." 'Got the kid on enough drugs...' Luke thought angrily glancing away from the boy._

_ "Hi Luke." Nikki said softly. The drugs were starting to clear from his system, but his eyes remained slightly clouded. He looked round again. "Was I bad again?" He asked, tears slipping miserably down his young cheeks. _

_Luke turned back to the now crying boy and frowned, "I don't know, what ch'ya do?"_

_Nikki whimpered as he cried. "I didn't mean to be bad. I didn't want to go in the bath again, I'm afraid."_

_ "You're afraid of a bath?" Luke asked incredulously._

_Nikki buried his head in his hands. "Mummy pushes my head under and I can't breathe." He sobbed, "I didn't mean to be a bad boy, but I'm scared."_

_Luke blinked, no wonder the kid was a wreck, "Hey now..." He said softly picking himself up off his bed, "I don't think you have to be scared anymore." He sat down next to Dominik, this kid didn't need to be here he needed to be at a more... saner/safer place._

_Nikki jumped, his whole body shuddering. "Don't TOUCH me!" He screamed, scrabbling away from Luke. "Leave me alone, leave me alone..." he moaned, shaking in fear._

_Luke sat stunned; he didn't do anything but rest his hand on the boy's shoulder._

_ "Ok..." He said softly climbing to his feet, slowly he backed away and returned to his bed._

_Nikki's voice rose back to a scream, and he continued to scream again and again until he had to stop and throw up. He curled up shaking, an absolute mess and shook his head violently, hands cradling it. "Leave me alone..." he started up again, sounding more broken this time. _

_Eyes wide, Luke watched with what felt like fear and pity clawing up his insides. The kid needed help, and bad. Help that this place couldn't, no wouldn't give to him._

_Nikki, wide-eyed, looked up at Luke with wide desperate eyes, wet with forgotten tears. "Help.. " He begged, looking into the corner at something that wasn't there, then turning back, closing his eyes. "Please..."_

_Luke swallowed hard, not quite sure what to do he once again approached the boy. Carefully stepping around the mess of vomit he held out his hand to the boy._

_ Nikki flinched back when Luke extended a hand, but, when he saw that nothing bad was going to come of it, he lunged into Luke, clawing at him, trying to hide himself. "Make it go away." he implored._

_Luke stumbled back a few feet from the impact but held fast to the trembling boy in his arms. _

_ "I can't make it go away if I don't know what it is." _

_Nikki wept hard at that, holding Luke tighter, then suddenly stopping, the way rain in spring does. He sniffed and rested his head against Luke's chest, then stood back , rubbing his eyes. "Where are we?" _

_Confused at the sudden change Luke shrugged gaping at the boy._

_ "Uh... We're at Sunny Field's Asylum." He said slowly._

_Nikki nodded and went over to the empty bed, climbing onto it and sitting there, feet hanging off the edge and not touching the floor. "Is this your bed or mine?" _

_"Mine..." Luke frowned and tossed a newspaper over the mess Nikki had made._

_ "So how old are you, Dominik?" _

_Nikki watched Luke listlessly. "I'm eight. How old are you?"_

_"Sixteen." Luke replied folding his arms over his chest. _

_ Nikki nodded, then moved to his bed, curling up fetal like on the covers and just laying there still. "How long have you been here for?"_

_Luke sighed running a hand through his hair, "Just a little over a year."_

_"Oh." Nikki said. "Why?"_

_"'Cause they think I'm crazy and have yet to realize that I'm not." Luke grumbled flopping down on his bed using his arms for a makeshift pillow._

_"You're sure you're not crazy?" Nikki asked_

_Luke turned his head slightly, "Yea, I'm positive. They say I gotta condition called Lycanthrope, where I 'Think'," He pulled one of his arms out from under his head and made an air quote, "I'm a werewolf."_

_"I'm crazy." Nikki said blankly. "You don't deserve to be here."_

_"What..." Luke hesitated not sure if he wanted to finish his question, he decided he did, "what made you crazy?" He finished softly._

_Nikki shrugged. "I was born this way?" He said, unsure of the answer himself. _

_"Do you want to be crazy?"_

_"I can't tell anymore." Nikki sighed._

_"If you know you're crazy, then maybe you're not." Luke shrugged looking up at the ceiling._

_"But I am." Nikki protested, suddenly getting upset again. " I am crazy. It won't stop." He clutched his head. "It won't leave me alone. " he reached out for Luke again._

_Luke sat up and looked Dominik over warily, "What won't leave you alone? What do you keep seeing?"_

_Nikki bit his lip till it bled and said nothing, still sitting there with his arms out._

_"Why are you doing that? Stop it!" Luke shouted, now panicking from the amount of blood running down Dominik's chin. _

_ Quickly he stood up and grabbed a couple of Kleenex's from a nearby stand, and sat down next to Dominik holding the tissues to his mouth._

_Nikki whimpered and jerked his head back away from Luke, frightened. He still tried to worm his arms around Luke for a hug though._

_"Hey, wait!" Luke frowned realizing the uselessness of his words for now his only clean white shirt was spotted with quickly drying blood._

_ "You alright?" He sighed allowing Nikki to cling to him._

_Nikki laughed bitterly and couldn't stop till tears ran down his face. "No..." he cried. "It won't be alright, ever again"_

_The room fell silent save for the uneven breathing coming from Dominik as he cried. Luke hesitantly combed his finger's through the boy's long black hair in an attempt to calm him. _

_ "Maybe... maybe some day it will." He said softly wishing beyond everything else he had ever wanted that he was right._

_Nikki, soothed by Luke's fingers in his hair, began to doze off. "If you say so." he mumbled. _

_Luke nodded and for the first time in his life, he felt responsible for someone's life. _


	18. Chapter 18

Logan carried Nikki into the infirmary where Xavier looking worried met him.

 "Logan, what's going on?" He asked wheeling over Logan as he laid Nikki down in a bed.

 "This kid's a mutant, he just healed Luke." Logan grunted turning and folding his arms over his chest.

 Xavier furrowed his eyebrows and turned as the others came in.

Lance, with Scott's help, came in, also depositing Luke on a bed. 

Scott looked over worriedly at Xavier, "He was... there was blood and... he was ... dead..." Scott stammered, somewhat in shock. 

Lance grabbed him and held him and told him to shush, before talking to Xavier, "What if whatever ... killed Luke is still out there?" He asked coolly.

"I don't know Lance," Xavier frowned, "B-"

Luke started to cough cutting Xavier off in mid word.

Scott jumped and went over to help the boy sit up, "Luke? You're okay; you're in the infirmary. Relax, you're okay." He said, not wanting to push the boy too far too soon.

Luke swatted at Scott then took a deep breath, "N... what happened?" His voiced cracked slightly and he coughed again.

 "That's what we'd like to know." Logan grunted now standing beside Scott.

Scott explained. "We found you outside, you were..." He swallowed. "There was a knife in your chest, and a lot of blood and... you were dead." He stopped to let this sink in.

Luke blinked, "A knife..." He repeated furrowing his eyebrows and trying to think back to what had happened to himself, "Oh God," He groaned covering his eyes with his hand, "Was it a Swiss Army Pocket knife?" He asked looking up.

 Logan nodded.

Lance cocked his head. "Why? Did you see something? We need to know if the Institute's gonna be in any trouble..."

 Luke shook his head, "I've always carried a pocket knife with me, stole it from one of the orderlies at the asylum and kept it hidden..." He frowned at the thought then blushed, "I took it out and was cleaning it with my shirt when I heard something. I must've turned to fast or something cause the next thing I knew I was falling."

Scott looked at Luke blankly, but Lance burst out laughing... "You-you..." He laughed till he couldn't stand, sliding down the wall, more a release of stress than cause of any actual humor. 

 Logan scowled at Lance then at Luke and walked out of the room. Xavier shook his head a look of relief washing over his face.

Luke smiled warily, "But wait..." He furrowed his eyebrows, "didn't you say I was dead...?"

Scott nodded. "Seems like your friend isn't as human as you thought." He said, pointing to where Nikki was lying, apparently asleep.

"What?" Luke glanced over at where Scott pointed then back to Scott, "What happened?" 

Scott shook his head. "He just kinda got really... focused. Then he just put his hands out over you like this." He demonstrated. "And it got really hot.. I mean, the grass burnt. And then you were breathing and everything went back to normal and then I guess he must a passed out."

Luke looked down at his shirt finding it covered in dried blood. He frowned and pulled it off and examined his skin, there weren't any new scars on him, just several old ones...

 "He... he can heal?" He whispered looking over at Nikki's sleeping form.

Scott shrugged. "Looks like it."

Xavier wheeled up next to Scott, "I will look into Nikki's Mutation when he wakes up, but until then you two should get some rest." He then looked to Scott and Lance and nodded before leaving the room.

Scott nodded. "He's right... as usual. " He grinned and Lance rolled his eyes. "We'll see you later ok... if you need anything, just press the intercom button." He said before Lance turned and waved bye to Luke, pulling his boyfriend out of the room by his arm.

"See ya later Luke. Come on Scott, you heard Xavier..."

Luke watched the two leave then sighed looking over his old scars again.

 "Damn asylum." He muttered then climbed out of the bed. 

 He found that his pants were also covered in blood but ignored it for the time being as he approached Nikki. He frowned then turned away finding a mirror. 

God he looked awful.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you for your review! ^___^ 

~*~

God he looked awful.

Nikki sighed, then shifted, waking up from the sleep he had fallen into after fainting from using his energy draining new-found power. He sat up groggily, yelping when his burned raw hands touched the bedspread, curling up over them. He then looked round, panicked. "Luke!" 

Luke glanced over his shoulder at Nikki then grinned and turned around, "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

Nikki shook his head. "Luke! You were on the floor and there was lots of pretty red everywhere, but you weren't moving, what happened?" He asked in one breath

Luke's smiled faded and he shrugged still a little embarrassed about it, "I tripped an' fell..." He smiled weakly.

This seemed to appease Nikki, who nodded, then looked round. He went pale as he saw the hospital type equipment. "L-l-Luke.. are we, are we back in the..." He stopped; unable to talk because he was stammering too badly, scared of the instruments around him. He had flashbacks of the same kind of hospital room in the asylum where the sadistic doctors had tried everything from electroshock therapy to hydrotherapy on him. He looked to Luke for help, confused as to why he wasn't as worried about this as he was.

 "No, no, no," Luke shook his head, "We're still in the mansion, they brought us down here to rest." Luke sat down on the edge of Nikki's bed.

Nikki crawled over to Luke and pressed up to him for reassurance, still shaking slightly. He held his hands out to Luke. "It hurts." He said quietly.

Luke frowned at Nikki's blistered hands, "What happened?" He asked as he climbed off the bed and helped Nikki stand up.

Nikki shrugged. "Did I upset mummy?" He asked, this seeming the only possible reason he could think of. 

"Nope," Luke looked around finding a first aid kit, "Hold on." He told Nikki then went and grabbed the first aid kit and returned with it.

Nikki gave the box a look, but trusted Luke enough that he didn't make a fuss.

Luke opened the box and sat it down on the bed then pulled out a bottle of burn cleaner, "This is going to sting a little," He told Nikki showing him the bottle, "But it's so your hands won't get infected and start to hurt a lot."

Nikki looked apprehensive. "If you say it's good for me Luke..." He decided, holding his hands out. 

Luke carefully sprayed the stuff onto Nikki's hands.

Nikki closed his eyes and bit his lip, but didn't move an inch apart form that.

"Okay," Luke smiled wrapping Nikki's hands up in gauze then a bandage wrap, "Done."

Nikki opened his eyes and looked down at his bandaged hands, then grinned at Luke. "Thank you." He sang.

            Luke nodded "They feel better?" He asked as he put the first aid kit back. 

"Mm-hmmm." Nikki nodded vigorously, then moved over on the bed, patting the space next to him. "Sit next to me?"

Luke shrugged and sat down, "What's up?"

Nikki shrugged, laying his head on Luke's shoulder. "Nothing."

"NOOO! Get off me!" Luke screamed.

Nikki moved away from Luke so fast that he fell off the bed. He stayed where he was, peeking up at Luke over the mattress. "Luke?" He asked tentatively.

Luke clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

 "No, I... I can't take it..." He grit his teeth together then let out a horrible scream that sounded something like a wounded animal.

Nikki was scared and more than concerned for his best friend. He didn't know what to do... "Luke? What's wrong?" He tried, scared even more when Luke screamed.

Luke's eyes snapped open and flashed yellow, he cried out again and fell to the floor curling up into a ball. 

 "Help..." He cried closing his eyes again, "Some one..."

Nikki edged towards Luke. "I'm here Luke, I dunno what to do.." He said desperately, coming nearer. "What's wrong? How can I help you?"

"Get... get… help..." Luke squirmed and let out another scream.

Nikki nodded and bolted out of the infirmary, screaming his head of for help. 

 ~Nikki, what's wrong?~ Xavier sent telepathically sensing the boys fear and panic.

Nikki jumped. *No, no, no time for voices in my head, I have to get help for Luke...* He thought

~Logan,~ Xavier sent to Logan at hearing Nikki's reply, ~Something is wrong in the infirmary, will you go and check it out?~

 ~Sure Chuck.~ Logan thought back and started for the infirmary when he ran into Nikki.

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Nikki bumped full on into Logan and froze, looking up at him. Every instinct in him was screaming at him to run, but there was one thought in his spinning head that told him that Luke needed help. So he stood his ground, cowering away from Logan and  told him. "Th-there's something wrong with Luke... h-he n-n-needs help." With that said, he turned and scampered in the direction of the infirmary, turning to make sure that Logan was following him.

Logan followed behind, slightly amazed that the kid had even talked to him. When they reached the infirmary they found Luke writhing on the floor blood running down his chin from biting his tongue.

Nikki went as far away from Logan as he could, wanting to touch Luke, but remembering what he had said. "Help him, please.." He begged Logan, avoiding his gaze even then.

Logan knelt down next to Luke, "What happened?" He turned to Nikki cowering at the far end of the room.

 Luke screamed out slightly startling Logan.

Nikki shook his head. "I don't know... he just started that.." he said, pointing at Luke... "And told me to get help, so I did..."

Logan nodded and turned back to Luke who now had his eyes open and was not moving.

 "Are you alright?" Logan asked noticing the change in color of Luke's eyes. 

 Luke swallowed and looked up at Logan then squeezed his eyes shut his mouth opening in a silent scream.

Nikki, still holding himself away from Logan, crept over to Luke and shook him gently, crying quietly. "Luke? Luke, get up... what's the matter." He hiccupped a sob back. "Luke..."

"Stand back kid," Logan warned noticing Luke's teeth start to grow sharper and his face start to change, "What the Hell's going on..." 

Scott and Lance came in at that point. "What- WOAH!" Lance said, seeing Luke. "What's going on Logan?" Scott asked. Lance saw Nikki shaking Luke. "Nikki... c'mere.." Nikki went over to Lance. "There's something wrong with Luke." He sobbed. "Yea I can see." Lance said.

"I don't know what's going on!" Logan growled, "I think his powers are malfunctioning or something." 

 Luke made a gurgling noise as more blood ran down his chin from his lip. A tail sprouted from his back and his barefeet started to turn into paws.

Scott looked over at Nikki. "Can't you do something about it?" He asked.

Nikki looked up at him. "I can't do anything..." He said, confused. "You can.." Scott knelt down by him and Nikki backed up half a step. "You healed him before, you can do it again... stop him changing or something... at least stop him from choking in his own blood." Nikki shook his head, walking backwards away from Scott. "I can't..."

"Leave the kid alone and get somethin' ta clean this mess up with!" Logan snarled out at Scott then turned back to Luke watching as his hands began to change.

Scott, a bit abashed at having been told off, found some paper towels and handed them over to Logan. Lance gingerly put his hands on Nikki's shoulders, and Nikki jumped at the contact before hugging Lance's waist. Lance petted his hair absently. "He's gonna be ok Nik, it's alright, he'll be fine,." He soothed

Logan wiped the blood from Luke's mouth then sat back as the rest of Luke's transformation took place. When it was over Luke laid there panting.

Nikki turned from Lance. "Luke?" He asked hesitantly.

Luke whimpered but didn't move. Logan gently lifted him up and placed him on a bed then stepped back and looked over at Scott and Lance, "One of ya go an' get some water fer Luke." 

Lance went off in search of a bowl while Nikki approached the bed. "Luke?" He said again, keeping a wary eye on Logan, "Are you okay?" He gently curled his fingers through Luke's fur.

Luke's tail hung limply off the side of the bed, 'what... Why am I...' He sent out weakly, his eyes slowly opening.

"You're a wolf again." Nikki said, still petting Luke. "I got scared, you looked hurt." He said, burying his face in Luke's side.

"What happened to ya kid?" Logan asked folding his arms over his chest.

 Luke's eyes closed again, the light in the room to bright for him at the moment.

 "I don't know... my head just started to hurt.' 

Nikki, still hiding his face, but more because he had just remembered that scary Logan was there asked him if it was feeling any better. 

'Really tired and thirsty...' Luke sent out trying to open his eyes again but failed.

 "Does any of this have ta do with the full moon?" Logan asked smirking a little at his joke.

Lance made a face, coming back in with a bowl of water and a bottle. He put the bowl near Luke's head and filled it with water from the bottle. "Well he IS practically a werewolf Logan." He said dryly. Scott turned to Luke. "Is that it?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "I know that!" He growled, "It IS a full moon out anyways." 

 'It's never happened before,' Luke shrugged mentally, 'Might be though.'

"Well, is there anything we can do about it?" Scott asked. "You kinda freaked us out there."

Luke opened his eyes, and seeing the water tried to sit up and take a drink.

 'I'm not sure.'

Nikki moved back to let Luke drink. "Are you okay now?" He asked nervously

Luke drank down the water noisily then licked his muzzle, 'I think so.' He curled up on the bed and yawned, his sharp canines shined in the light.

Scott called Lance over. "Hey Lance. Can you persuade Nikki to let Luke have a bit of peace to himself for a bit? He probably needs a rest, especially considering he just came back from the dead." Lance nodded.

"Hey Nikki. Do you wanna come upstairs with me and Scott? Luke needs to get some sleep or he won't be very well."

Nikki looked anxiously at the boys and back to Luke again.

Luke nodded weakly, 'Go on.' He sent closing his eyes.

Nikki still looked hesitant, especially after seeing Logan still standing there, but Lance gently took his hand. "Come on. We'll have fun okay? Luke will be alright."

Logan snorted, "I think I'm gonna go get a beer," He looked at Scott and Lance, "You gonna handle the squirrel for a while then?"

Lance looked at the ceiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, my ever helpful boyfriend." Nikki giggled and Lance smiled down at him. "C'mon then Nik, lets go find something to do."


	21. CHAPTER 21!

Scott poked his head back into the room, "What are we gonna do?"

Lance shrugged and walked out, Nikki's hand still in his. "I dunno.. TV and snacks?"

Scott shrugged, "Sounds good too me. Can we have some popcorn?"

"Sure, whatever. But get some crisps too. Sound good to you Nik."

 Nikki cocked his head. "I don't... know... " He said slowly. 

Lance laughed. "Well, don't worry, we'll show you, it'll be cool."

Scott smiled down at Nikki, "So what do you want?"

Nikki shrugged, sucking on his bottom lip. 

"Ok..." Scott looked up at Lance and shrugged, then took him by the arm, "So what do you say?"

"I say popcorn, crisps, Pepsi and movies." 

"Sounds good to me," Scott smiled, "What movies should we watch?" He directed the question to both Nikki and Lance.

Nikki looked confusedly at Lance. "I've never watched movies." He said hesitantly, not sure of the reaction he'd receive from his answer. 

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You've never watched movies." Nikki shook his head. 

 Lance looked at Scott with a stunned expression. "Um... I don't mind, so I guess... it's up to you babes."

Scott looked about as stunned as Lance, he shrugged, "How about 'The Blob'?" He suggested.

Lance shrugged. "Okay then. The Blob it is."

The three entered the kitchen and broke apart; Scott started looking for a package of popcorn and a bowl. 

 "What kind of popcorn you guys want? Cheesy or buttery?"

Lance made a face. "Love... please... buttery" Nikki laughed. "What do you want Nik?" Lance asked him. Nikki shook his head. "None thanks."

"You sure you don't want any, Nikki?" Scott asked shoving the popcorn bag into the microwave.

Nikki nodded, "'m not hungry thanks."

Scott shrugged then jumped up onto the counter top, swinging his legs slightly. 

 "So uh," He started trying to think of something to say, "How long have you known Luke for?"

Lance found Scott sitting like this too cute to resist and went over to stand in front of him, turning to face Nikki and wrapping Scott's arms around his waist. Nikki chewed on his thumb while trying to think. 

"Uh... I was.... eight." He said carefully. "Yea. Eight." He grinned at them half-heartedly.

Scott smirked at Lance then turned back to Nikki, "And how old are you now?"

"I'm 15 now." he said. 

Lance suddenly remembered what Luke had told him about the guards at the asylum and his stomach turned. What kind of sick sadist would treat a little kid like that? A rare surge of over protectiveness towards both the boys came from him and he found himself adopting them in that instant, much like he'd adopted the Brotherhood boys. 

---

Scott flopped down on the couch with a sigh, several pieces of popcorn spilled out of the bowl onto the floor from the force of impact. He frowned at the pieces.

Lance laughed and Nikki giggled. 

"Uhm... you kinda spilled a bit there baby." Lance sniggered.

"I know..." Scott smirked a little, "but they're blending in with the floor and I can't see them to pick 'em up!" He whined jokingly.

Lance sighed, sitting down, Nikki nestled between him and Scott. 

"So leave em there,... we can clean up later."

"Sweet..." Scott mumbled under his breath with a grin and leaned back against the couch, "Did you start the movie?" He asked turning to Lance.

Lance shook his head. "Nope, but its ready to be played." He pushed a button and the movie started. When the blob appeared, Nikki squeaked and hid back in the sofa, pulling Scott's arm to his behind.

Scott, mouth full of popcorn, raised an eyebrow and swallowed, "Hey, it's not that scary," He said glancing back at the T.V, "It's just a baby now, wait till it gets bigger!"

Nikki's eyes widened and he turned to Lance. "It gets bigger?"

Lance nodded. "Yea, but its cool. See, nothing too bad's gonna happen ok."

Scott nodded in agreement, "Yea don't worry." He smiled sheepishly for getting the poor kid all worked up.

Nikki nodded, then settled back to watch the film, still nestled into Scott. As the movie played on, Nikki felt himself get sleepier, soothed by the warmth and the darkness. The next thing he knew, he had fallen asleep, leaning into Scott.


	22. Chapter 22

That's the scene Luke walked in on, he glanced at the T.V. stretched himself out then looked up at the couch where Nikki was fast asleep against Scott's arm. 

Lance saw Luke walk in and turned to Nikki, only to see that he had fallen asleep. He grinned. "Fell asleep during the movie man. How you feelin?" He asked in a soft voice

Luke sat down on the floor, 'A little better I guess,' He tilted his head at the movie, 'What is this?' 

"The blob." Lance said. "Scared your boy here for a second." he grinned

Luke turned around and looked at the three, 'How long have I been out for?' 

Lance checked his watch and shrugged. "An hour, hour and a half. Not too long."

Luke twitched his tail, 'Hn... I'm gonna go an' get somethin' to eat.' He stood up and shook then sat back down and scratched his ear with his hind leg.

Scott stood, carefully moving Nikki to lean on Lance. "You need a hand?" He asked.

Luke thought back to his first bath experience and winced mentally, 'Yea, that'd be nice.'

"Cool." He set off to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "So, is there anything you wanted in particular." 

'A taco.' Luke wagged his tail slightly then sat down on the cool tiled floor.

Scott laughed. "Sure thing." He got the taco made and on a plate and put it down on the floor for Luke. "Here ya go. Is that enough for you? I can make you another one."

Luke gobbled up the taco then looked back up at Scott, 'Yea, one more please.' He backed up a step and sat back down.

Scott did as Luke asked and set the second one back down, along with a bowl of water. "So, the changing thing. You know how long its gonna last for?"

'Two days is what it usually lasts for.' Luke replied finishing the second taco then took a drink of his water.

"Rough." Scott mused, cleaning the plate up. 

'It's not that bad really,' Luke licked his muzzle, 'but it does have its downfalls at times...'

"Yea, I can see how not having hands could be considered a bad thing." He looked over to the living room door. "The movie should be over by now." He said, suddenly jumping as a scream cut through the air. "What?" Scott asked, before moving to the living room where the noise came from, hoping that Lance was okay.

Luke raced out into the living room and skidded to a stop, 'What's going on?' His lips pulled back into a snarl as he glanced around.

Scott followed, seeing Lance standing up over the couch, standing back from Nikki, running a hand through his hair. He turned when the other two came in. "He just started screaming..." He said helplessly "I didn't wanna touch him, I dunno what's wrong."

Luke put his front paws up on the couch, 'Hey Nikki, what's wrong?' 

Nikki woke up as the sound of Luke's voice in his head cut through his nightmares. He sat up, panting as if he'd been running and looked around the dark room confused. "Where...?" Lance went up to him. "It's okay Nikki, you're alright." He said soothingly, hoping to calm the boy down, Nikki snarled unexpectedly. "Where's Luke?" He demanded. Lance put his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Its ok,, Luke's right here." He said, pointing Luke out.

Luke jumped up on the couch, his large heavy form made the couch groan in protest and seem smaller than it really was.

 'You okay?' He asked worriedly.

Nikki grabbed hold of Luke, watching Scott and Lance with wary eyes. "You okay? The fuckers didn't hurt you did they?" 

 Luke shook his head, 'Nikki, what are you talking about?' 

Nikki looked at Luke, but turned his head immediately to keep an eye on Scott and Lance again. "They took you away and Alex came.." he shuddered. "Where did they take you?" 

'Alex is dead Nikki, you just had a bad dream.' Luke pulled his ears back worriedly.

Nikki looked confused. Scott stepped forward. "It's us Nikki, Scott and Lance. We aren't going to hurt you or Luke... okay?" 

"You remember the movie right?" Lance tried. "You fell asleep."

Something seemed to click in Nikki and he woke up properly. "I feel asleep?" he asked. "Yea." Lance said warily. "Oh.." Nikki rubbed at his eyes. "Sorry." He looked at Luke. "Hey Luke, how are you?" He asked smiling, giving Luke a quick hug.

'Fine.' Luke sighed mentally, his ears straightened back up, 'What about you?'

"I'm good. I was watching a movie." he grinned. Lance shook his head in disbelief at Scott.

'That's good,' Luke nodded, 'What movie?'

"The blob?" he said doubtfully, looking over at the other two. Lance nodded. "yup, that was it."

Nikki shook his head. "it was scary."

Luke nodded and jumped down off the couch and shook himself, 'You up for a walk into town?'

Lance gave Scott a look. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Scott asked Luke.

Luke tilted his head towards Scott and Lance, 'I think so... why wouldn't it be?' He asked innocently.

NIkki spoke up. "I wanna go out." He said.

Scott kept Nikki occupied while Lance beckoned Luke over. "Your friend's not the sanest person is he." He started bluntly. "He has panic attacks every time he sees Logan or Kitty, are you SURE he's gonna be okay out side?"

Luke narrowed his eyes, 'Well it isn't healthy to keep him locked inside all day, now is it?' 

Lance shrugged. "Look man. Seriously. Do you really wanna expose him to all that right now?" He asked, pointing to Nikki who was deep in animated conversation with Scott. 

"... but then I saw these tiny lil things with teeth a lot for a while, but they went away after they changed my meds..."

'I see your point,' Luke nodded glancing at Nikki and Scott, 'I just think he needs to get outta here, even if it's just around the building...'

Lance thought for a bit. "You could just take him round the grounds if you want." He suggested. "There's a perimeter fence around the place, and the grounds are huge. If you go round the back of the mansion you can walk for ages and not hit anything."

Luke thought about it for a minute then nodded, 'Alright.' He looked up at Lance then turned and walked over to Nikki and Scott.

Nikki looked up from his conversation, Scott looking slightly scandalized. "Hey Luke." he said cheerfully. "Are we going out?"

'Yup. There's a trail Lance was telling' me about, want to go and check it out?'

"Sure." Nikki grinned. He turned to Scott. "You coming?"

Scott shook his head. "No, that's okay. I'll let you and Luke have some downtime." Nikki shrugged. "Fair enough. Lets go Luke."


	23. Chapter 23

Luke glanced back at Scott and Lance as he walked out of the room with Nikki, 'So what were you and Scott talking about?' He asked casually as they started off towards the trail Lance had told him about.

"Oh, just meds." Nikki replied nonchalantly. 

Luke suppressed a shudder, 'Ah. So what do you want to do this week?' 

Nikki gave Luke a blank look." I can't think that far ahead." he said, as if Luke had just asked a really obvious question

'How 'bout fishing or something?' Luke asked, at the same time trying to remember the last time he had fished and where they could actually -go- and fish.

Nikki look slightly puzzled. "I've never fished before." He said. 

'It's really easy,' Luke looked up at Nikki, 'All you do is... well we need a fishing pole first and some bait...' Luke looked away, 'Maybe not.' He thought to himself.

"Bait? Like jailbait?" Nikki asked, confused.

Luke's ears twitched, 'No, no... Bait as in worms or insects.' 

Nikki stuck his tongue out. "Gross. Let's not go fishing?" He asked, slightly hesitant.

'Yea, I think you're right,' Luke chuckled mentally, 'I didn't like fishing much anyways... now that I think about it.'

"Where are we going then?" Nikki asked curiously.

'Just walking I guess.' Luke looked around at the trees that now surrounded them; some tree trunks were scared with three deep slash like marks. He furrowed his eyebrows and sniffed the air, they weren't recent he sighed. 

Nikki walked over to a tree, running his hand down the bark mesmerized. "Cool..." He said softly. He turned to Luke. "This is better than the asylum, isn't it Luke."

'Much better.' Luke agreed.

Nikki walked along with Luke for a little while, lost in his own thoughts, scatty and chaotic though they were. He stopped suddenly and turned to Luke. "Luke... why were the people there so mean to us?" he asked, emotionlessly.

Luke stopped in mid step then continued shaking his head, 'I don't know Nikki; some people are just like that I guess. Bad parenting...'

"Where we bad boys?" He asked plaintively.

'No,' Luke narrowed his eyes briefly, 'we did nothing to disserve that... disserve what they did.' 

"How do you know Luke?"

'Because I don't remember doing anything that disserved that kind of punishment, and neither did you.' He looked up at Nikki.

Nikki was quiet for a while, then said quietly. "Mummy said I was a bad boy..."

Luke sighed and looked away, 'She was wrong Nikki, she was the one who was bad.'

Nikki shook his head. "No... she can't be bad... she must be right, she was my mum." He held his head. "No... I was a bad boy. I always made too much noise." He looked up at Luke. "I'm sorry. will you tell Mummy I'm sorry? I didn't mean to."

Luke's head snapped up, 'Listen to me Nikki; you need to stop blaming yourself for everything your mom did to you. You need to realize that it wasn't your fault and that something was wrong with her. She was sick Nikki, very, very sick and it was -Not- your fault.'

"If it wasn't my fault why did I get punished?" H asked. "If she was sick why did I get put in that place and not her." He started crying silently, apparently not even aware of the tears as they fell down his face. "I wasn't THAT bad was I? I didn't mean to be..."

Luke stopped in front of Nikki and shook his head, 'I don't know how to explain this to you Nikki, really I'm trying. You weren't bad at all, you did nothing bad to disserve what happened to you. I don't know why your mom wasn't put in there instead of you, it's an awful world and something's aren't fair,' He flattened his ears and made a soft whimpering sound, 'but we have to live with what we get.' He finished.

Nikki absorbed this but still didn't believe it. He couldn't believe that his mother had really been that abusive to him for no reason, and he'd stick to trying to justify what she'd done as much as he could, even if it became illogical and irrational. 

Luke made a noise then turned around, 'I think there's a river up ahead, wanna go swimming?' He asked trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.

Nikki paled. "N-no..." He said. "no thanks... b-but you can if you want. Can I just watch?"

'Yea sure, if you want.' Luke trotted up the path a little ways. A wide slow moving river suddenly came into view and he walked up to it taking a drink.

Nikki hung back, sitting down on the bank under a tree and wondering to himself how Luke could stand to be that near so much running water. "Careful Luke." he called worriedly.

Luke let his wolf side out and began chasing a fish around in the water.

Nikki watched intrigued, then laughed at the silliness of it all.

Stopping, Luke glanced over at Nikki and shook himself spraying beads of water everywhere. He looked back down at the water and panted trying to find that fish again.

"There's some inside you know Luke." Nikki called, moving nearer to the waters edge in his curiosity. "Why don't you get one of them?"

'This is more fun!' Luke responded pouncing at a fish just missing it.

Nikki got even closer to watch how Luke was doing better.

Luke stopped suddenly and bared his teeth at the water before moving swiftly and plunged his head into the water. When he pulled it back out a fish dangled out of his mouth, it's mouth opening and closing as it gasped for breath.

Nikki sat back, watching the fish silently. "Is it dying Luke?" He asked gently

'Yea, it is.' Luke answered back hesitantly. He wanted so bad to eat it but once he saw the look on Nikki's face he hesitantly opened his mouth and dropped the fish back into the water.

Nikki watched the fish float. "What you gonna do with it now?" He asked.

Luke stared down at the dead fish and licked his muzzle, 'Can I eat it?' He looked up at Nikki with wide eyes.

Nikki shrugged. "I dunno, can you?"

Nodding, Luke picked the fish back up in his mouth and brought it to the bank and laid down. He carefully held the fish still with his paws as he began chewing on its head.

Nikki watched in sick fascination. "Is that... nice?" He finally asked

'Nice?' Luke repeated managing to bite off a chunk of the fish and swallow it whole, 'You mean good?'

Nikki nodded, his eyes not leaving the fish.

Luke bit off another piece, 'I guess so. It always tastes better when I catch 'em myself.'

"Oh..." Nikki said. "C'n I have some?"

Luke looked up at Nikki as he licked bit of the fish from his muzzle, 'I don't think you'll like it.' He went back to eating the fish.

Nikki looked away then, distracted by something that he just as soon forgot. He stood up and walked off up the bank, back towards the trees, where he stopped, looking up at the sky.

Finishing off the fish and leaving only it's bones, Luke followed Nikki to where he now stood looking up at the sky.

 'Searching for your home planet?' He asked jokingly.

Nikki swayed slightly, and then closed his eyes, falling to the ground bonelessly.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hi! ^___^ Thanks for the reviews!! The song used in this chapter is… a song by Evanescence… heh. ^__^  

~*~

He'd fainted again, and the thing in his head was back, and angry, and colder than ever. He gasped for breath, terrified, pulling his knees up to his chest and closing his eyes. *You think I'm gonna go away cause you close your eyes?* The voice said. It chuckled cruelly. *Don't be stupid. I'm in you, there's nothing you can do to block me out now.*

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now_

Luke panicked as Nikki slumped to the ground. 

 'Nikki!' He called out mentally then began to bark and howl as loud as he could hoping someone could hear him.

Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself

Nikki shuddered, then screamed and struggled as he was picked up in one hand. *You're really pathetic you know that?* The thing said, throwing him back to the ground. I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Nikki whimpered. The thing stared down disdainfully *Yea, you should be sorry you little fuckwit.* Who are you? Nikki asked. *I'm your fucking POWER you moron.*

_This truth drives me  
into madness___

Luke howled again as he sat by Nikki's unconscious form. Suddenly there was a sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping then Logan immerged just few short feet away.

 'Logan! Something's wrong with Nikki, he just passed out and I can't carry him!' Luke sent in a full out panic mode. 

 "Calm down kid," Logan grunted as he scooped Nikki up effortlessly, "Chuck could hear you mentally screaming 

all the way at the mansion," He adjusted Nikki in his arms as he set off for the mansion, "Nikki too." he added.

 Luke stopped, suddenly terrified for his friend.

_I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away___

I don't have a power *Yea... you don't... I have YOU. Fucking pathetic little cage.* He kicked at Nikki's mental form and it felt like ice cut through him. Nikki whimpered. *Yea, whimper you little bitch. i've fucking had it with you. You're fucking mind is harder to get out of than a helix, wha's your problem kid?* Nikki just stared, unable to say anything.

Back at the mansion Xavier stared at Luke sympathetically, "He's blocking me out."

 'What do you mean, he's blocking you out?' Luke began to pace, 'Can't you help him!?' 

 Logan placed a hand on Luke's head, then crouched down next to him, "You need to calm down, Luke." He grunted.

 Luke sneered at him, 'How can I?'  

Scott came into the room, for once, without Lance. "He's sleeping." he said to the unasked question, blushing slightly. "What's going on?"

"Nikki passed out again," Xavier answered as he leaned back over Nikki again, "I'm going to try to look into his mind once again."

 Luke let out an irritated snort and began pacing again.

Logan sighed and stood up walking over to the far wall, which he leaned up against.  

Scott looked worried. "Passing out all the time can't be good." He said. He watched Luke pace. "Hey man, chill. The Prof'll fix him." He said, sending Luke a weary smile.

Nikki cowered in his own mind. "I'm sorry." He repeated. 

*Yea, you're always sorry. Wasn't good enough for your mum, for the guys at the asylum. It's not good enough for me.*  Nikki sobbed brokenly. "I didn't mean to be a bad boy."

 *Yea?* The thing sneered. *Well you were. And you deserved to be punished. Hell I bet you even liked it...* 

"I did NOT!" Nikki screamed, and the shadow faded, leaving him whimpering and panting from exertion. 

 Xavier managed to break through the barrier finally and spotted Nikki almost immediately.

 "Nikki!" He called out to the boy.

Luke glared at Scott and continued his pacing. 

 "Don't worry 'bout 'im, Scooter," Logan folded his arms over his chest, "Just let 'im be."

Nikki, afraid that the thing had come back, scrabbled backwards, away from Xavier. "Please, leave me alone." He wept. "I didn't like it, I didn't"

A wave of fear hit Xavier and he had to pause a moment before he could continue.

 "Nikki, it's me, Charles Xavier. I'm not going to hurt you," He tried to approach the broken boy again, "What happened to you?" He asked softly.

Luke, finally exhausted from pacing, flopped down on the floor. 

Nikki looked at Xavier with suspicion, not sure if this wasn't some kind of trick. "I didn't mean to be bad, I didn't like being punished, I didn't like it at all." He sniffed

"You're not bad Nikki," Xavier kneeled down next to the boy so that he was eyelevel with him, "And I know that you didn't like it."

"The thing said I did." He sobbed. "But it was lying." He tensed as dark shadows swirled. "It's coming back..." He said, scared.

Xavier looked around, his eyes narrowing, "Nikki, you need to fight this thing! You need to fight it!" 

"I can't." He whimpered. The black shape formed behind Nikki and stood up, almost protectively over the other boy. *Go AWAY* it snapped

"No!" Xavier barked back, "It's you who has no right being here! Why are you feeding this boy poison?"

It was Logan who first noticed the look of concentration that suddenly washed over Xavier's face. He walked over and laid his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly the room grew dark and Nikki was sitting before him, a dark shadow hovering over him. 

 "Logan?" Xavier looked to him confusion washing over his face, "How-?"

 "I dunno," Logan shrugged just as confused, "What's going on here?"

Nikki saw Logan and screamed. His mindscape went red and a large force slammed the small group, knocking Logan and Xavier out of his head, but also getting rid of the shadow. Nikki thrashed on the bed screaming. 

 Scott ran forward and shook him awake. "Hey kid, wake up... it's ok, it was a dream." Nikki sat up panting again. He was shaking, and it was obvious that this little trip had taken a lot out of him. He pulled his knees up and put his thumb in his mouth, curling his hair around an index finger and stared blankly in front of him.

Logan stumbled backwards and shook his head. Luke immediately climbed to his feet and jumped onto the bed in front of Nikki. 

He turned to Logan and Xavier, 'What happened?' He asked noticing the look the two shared. 

Scott waved a hand in front of Nikki's face, getting no response. "Uhm... this doesn't look good."

Luke turned back to Nikki, 'Nikki,' He called out mentally and received no response, he turned back to Xavier and bared his teeth, 'What did you do to him!?' He growled deep in his throat.

 "Hey!" Logan barked, "It was Nikki that threw us out!" 

Scott stood between Nikki and Logan. "Hey guys, come on. This isn't gonna help anyone." 

Nikki's mind was clicking back into place from the previous happenings, and life suddenly came back into his eyes. He stayed where he was, but now he was looking around. He reached his hand out to make physical contact with Luke. Luke startled forward from the sudden touch then turned around.

 'Hey!' His ears perked up.

Logan snorted and walked back to his place against the wall.

Scott turned. "Nikki? You okay?"

Nikki nodded dazedly, but didn't remove his thumb, or move in any other way. His eyes turned to Logan and his fingers curled. He watched the other man intensely. 

Logan stared back at the boy but didn't move or speak. Luke glanced between the two and sat down. 

 Xavier, rubbing his temples, ignored all of this and began to take his leave, "I will be back," He said to Scott, "Just need an Aspirin..."

"Are you okay?" Scott asked worried.

"Yes, yes." Xavier waved him off and disappeared out the door.

Nikki reached out for Luke again, and pulled him into a hug, hiding his face deep in Luke's fur and cried softly. 

'What's wrong?' Luke asked resting his chin on Nikki's shoulder.

Nikki's shoulders shook as he coughed and just kept crying. Scott was worried that something had gone seriously wrong this time, and he looked to Logan for answers.

"I don't know either." Logan admitted never once taking his eyes off the two.


	25. Chapter 25

Luke settled with trying to calm the boy with just his presence.

Nikki didn't stop crying for a long time. When he did eventually slow down to hiccups, he rubbed Luke's fur softly. "Sorry." He said, his voice slightly hoarse from crying.

Luke hesitantly licked Nikki's cheek, 'It's okay.'

Scott moved over to the two. "Are you okay Nikki?"

"I don't know" Nikki said. "There's something inside me... he said bad things Luke." He said to his friend. "I didn't want them to do that to me, I didn't. You believe me yea?"

Luke nodded, 'I believe you.'

 "Was it that shadow kid?" Logan asked stepping away from the wall and letting his arms drop to his sides.

Nikki nodded, but hid in Luke again, swallowing hard like he was going to throw up at Logan's approach.

Logan stayed his distance; he knew that the kid still feared him and he didn't want to push it.

 'What shadow?' Luke asked Nikki nuzzling him with the top of his head.

"There's a shadow in my head and it tells me bad things." He said to Luke quietly.

'What's it say?'

"It told me I deserved everything and that i was a bad boy. It told me that I was its fucking cage and that it wanted to get out of me, and then it kicked me."

Luke narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. 

 "Want me ta kill it?" Logan spoke up suddenly.

Nikki looked up at Logan and made eye contact for the first time, although the fear was stark in his eyes, his fear of the thing in his head was even greater. "Yes." he said miserably, although he hugged Luke protectively.

Logan nodded and folded his arms back over his chest. Xavier came back into the room, and noticing the tension raise an eyebrow.

 "What's going on?"

 "You up ta goin' back inside the kid's head?" Logan asked and Xavier looked to Nikki.

"It's up to Nikki."

Nikki shook his head, leaning tiredly against Luke.

"Alright then," Xavier nodded, "Just let me know when you're ready." He smiled sadly at the boy before leaving. 

After a moment Logan left as well leaving Scott alone in the room with Nikki and the wolf.

"So... what are you going to do now boys?" Scott asked. 

Luke glanced at Scott, 'I'm not sure...'

Nikki sighed long and hard and shuddering. 

"He looks like he could do with a rest." Scott said. Indeed, Nikki looked extremely drained.

Luke nodded, 'You can go to sleep Nikki,' he licked Nikki's cheek again, 'I won't leave.'

Nikki nodded and fell asleep almost scarily fast. Scott looked at Luke. "Want me to help carry him back to your room."

'Yea.' Luke carefully pulled himself out of Nikki's arms and jumped down onto the floor.

Scott scooped Nikki up and followed Luke up to their room, where he laid Nikki in the bed and took his shoes off, pulling the blanket up under his chin.

"Okay?" He asked Luke.

Luke nodded then jumped onto the bed and curled up; he stared warily at Scott then muttered a 'Thank you'.

"NO problem." Scott said, before leaving his room and going to curl back up with his boyfriend.

Luke sighed then closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

~*~*~

To any onlooker in their room that morning, it would seem as if Nikki was getting out of bed, carefully bypassing Luke's slumbering form. He walked out with a confidence that was strange from this boy, and stalked out into the hallway. He was making his way to the kitchen, and came across Todd on the way. 

"Oi! Frogboy." He snarled.

Todd jumped, and looked back at Nikki, totally stunned.

"Wha...?"

"You heard me scum breath. What the fuck's your power?"

Todd looked hurt. "Nikki... what's wrong with you, yo?" He asked, not believing that this was the same boy he'd seen before.

"Nothing, warts for brains... for once, I'm perfectly fine." 

The laugh that followed chilled Todd's already cold blood.

Kitty fazed through the wall, accidentally ran into Nikki and fell to the floor.

 "Oh, hey. Sorry Nikki, I didn't mean to run into you like that." She said standing up as she straightened out her clothes and hair.

Todd watched, still hurt by Nikki's harsh words, but fascinated despite himself as Nikki's whole demeanor changed once Kitty entered. Something seemed to change about him, nothing that he could tell straight away, but the other boy drained totally off all color and started shaking like a leaf, not getting up from the floor where he'd been pushed, and apparently unable to say anything.

Todd watched him suspiciously.

Kitty winced mentally, "Right," She smiled weakly, "Um... I'll just be going," She glanced at Todd and paused, "What's wrong?"

Todd noticed Nikki was in a bad way being near Kitty. He'd never seen anyone look so terrified before, and he hoped he wouldn't ever again. 

"I'll tell you yo, but first, can you get us out of here?" He asked.

Kitty furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, "Sure." She said grabbing a hold of Todd's hand and fazed them through the wall, back the way she had come.

Nikki, seeing Kitty disappear, looked around. He had no clue where he was. Whimpering quietly, he picked himself up and started unsteadily down the corridor, one  hand tracing the wall.

Todd let go of Kitty and sat on a chair back.

"I dunno yo. He was so nice last time we met, but this time.. he was just mean." He frowned slightly, still hurt by the nasty comments, things he'd heard all his life.

"Nikki?" Kitty asked in disbelief, "That kid couldn't be mean to a fly... I think he'd probably be afraid of it..."

Todd hugged himself unconsciously. "He was pretty vicious Kit." He said. "But he changed back when you showed up."

"Luke said that I reminded Nikki of his mother... I wonder if that had something to do with it," She bit her bottom lip then shook her head, "But that doesn't answer why he was mean to you. Maybe we should talk to Luke?"

Todd gave Kitty a look. "Wow. If you remind him of his mother and he does that to you, I don't wanna know what his real mum's like." He paused and thought. "Yea, I think we should talk to Luke. He knows more about Nikki than anyone else."

Kitty nodded, "His room's upstairs, let's go see if he's up yet."


	26. Chapter 26

Luke rolled onto his back, his legs twitching in the air, and his tail draped over the edge of the bed. He was an odd sight to see.

Todd, entering the room behind Kitty, couldn't stifle the giggle at seeing Luke sleeping.

Luke's ear twitched towards the noise but he didn't wake.

Todd looked over at Kitty. "He's asleep." He whispered to her. "What should we do?"

Luke suddenly shot up and fell off the edge of the bed with a thump. He cried out in shock and jumped to his feet and just about dove under the bed before he caught sight of Kitty and Todd staring at him in the doorway.

Todd raised an eyebrow at Luke, then bent to look at him. "You okay yo?" He asked. *Man, do these guys have problems.* He thought to himself

Luke nodded and sat down, 'Yea, what's up?'

Todd edged from foot to foot. "I saw your lil friend yo. He... said some pretty nasty stuff to me. And then Kit came along and he kinda went back to how he was the first time we met.  We were wondering if you knew anything about it?"

Luke shook his head, 'I didn't even know he was gone... wait, what did he say to you?'

Todd made a face. "Just insults. You know, yo, the usual."

'That's weird... The only person I've known Nikki to insult was Alex... What happened before he started to insult you?' 

Todd shrugged. "Nuffing yo! He just started in on me. Asking me shit about my power or something."

Luke's head suddenly shot up, 'I bet this has to do with that shadow thing...' His eyes widened briefly, 'We gotta find the Prof. or Logan or someone!'

Todd stepped back. "Whoa dude, calm down." Just then, Nikki poked his head round the corner, and smiled when he saw Luke, if a bit puzzled, but stopped dead when he saw Kitty.

Luke stood up and walked over to Nikki, "Hey, where've you been?' 

 Kitty glanced over at Todd and raised an eyebrow.

Nikki stammered. "I'-I'm sorry mummy, I didn't mean to go out without you telling me, I'm sorry, please don't mummy... please." He started walking backwards.

Kitty looked at Nikki sadly then walked up to him and pulled him into a hug, "Nikki, I promise I won't hurt you," She said softly, "I'm not your mom..." 

Nikki shook so hard his teeth chattered. He went totally still and the trauma of the flashbacks he was suddenly flooded by, made his mind shut down to stop any more damage from happening, and he went catatonic.

Todd poked Kitty when he saw a blank look come over the other boy's eyes. "Uhm... Kitty? I don't think that was such a good idea yo."

Kitty slowly laid Nikki down on the ground and laughed nervously, "Uh... oops?" She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, "I'm so sorry Luke, I didn't know he'd react that way."

 'It's alright Kitty, you didn't know,' Luke nudged Nikki's head with his nose, 'Come on Nikki, wake up...'

Nikki didn't feel anything or hear anything. He was in a place in his head where, for once, everything was fine.

Todd shook his head. "DO you think we should go get Xavier still?" He asked, unsure of what to do.

Both Luke and Kitty nodded.

 "Why don't I like, go get him?" Kitty said inching away from the group then fazed through the floor.

Todd looked over at Nikki and poked him. Nothing happened.

"Does he do this often yo?" He asked

'No,' Luke sighed and sat down, 'I wonder if it's that shadow thing again.' He bared his teeth briefly.

"Shadow thing?" Todd asked, raising an eyebrow

'I don't know myself... It's just what Nikki, the Prof, and Logan told me. They're supposed to /kill/ it or something later...'

"That doesn't sound good." Todd then jumped up slightly. "Hey y, do ya think that's why he was saying all those things to me?"

Luke nodded slowly, 'Could be... we'll have to find out once the Professor gets here,' He glanced down the hallway, 'Wonder what's taken him so long...'

Sighing Luke curled up on the floor next to Nikki's unconscious form, resting his chin on Nikki's chest he glanced at Todd then back to the empty hallway.

Slowly, after some base part of his instincts noticed that the threat had gone, Nikki's brain started clicking back. He started feeling things properly, Luke's warmth against him, the carpet under him... and so on until he swayed slightly and blinked, looking round. "Luke?" He looked over at Todd and smiled fleetingly before turning back to Luke. "Has Mummy gone?" He asked.

Luke raised his head off Nikki's chest and nodded. 

 ~Luke, is everything okay?~ It was the Prof.

 ~I think so...~ Luke answered back as he eyed Nikki warily.

Nikki shook his head slightly, then stood up to go sit on the bed, lying across it on his front and bringing his legs up behind him, swinging in the air. "So what we doin today?" he asked, sounding quite chipper.

~Everything's fine.~ Luke told the Prof. then walked into the room.

 'I'm not sure... How are you feeling, Nikki?'

Nikki grinned. "Good. How're you?"

Todd, shaking his head, walked out and downstairs to let Kitty know everything was fine, then get himself something to eat.

'I'm... all right...' Luke raised an eyebrow then sat down and tilted his head to the side.

Nikki copied him. "What?" He asked playfully.

'Hm?' Luke shook his head and stood up, 'Uh... nothing, just thinking.' 

Nikki turned over, so his head was hanging off the side of the bed slightly. "Bout what?"

'Nothing really... just stuff.' Luke twitched his tail.

Nikki giggled. "So what're we gonna do today." 

'Uh... I dunno what do you want to do?'

Nikki shrugged. "How the hell should I know?" He asked. "Don't you have a session thing?" 

Luke's eyes widened, 'Crap!' He glanced at the clock, 'I totally forgot! I gotta be at the Danger Room in five minutes!' He turned for the door then added over his shoulder, 'Will you be okay for a half hour?'

Nikki fidgeted. "Can't I come watch?" He asked, not wanting to let Luke out of his sight for this... who knew what it could involve?

Luke hesitated for a moment then nodded, 'Yea, I guess so.' 

"Yay" Nikki rolled off the bed then ran to the door, stopping to wait for Luke. "c'mon, c'mon."

 Luke walked along side Nikki for a minute then broke into a run, 'Think you can keep up with me?' He grinned over his shoulder at Nikki.

Nikki scampered after Luke as fast as he could, getting nowhere near the other boy, eventually having to stop for breath. Getting no exercise in a cell for most of your life would do that to you. "Wait up..." he called.

Skidding to a stop, Luke glanced over his shoulder and snorted playfully, 'Come on slow poke!'

Nikki trotted up and stopped, a hand grabbing the end of Luke's tail. "Slow down." He panted

Luke jumped slightly then tucked his tail between his legs, 'Alright, alright! I'll slow down! Just be careful with the tail!'

Nikki sucked in his bottom lip. "Sorry."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thank you for the reviews ^___^

~*~

'It's okay.' Luke trotted up to Nikki's hand and nudged it with his head, 'But we gotta hurry up!' 

Nikki walked a little faster behind Luke, trying not to get distracted by the windows they passed. Luke paused in front of an elevator and hit the button with his paw. The doors opened and he walked inside. Nikki followed Luke, a bit hesitant about the small space, but not wanting to let Luke leave him either. He sat down on the floor while the lift was on the move though, not liking the moving thing at all.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened up revealing a whole new set of hallways, metal hallways. Luke looked around until he spotted a door marked, 'Danger Room' and scratched on it.

 Nikki saw the door and eeped. "Luke... do you really think that's a good idea?" He asked, feeling slightly anxious

 'It'll be okay Nikki,' Luke smiled the best he could then turned back to the door when it slid open. Luke entered the room finding Logan, in his orange uniform, standing in the middle of the room.

 'Sorry I'm late.' Luke sighed walking into the room.

 Logan nodded then glanced at Nikki, 'Uh... there's an observation deck up the stairs there.' He pointed to an open door revealing a set of stairs.

Nikki, looked worriedly at Luke, and, seeing that Luke seemed pretty calm, turned and ran for the steps, nearly tripping on the second one as he went up in his haste to put as much space between him and Logan as possible.

Luke looked up at the glass observation room above them, 'You sure he'll be okay?'

 Logan nodded, "Yup, perfectly fine. How 'bout you? Are you ready?"

 Luke turned back to Logan and nodded.

 "Good. Now we'll start out with a practice simulator then move up ta hand-to-hand combat."

 'Okay.' Luke readied himself as Logan called out the simulator number.

 ~*~

Luke barked and stepped back panting for breath.

 "Ya givin' up?" Logan asked looking equally as exhausted.

 Luke nodded and Logan dropped his guard and leaned against his knees as he panted for air.

 "Good run." He grunted then grinned up at Luke who was lying down.

Nikki, who had discovered the intercom button halfway through the session and had had fun with that, called down. "Luke, are you okay?"

'Yea, fine.' Luke climbed to his feet again and shook himself.

 Logan chuckled straightening up, "Ya got yer hands full, don't ch'ya?"

 Luke tilted his head to the side and snorted softly, 'Nah, only sometimes.' 

 Logan nodded and began stretching.

Nikki crept down to the foot of the stairs and peeked out from the side, watching Logan next to Luke intently, in case anything happened.

Luke stretched himself out then turned towards the stairs, spotting Nikki he trotted over.

Nikki, watching Logan still, smiled when he saw Luke. "Have fun?" He asked, half serious about the answer, wanting to make sure that Luke was happy with what was going on.

Luke nodded, 'Yea, a little thirsty now, but it was a good workout,' He wagged his tail then sat down, 'Hadn't done something like that since I was a teen.'

Nikki sat on the stairs and patted Luke's head gently. "You trained with scary men?" Nikki asked

Luke laughed mentally, 'I had a sensei, he wasn't all that scary, and he was nice actually.'

Nikki gave him a look like he didn't believe that, but went back to Logan-watching.

'Still don't trust Logan?' Luke glanced over at Logan doing push-ups, then back to Nikki.

Nikki shook his head and shrank back against the wall. "He makes me remember bad things." He said quietly.

Luke snorted softly, 'Of Alex?'

Nikki nodded, rocking back and forth, and put his thumb in his mouth, whimpering softly.

'You need to forget 'bout those things,' Luke rested his chin on Nikki's knee, 'An' try to get to know these people... It'll be tough but, I know you can do it.'

Nikki hugged Luke. "It's hard." He sighed with his eyes closed. "It won't go away."

'I know.' Luke frowned.

Nikki sniffed. "Will it ever go away?" He asked plaintively.

'Not all of it, but you can try to put it all behind you,' Luke lifted his head slightly, 'You can try writing a journal, gt all the thoughts out of your head and onto paper. Then you might be able to sort 'em out better...' 

Nikki titled his head, then smiled, although it was weak. "That sounds like a good idea." 

'Okay... I'll see if Scott or Lance have any notebooks lying around.'

 Logan, having finished his stretching turned to Luke, "Ya done in 'ere, Luke?"

Luke turned to him and nodded, 'Yep, let's go Nikki.' He turned back to Nikki and climbed to his feet.

Nikki slunk past Logan; eyes fixed on his feet, and practically leapt out the door when he got to it.

Luke shook his head then followed after Nikki, 'See ya around, Logan.' 

 Logan nodded then closed the Danger Room up as soon as Luke was out of the room.

~*~


	28. Chapter 28

Nikki had stopped dead at a window and was looking out at the sky. "Can we go out today Luke?" He asked.

'Where do ya wanna go?' Luke asked walking up beside him.

This was a hard question. Nikki thought for a long while then eventually got an answer. "Uh... out?"

Luke chuckled inwardly, 'Alright, I guess we can go out.'

Nikki jumped into the air, and Scott walked in, in time to catch him. "What's going on?" He asked smiling, glad to see the usually timid and morose boy in high spirits, and Luke looking not too bad himself.

'We're going out, Nikki talked me into it,' Luke shrugged slightly, 'Hey... you don't by any chance have a pad of paper Nikki can have, do you?'

Scott looked, about to ask, but decided it better not too. "Uh... sure. I should have some somewhere in my room... wanna come up and I'll take a look?" Nikki nodded,

Luke followed along side Scott as they walked to his room, 'So... What've you been up too?' He asked casually trying to think of something to say.

Scott grinned, blushing slightly. "Oh, you know... the usual... just...  been hanging... with Lance..." He coughed a bit. 

'R-ight...' Luke shook his head, 'I really don't want to know...'

Nikki giggled. 

Scott smiled down at him, then opened the door to his room, which was spotless and didn't look lived in at all. He began looking through some drawers. "I know there was at least three notebooks in here.." he said to himself

Luke raised an eyebrow as he glanced about the room, 'You really need to clean your room.' He said sarcastically.

"huh?" Scott looked around. "Oh yea." He laughed. "Well, its not like I use it.." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'Really, I didn't need to know that.' Luke shook his head.

"Well you did comment." Scott chuckled, then pulled a book out from the bottom drawer. "Here ya go." he said, handing it to Nikki who had made a little nest for himself on the bed. "Thank you." He said politely, taking the book. "No problem" Scott said. 

'Yea, thanks,' Luke turned to Nikki as he backed up into the doorway, 'Come on Nikki, let's go outside.'

Nikki waved bye to Scott and followed Nikki, grabbing a pen from the pot on Scott's desk as he left.

Luke shuddered as he walked down the hallway, 'Cool, so you got your Notebook now.' He smirked a little.

"Yup." Nikki grinned. "And im gonna do what you said, and write everything in it." He looked down at the clean white pages as he talked, feeling happy at the simple blank space

Luke nodded, glad that Nikki was happy. 

Nikki looked up. "So where we going then?"

'To the river?' Luke suggested reaching the back door.

Nikki made a face, but then brightened. "I can write my diary while you catch some more fishes then?" he asked.

'Sounds good to me.' Luke nodded then looked at the door and tried to open it, and failed.

Nikki shook his head and opened it himself. "Silly Luke." He giggled.

'Eh, I try.' Luke walked through the door and followed along side Nikki, as they walked back to the path they had been on earlier.

Nikki sat down on the bank on the accommodating roots of a tree and propped the book on his knee, sticking his tongue out from the corner of his mouth as he thought about how to start. "Hey Luke." He called. "How do I start this?"

'How about from the beginning?' Luke trotted up to the water and splashed into it, 'Or maybe your first memory of something.'

Nikki thought hard, then started writing...

Luke stood in the center of the river staring at his reflection in the water, Funny how the same mutation that got me into that hell hole, got me out... Life's never been simple, or easy for me; especially since I met Nikki. Don't get me wrong, I love him more than anything in the world, but he can be a hand full at times... Spotting a large fish swimming his way, he tensed and waited for just the right time...

_'Luke sez I should write about the beginning or my first memory, and I dunno if this is the first one, cause I cant tell anymore really, but this is what came into my head. _

_I was scared when I was in that place. The people who took me away from mummy said I'd be okay, but i don't think they were telling the truth. There were people in white uniforms who weren't very nice and gave me something th at made me feel sick, and then I saw that thing that sometimes comes, although I haven't seen him for a long time which is very strange, not that I mind. Maybe. The other shadow thingy scared them all away? I don't know if theyll come back..._

_but i saw Luke and he made them go away and he was very nice to me. He's always very nice to me, and he doesnt hit me when he gets cross with me or anything. And that is my first memory. '_

Nikki closed the book and put the end of the pen in his mouth, chewing on it as he watched Luke out in the water.

Luke was stalking a large bass, which was currently swimming in circles about a foot in front of him. He lunged at the fish and bit into.... water. 

Nikki giggled from the shore. "What are you doing? Catching many fish?"

Luke snorted the water from his nose, 'No...' 

 On the other side of the river, resting on the bank was a large green bullfrog.

Nikki looked over. "There's a fish over there Luke." He said, trying to be helpful

'Yes a fish with legs.' Luke chuckled mentally as he approached the frog.

 He lay down in the water so he was eyelevel with the water-dwelling amphibian. The frog stared back at him with large black eyes and made a low croaking sound. Luke barked back at it and it jumped onto his head. Startled, Luke sat up and the frog jumped into the water with a splash.

 'So we're playing that kind of game, are we mister frog!?' Luke growled lunging into the water.

Nikki was in hysterics on the bank, lying back in the grass, which showed just how funny he found the situation. 

Luke stood up from the water holding the frog by its leg.

Nikki sat up and watched the frog kicking around. He shook his head and looked away. "Ew Luke."

'It's evil.' Luke glared at the frog the best he could, and ended up going cross-eyed.

"Its just a frog." Nikki said reproachfully.

Luke snorted and dropped the frog back into the water and watched it swim away, where the large bass Luke had tried to get earlier later ate it.

Nikki watched the frog drop into the water, but didn't see its unfortunate end. He grinned at Luke instead. "I wrote in my journal." He said, showing Luke the page of words briefly.

Luke trotted up onto the bank, 'That's great!' He sat down next to Nikki.

Nikki leant away from Luke. "You're soaking wet." He scolded playfully. "You're gonna catch your death of cold."

Luke barked playfully as he stood up and shook himself. As he was sitting back down he began to feel the familiar pull of his mutation. He glanced down at his paws, which were turning back into his human hands.

Nikki watched as Luke began to change, and moved back hastily, not sure what was going to happen.

"Oh crap!" Luke half growled half said as he fully transformed back into his human self. 

Nikki peeked at him. "Uhm... you have no clothes on." He said, unhelpfully.

Luke covered himself with his hands, "Wolves don't wear clothes, and I didn't know I'd be transforming back anytime soon." He sighed shaking his head.

Nikki cocked his head, and then pulled his shirt off, handing it to Luke. "You can borrow mine."

"Uh thanks," Luke smiled sheepishly as he covered himself with Nikki's shirt, "Let's go back... now..." 

Nikki nodded, shivering in the cold, and clutched his notebook to his chest, preparing to follow Luke back.

Luke shook his head noticing Nikki shivering then started back for the mansion. Once the two arrived Luke bolted up to their room and pulled on a pair of boxers and blue jeans.

Nikki followed Luke into their room, and bolted for the pile of clothes he had left on the floor, pulling a borrowed hoody two sizes too big for him over his head.

Glancing at himself in the mirror, Luke frowned at what he saw; his chest and back were marred was long deep scars. He sighed and turned away from the mirror. 

Nikki noticed Luke's expression in the mirror, and knew what he was sighing about immediately. He went to Luke and carefully traced a finger across one of the more prominent scars. "These won't go away if you write about it." He said quietly.

Luke shook his head, "No..."

Nikki stepped closer, his look far-off as he traced yet another scar on Luke's chest, but he came back to himself and looked up at Luke seriously. "But it doesn't matter." he continued, his hand resting flat. "Not really...not unless you let it" He suddenly looked older than his years.

"They're hard to forget sometimes." Luke whispered glaring at himself in the mirror.

Nikki slid his arms around Luke's waist and laid his head where his hand had been, meeting Luke's gaze in the mirror. "Maybe,,, but you wouldn't be you without them.." He meant more than the scars themselves.

Luke sighed dropping his eyes down to Nikki, hesitantly he hugged him back, "Thanks." He whispered closing his eyes.

Nikki smiled and hummed softly to himself, closing his eyes. He liked being hugged by Luke, and not only because it was so unlike his mother's hugs either.

Luke pulled away slightly, "So how much did you write in your journal?" He asked pulling away completely so he could put a shirt on. 

Nikki blinked... he'd been getting comfortable... but ran over and picked up his book from the floor. "Do you want to read it?" He asked shyly. 

"That's okay, it's your book," Luke smiled slightly, "I think I might get one myself..." He shrugged.

Nikki looked round for somewhere to put it, then shrugged and folded it in half, sticking it in the kangaroo pocket of his hoody. He went and sat on the bed. "What're we doing now?"

Luke glanced around, "I dunno... hey... what happened to that bear I gave you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Nikki looked around, suddenly panicked. "I don't know!" He yelped, then slid off the bed to look under it, shooting off again to rummage through the pile of clothes. "I dunno, I dunno..." He chanted. "Don't be mad Luke, I'm sorry I lost it..." He said, still frantically searching.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down!" Luke grabbed Nikki's shoulders, "Where were you the last time you saw it?"

Nikki panicked when Luke grabbed him by the shoulders and shrieked like he'd been hit, pulling back and thrashing in Luke's grip, "No, no, lemme go, please, PLEASE..." He went boneless sobbing, still pleading brokenly to be let go.

Luke release Nikki quickly, "Nikki!" He said worriedly.

Without Luke holding him, Nikki fell to the floor and stayed where he was, in a collapsed heap, still crying and mumbling nonsense to himself.

Pulling him back up, Luke held him firmly by the shoulders, "Nikki, calm down! It's me, Luke!"

Nikki tried to push Luke away at first, but calmed down to hiccups when he saw Luke and realized who he was. He looked around confusedly. "Luke... wh-what happened?"

"You're okay now," Luke whispered pulling Nikki into a hug, "You're alright." His nerves were begining to fray and wear thin. He suddenly felt jittery and jumpy, but he pushed the thoughts and feelings all to the back of his mind. Nikki needed him right now. 


	29. Chapter 29

Nikki was shaking all over. "Luke..." He warned, pulling away and stumbling to his feet. "I'm gonna be sick." He ran for the bathroom and it was a good thing that someone had left the toilet seat up. 

Luke sighed cringing mentally at the awful retching noises coming from the bathroom. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, and made his way into the bathroom where he pulled out a washcloth and ran it under cold water.

Nikki threw up practically nothing, as he hadn't eaten properly in too long to remember. He slumped by the edge of the toilet and pulled his knees up. "Sorry Luke." He said. He turned his head away from Luke. "I hate this." he said quietly and bitterly.

"Hey..." Luke whispered quietly as he knelt down by Nikki, "Come here." He pulled Nikki to him and pressed the washcloth to his forehead, "You need to eat something." 

Nikki leant into Luke, just cause he was too exhausted to try and move, and he sighed heavily. "I really am sorry Luke." He said again. "You shoulda left me back there."

Luke shook his head, "You know I would never have done that, or would even do such a thing." 

"Maybe you shoulda just let them kill me then." he said angrily, though it was mainly at himself. "I dunno how much longer I can last with this fucked up head. And I hate stressing you out."

"Sh... Don't talk." Luke shushed him pulling the cloth away from his forehead and flipped it over.

"I mean it." Nikki said, although he didn't move." What are we gonna do in the future? I don't want you to look after me all the time... for the rest of my life anyway..." He turned his neck up to Luke, lolling his head back on Luke's shoulder, totally vulnerable. He closed his eyes. "Kill me now... you could do it.. I won't mind, it'd be the best thing to do. You might not be able to do it later."

Luke swallowed thickly and shook his head, "No, I won't kill you Nikki." He frowned dropping his hand by his side.

Nikki opened his eyes, then bowed his head down. He took Luke's hand in his in silence, just playing with his fingers.

They just sat there in silence, neither saying another word to the other.

~*~

Luke sat down on the floor, his back pressed firmly against the frame of his bed. In his hands he held a black notebook and a pen, courtesy of Scott. He briefly closed his eyes then pulled open the cover and began to write.

_'It's been seven years since I met Nikki… I had been alone in that... place for a whole year before he came. It took me almost that long for him to get used to me, with all of his episodes and such. _

_ It was two years before I was locked away that my life as I knew it ended and this one started._

_ I was thirteen when it happened. My first transformation. My parents witnessed the whole thing and absolutely freaked. I was locked in a closet for a while and when I was let out... I was taken to the asylum. They didn't want me to speak of my mutation. Every time I did I was beaten._

_ They still burn, the scars that is. _

_ I thought I was going to die one night. I was loosing so much blood...' _Luke dropped his pen and took a deep breath, he couldn't write anymore.

Nikki, sleeping on the bed, mewed in his sleep and curled his fingers round some of Luke's hair, which he had gone to sleep holding. Bear had been gripped tightly to his chest at first, but Nikki had pushed it further away from him in his sleep, and it was now down near his feet.

Luke leaned his head back carefully and smiled sadly. He tilted his head to the side to see what time it was; 2:30 AM. He yawned and climbed to his feet still holding the notebook. Without giving it much thought he shoved it under the bed before sitting down on the edge.

Nikki moved into the dip caused by Luke sitting on the bed and didn't so much wake up as move into a slightly lighter sleep. "Luke?" He asked, his voice syrupy with sleep. "Wasswron'?"

"Nothing, Nikki," Luke murmured gently moving Nikki to the side so he had room to lay down, "Go back to sleep."

Nikki made a noise and did so, curling into Luke's body warmth once he had settled.

Luke lay awake for a while, just listening to the steady breathing coming from Nikki. Nikki's pleas from earlier washed in to his mind and he cringed. He felt the jitteriness come back and he slammed his eyes shut. Lance's talk with him a few days before came back to him,  'Maybe', he thought opening his eyes again, 'Maybe I need to get away for awhile... even if it's an hour or two.' The thought made him feel panicky, he quickly pushed it aside and fell into a restless slumber.

Todd, yawning, moss brown hair in massive disarray and dressed sloppily dragged himself onto a stool at the kitchen counter and slumped across it, arms crossed in front of him. "Why'd I get up so early yo?" He asked, muffled.

"Because ya know that I'd drag ya out of yer bed fer D.R training in an hour." Logan grunted with a smirk.

Todd turned his head, still laying it on his arms. "You're a cruel, cruel man, yo." He said muggily. 

Logan snorted and turned back to his newspaper. Kitty phased into the kitchen already dressed, she grabbed an apple from the counter and began munching on it happily.

 "Mornin' all." She said around bites.

 "Mornin' half-pint." Logan grunted not taking his eyes from the paper.

"Mornin'..." Todd grumbled, falling back asleep where he sat. 

Logan glanced at Todd and shook his head sadly, he suppressed the urge to startle the boy when Luke walked in looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

 He mumbled something that sounded a little like, "-orn-..." As he took a seat in the stool next to Todd.

Todd turned his head and looked at Luke, seeing a fellow companion in his anti-waking, and smiled.

"You too huh, yo?" He looked around. "Where's your other 'alf?"

"I think he's still asleep." Luke said warily as he let his head fall onto the counter with a loud 'THUMP'. He groaned tiredly but didn't attempt to move.

"We should all be so lucky." Todd said, glowering at Logan.

Logan grinned back at him.

Todd stuck his tongue out and turned to Kitty. "Can you pass me a juice Kit?" 

"Sure." Kitty smiled and tossed her apple core away then walked over to the 'fridge and pulled it open, "What kind?"

"Yo, I don't care, just as long as it ain't milk." He said with a smile

Kitty pulled our a grape juice box and tossed it to him, missed and ended up hitting Luke on the head with it. 

 "Oh!" She said startled as she rushed over to his side, "I'm so sorry, Luke!" 

Todd giggled, but that was about all he could manage at that point. "I'll get it myself.. don't want you killing him..."

Logan rolled his eyes at the three, "I hope yer all awake in an hour, I programmed a new simulator in the D.R." 

 Luke groaned, "No sleeeep..." He sighed tilting his head to the side slightly, "Dead... I'm dead..."

 Kitty patted him on the back, "Poor you," She smiled slightly, "Let me make you some breakfast." 

Nikki stumbled into the room, saw Kitty, and backed up, until he just sat down near the doorway. He watched Logan with wary eyes as well, and froze where he was, sitting in the puddle of his jumper. He suddenly yawned hugely and leant his head against the doorframe, leaning back out of the room marginally, in case he needed to suddenly make a break for it.

Kitty sat down a bowl of cereal in front of Luke as she glanced down at Nikki. She smiled warmly.

 "Would you like some breakfast, Nikki?"

Nikki slid himself around the corner, then peeked out around the door. Todd looked over. "Leave him alone Kitty." He advised.

Kitty sighed then nodded, "Okay." She said softly then pulled up a seat at the table. 

 Luke slowly lifted his head and glared down at his bowl of cereal, "Hey Nikki?" He called out tilting his head so he could see Nikki.

Nikki waved at Luke, getting up and scrambling over before sitting, leaning against his chair leg at his feet and hugging what bits of Luke he could reach.

"Want some cereal?" Luke asked, his head felt heavy and all he wanted to do was let it fall back onto the counter top.

NIkki made a face. "N'thanks." He said sleepily, eyes closed. Todd looked at Logan. "See? See what you're doin to everyone? You're the only nutter who LIKES gettin' up this early yo."

Logan snorted, "Maybe I'll make sessions two hours today."

 Luke ignoring Logan frowned down at Nikki, "You have to eat something Nikki. Remember last night?"

NIkki shook his head, looking confused. "Uh-uh."

"You were sick. Now come on an' eat something." He pushed his bowl closer to the edge.

"I don't wanna." Nikki whined.

"You have to, Nikki." Luke frowned.

"I can't." He said stubbornly. "I feel sick."

"Because you haven't eaten in several days!" Luke nearly shouted.

 Both Logan and Kitty glanced at Luke then at each other.

Todd jumped at Luke's outburst.... and it was some jump.

"I ate..." Nikki thought. "Some stuff." 

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Uhhh..." Nikki shrugged. "I don't remember. I know I ate something."

"Come on Nikki," Luke sighed, "Why are you doing this to your self?"

"I'm not doing anything." Nikki protested.

Luke closed his eyes tiredly, "Please eat."

"I CAN'T." Nikki said, fear in his voice. He looked round, then pulled on Luke's leg to make him bend closer.

Luke leaned closer to him, "What?"

"They drug it." He said conspiratorially, then leaned back, nodding.

Luke leaned back with a sigh, "It's not drugged," He frowned taking a bite out of the cereal, "See?"

Nikki frowned back. "But Luke... how do you know?"

"I watched her make it."

Nikki jumped up and swiped at the bowl sending it flying, then grabbed Luke. "Make yourself throw up Luke, PLEASE throw it up."

Logan climbed to his feet looking worried, "Hey kid..." He trailed off as Luke climbed off his stool and gently took a hold of Nikki's shoulders.

 "Nikki, we're not in the asylum anymore. Normal people don't just drug food," He shook his head slowly, "These people won't drug our food."

Nikki shrank back when Logan stood up and jumped when Luke held him. He didn't know what to say, as he wanted to believe Luke, but the fear of being drugged and taken away was very strong. 

"I've told you before, we're safe here," Luke sighed pulling away from Nikki and rubbed his temples, "Hey Todd?" He grunted turning to the small frog-like boy, "Do me a favor an' watch Nikki for a minute?"

Todd choked on a mouthful of apple juice. "Me!" he squeaked. He looked over at Nikki, who was cowering under the table. "Are you SURE about this yo?"

Luke was staring down at Nikki, "Will you be okay with this Nikki? I just gotta go take a shower and get some Advil or something..." He rubbed his eyes.

Nikki looked at Luke with concern. "Are you okay?"

Luke nodded, "Just a headache." He smiled warily, he was also extremely tired from his night of tossing and turning and nightmares. 

Nikki grabbed Luke's hand and kissed the back of it before letting it go. "I hope you get better." He said. 

Todd was looking stricken. "Luke man, what if he freaks out or something?"

"He'll be fine," He told him, "And if something happens I am only upstairs." He then swiftly left the room.

 Logan took a sip of his coffee, "Ya got yer hands full there, Toad."

Todd looked at Nikki, who looked back at him hesitantly, than looked at Logan." Help?" 

Logan bit back a laugh, "The kid's petrified o' me. Maybe Half-pint there will ya."

 Kitty shook her head, "He's afraid of me too." She frowned sadly.

Todd rubbed his head. "Damn." 

Nikki tilted his head to the side. "D'you have a headache too?" He asked.

"No, but I bet I will soon."

Logan chuckled turning back to his newspaper.

 Kitty bit her bottom lip, "Nikki?" She said slowly, "Why are you so afraid of me?" The phrase, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' suddenly came to mind. 

Nikki seemed to feel safer in the security of 'under the table', so he answered the woman who terrified him instead of freezing up. "I don't wanna make you mad mummy." He said whimpering. 

"Kitty." Todd warned. "Don't upset him yo, he's been ok so far... lets see if he can last the rest of however long Luke's gonna be gone."

Kitty sighed and nodded, "Sorry." She muttered grabbing another apple.

Nikki suddenly and randomly sang something to himself. Todd raised an eyebrow. "His cheese has slid so far off its cracker it's on the floor yo."

Kitty and Logan both raised an eyebrow, but it was Kitty who spoke next.

 "What ch'ya singing there, Nikki?"

Nikki clammed up. "Sorry mummy. " He said quietly. "'ll be quiet for you. I'm really good okay."

"No, it's okay Nikki. It was a good song, I was just wondering what it was called." Kitty said gently. 

 Logan lowered his newspaper, the kid never gave up.

Nikki gave Kitty a look. "Is this a trick"? He asked nervously. Todd encouraged the boy. "NO, she's fine yo. Look. She'll stay all the way over there and if you feel uncomfortable, you can leave okay?" Nikki nodded slowly. "I was singing a song i heard." He said.

Kitty smiled, "Do you remember the name of it?" She tilted her head slightly.

Nikki shook his head, still huddled under the counter, with his arms around his knees. He seemed less likely to panic as long as Todd stayed between him and Kitty.

Kitty sighed and stood up, she took a bit out of her apple as she turned to Logan, "I'm gonna go change for training." 

 Logan nodded, "Don't it get to ya, Half-pint." He said softly. 

Kitty smiled warily, "I know." She then disappeared through the floor.

Nikki relaxed when Kitty left, but still kept a wary eye on Logan. Todd fidgeted. "Uh... whaddaya wanna do now yo?" He asked. Nikki shrugged. "Im waiting for Luke."

"oh.. okay." Todd turned to Logan. "Help me out here please?"

"What do ya want me ta do?" Logan grunted eyeing the boy under the table briefly.

Todd shrugged. "I dunno. I can't look after a mentally unstable kid." He turned and eyed Nikki. "He's looking at me.." He said worriedly. Nikki giggled.

Logan smirked evilly, "Yep, like he's gonna attack ya."

Todd looked back at Nikki. "I dunno. He wasn't acting all nice before." He said warily. "HE totally flipped on me."

"Hey Nikki," Logan grunted, "Should Todd be afraid of ya?"

Nikki just stared back at Logan. 

"I don't think the 'I'll stand between you' bit is gonna work for you Logan." Todd said grinning

Logan shrugged, "Yer right, he's wouldn' start a fight with me... but you... I bet he could take ya." He grinned back.

Todd gave Logan a look. "I'm not sure you get how much of that could not be a joke Logan." he said.

Logan shook his head sadly, "Hey Squirrel," Logan ducked his head under the table, "Ya won't give Todd here a hard time, now will ya?"

Nikki backed up away from Logan, shaking his head in a scared manner. Todd whined. "Logan. Don't wind him up, he's being good. I don't want him to flip out. "

Logan stood back up, "Alright, alright." He grunted wandering over to the 'fridge, "Yer on yer own then, don't know how I'm gonna help ya with 'im under the table." He thrusted his thumb in Nikki's direction.

"You can help by keeping your distance yo." Todd said, running a hand through his hair. "Hopefully Luke'll be back soon."

Logan pulled out a can of pop and shrugged, "Now ya don't want me ta help?" He took a drink of his pop, "Fine with me."

"You stay there, and you'll help plenty. " Todd said. He then looked down at Nikki's feet, al that he could see peeking out form under the table. "How ya doin' yo? "He asked. Nikki peered out. "When's Luke coming back?" He asked Todd shrugged. "I dunno... he'll be here, don't worry."

Logan leaned against the 'fridge and folded his arms over his chest, "Every year we get a weird one..." He muttered.

"We got two this time round." Todd reminded him.

"Yea, yer right." Logan smirked.

"What's going on?" Luke walked in shirtless, his hair damp from his shower. He tilted his head seeing Nikki under the table and sighed.


	30. Chapter 30

Todd grinned at Luke, feeling relieved. "Kitty spooked him, yo. He's just been sitting under there." He stood up and stretched. "He's been good. How're you feelin?"

"A little better I guess." Luke shrugged running his fingers through his hair so it spiked up.

Nikki saw Luke's feet and came out from under the table, wrapping himself around Luke's legs and purring happily. 

Luke chuckled and rested a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

 "An' now the Squirrel comes out." Logan grunted.

Nikki looked up at Logan nervously, and gripped Luke a bit tighter. Todd glared at Logan. 

Logan rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room.

 "Thanks for looking after Nikki, Todd." Luke smiled.

"No probs, yo." Todd grinned. "Anytime."

Luke sighed looking around the kitchen, "And now I'm hungry." His stomach rumbled in agreement. 

Todd looked around the kitchen. "Well, help yourself yo. There's stuff in the cupboard if you wanna make toast or something, I dunno."

Nikki detached himself from Luke's leg and moved over to the counter, pulling himself to sit on top of it, so that he could watch what was going on, and check to see who was entering the kitchen.

"Alright," Luke moved towards the 'fridge, "What do you want, Nikki?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I don't." Nikki replied.

Luke frowned, "You sure?"

Todd spoke up. "Eat _something_ man, you're too skinny. Look... there's some..." He rummaged in a bottom cupboard. "Here." He handed Nikki a packet of biscuits. Nikki looked at them suspiciously. Todd took one and ate it. "See." Nikki usually wouldn't have, but he hadn't eaten for three days now and his stomach was starting to rebel. He took one gingerly and was soon eating, although he was mainly picking at his food. 

"Thanks Todd." Luke smiled and turned back to looking through the 'fridge. He ended up pouring himself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Nikki with it.

"No problem yo." Todd said, before exiting the kitchen. 

Nikki looked across at Luke and lifted a hand to ruffle Luke's wet hair, smiling around a mouthful of biscuit.

"Thirsty?" Luke asked around mouthfuls of his cereal.

"Nope." Nikki shook his head.

Luke smiled shoving another spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth.

Finishing up his cereal, Luke washes his bowl and spoon then turned to Nikki, "Wanna watch some T.V or something?"

Nikki fidgeted. "Will you come with me? I wanna go get washed, but I don't wanna go on my own." He asked.

"Alright, I'll stay in our room while you wash. Okay?"

Nikki grinned, pleased with that, and nodded, pulling Luke up to their room. He turned to Luke when they got there. "Don't leave okay?" He said, with more than a hint of insecurity in his voice.

Luke nodded, "I won't."

"okay." Nikki left and closed the door of the bathroom, running the taps. 

Luke wandered over to the bed and flopped down. He sighed about to lay down when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He called out and Kitty hesitantly walked in.

 "Hi, Luke." She smiled.

Luke smiled back, "Hey Kitty, what's up?" 

 She walked over to the bed and sat down, "Nothing really... I was just wondering if you wanted to do something later?"

 "Like what?" Luke tilted his head slightly.

 Kitty blushed, "Maybe see a movie?"

Luke, not seeing the harm in this nodded, "Alright, sure."

 Kitty grinned, "Really! How about we go at 7?"

 "Okay." Luke smiled.

Kitty stood up, "7 it is." She said leaning over and kissed him.

Nikki, having washed up, rubbed his face over one more time with the towel, then opened the door to rejoin Luke and maybe watch TV like he had asked. He'd never expected to see Luke kissing Kitty. Something hurt inside him, but his mind panicked. He froze, and backed up into the doorframe of the bathroom. "Luke?" He asked faintly. 

Luke quickly pulled away and jumped to his feet.

 "Nikki?" He called out walking over to Nikki's side.

Kitty stumbled backwards slightly stunned. She watched as Luke tried to comfort Nikki then quickly slipped out of the room.

Nikki shook his head and stepped back from Luke until he fell backwards into the bathtub. "No, stay away from me." He warned, but it was more a plea than an order. He put a hand to his head, which was hurting as images of his mother's past boyfriends collided with images of Luke. 

Luke knelt down next to Nikki, "I'm sorry Nikki." He half whispered half said, his voice cracked.

Nikki jumped and leaned away from Luke, starting to cry. "No..." He moaned in confusion and heartbreak, his mind still unsure of what it had just seen. He pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his face in his knees and his shoulders shook as he sobbed.

Luke tried to pull Nikki into a hug, "I'm sorry!"

Nikki let himself be hugged, still in anguish. "Why..." he started "You kissed her and she hates me. She hits me and hurts me all the time... don't you like me anymore?" He said in hiccups.

"Of course I like you!" Luke whispered, "Kitty doesn't hurt you... it was your mother, not Kitty."

Nikki whimpered. "I can't tell the difference. All I see is HER, and I can't... I can't look at her... "

"I know, I'm sorry." Luke whispered pulling Nikki closer to himself.

Nikki held onto Luke and cried. "I'm sorry Luke, I'm sorry I'm a mess and I can't tell the difference."

"It's alright," Luke tried to soothe him, "It's okay..."

Nikki pressed his head into the crook of Luke's shoulder and slowly calmed down. "I'm sorry. " He said again. "You can go stay with Kitty if you want to." He said, although it broke his heart to do so.

Luke shook his head, "No, I'm going to stay here with you." He frowned slightly; he'd have to tell Kitty that he'd see a movie with her some other time.

"But I don't want you to not do things you wanna do cause of me." Nikki protested. 

"I want to stay here with you, Nikki."

Nikki sniffed, going quiet. He pulled back to look Luke in the face with teary eyes. "You're not just saying that?"

Luke shook his head.

"You're sure?" He sighed. "I feel bad that you think you have to look after me Luke." He confessed softly. 

"If I didn't want too, I wouldn't," Luke smiled softly, "Don't worry."

Nikki leant his head back on Luke's shoulder. "Okay."

Luke sighed letting his head rest against the wall.

Nikki looked up at Luke. "Hey Luke?"

"Hm?" Luke lifted his head off the wall and raised an eyebrow.

"What's it like to kiss someone?"

"Well... I uh..." Luke shrugged slightly taken aback by the question, "I couldn't really tell you, you'd have to experience it for yourself to know..."

Nikki tilted his head, then turned round in Luke's lap, leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.

Luke felt himself start to kiss Nikki back, 'This is wrong...' He thought to himself then pulled back, "Nikki, wait."

Nikki stopped, looking slightly confused. "Did I do it wrong?" He asked plaintively.

"No...no, I just uh think..." Luke stuttered then blushed, "I don't think that this is right..." He admitted gently pushing Nikki off his lap so that he could stand.

"Why not?" Nikki asked quietly, sitting on the floor, looking hurt and troubled.

Luke stared down at Nikki, "Age...?" He muttered weakly, he himself wasn't even sure why, it just _seemed _wrong.

"But..." Nikki stammered. "So? Does it matter? Even if I like you lots?"

'He sounds like a little kid, it'd be like...' Luke stopped his thoughts and frowned slightly, "What will the others think?" He whispered softly.

Nikki made a face. "Who cares?" He moved forward a bit. "Luke... please? I like you... I mean... I REALLY like you." He said nervously.

Luke struggled to keep his face blank, 'Be strong... be strong.' "Nikki..."

Nikki looked up at Luke hopefully, biting the corner of his lip. *please, please, please...* ran through his head.

'You're loosing it...' Luke sighed, his mask fading, "I don't think it'll be right, Nikki." He said trying to keep his voice from faltering.

Nikki fought to keep the agony out of his voice. "Why?" He asked. He looked down at his hands. "It's cause I'm crazy isn't it." He said bitterly, angry at himself.

"No!" Luke said a little to quickly then winced, "No... it's not that. We're all a little crazy, aren't we?"

"Yea..." Nikki said, still not looking up. "But I'm totally off it.I know I fall out of the loop at times... "He looked up at Luke with teary eyes. "PLEASE give me a chance Luke? Please?"

Luke swallowed thickly, "I..." His voice caught in his throat, he didn't know what to do. His mind was shouting one thing at him while his heart another...

"Luke..." Nikki stood up and went nearer. "Please... at least give it a try? Please?"

Hesitantly, Luke nodded, "Alright..."

Nikki titled his head and opened his arms to be hugged.

Luke bent down and pulled him into his arms.

Nikki purred and snuggled, feeling better than he had felt since he could remember. He'd never felt this... balanced. 

Sighing, Luke dropped down to his knees, "Sorry..." He mumbled in Nikki's hair.

"Why?" Nikki asked. "for what?"

"Hesitating." 

Nikki kissed Luke on the cheek. "It's ok." He said comfortingly.

Luke smiled softly, "Thanks."

~*~


	31. Chapter 31

~*~

Once again everyone was in the kitchen making small talk about what ever came to mind at the moment. Luke stepped into the room and the buzz of chatter quieted as Nikki trailed in behind him, their hands tightly clasped together.

Lance saw them holding hands and nudged Scott subtly in the side from where they were sitting, almost on top of one another.      

 Todd smiled, "Hey yo, how're you guys?" Apparently not noticing or not saying anything if he did.

Nikki looked up hesitantly at Luke and stepped closer to him, nervous about being in the same room as Kitty AND Logan, although Kitty was more of a terror to him.

 Luke smiled down at him calmly, "Remember what I told you, ok?" He whispered referring to what he had told Nikki about Kitty.

 Scott raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So you finally did it, huh?" 

 Nikki nodded his head, smiling shyly. 

He cocked his head in Scott's direction. "We didn't do it yet." He said. 

Lance raised an eyebrow. "I should hope not." He said to Scott, chuckling, then winking cheekily at Luke.

Todd finally noticed and blushed. He wasn't surprised, as there had been something between those two since they had arrived. 

"That's not what I meant!" Scott blushed in embarrassment.

 "So you an' the squirrel are goin' out now?" Logan smirked shaking his head.

"Yea." Luke smiled until he noticed the look on Kitty's face; she looked sick and was almost the color of snow.

Lance frowned. "I think I owe you cash Scott." He said. "Or was our wager the other way round? I can't remember, but I'm trusting you not to trick me here..."

Todd laughed at Lance. "Hey... uh... congrats I guess yo."

Nikki smiled at Todd. "Thanks." He came out a little from behind Luke, as he had shrunk back when Logan had spoken. Todd gave Kitty a concerned glance.

"Yea, you owe me." Scott grinned holding his hand out. 

 Kitty smiled weakly at the two, "Yea... congrats..." She murmured as she walked passed the two and out the door. 

Lance grumbled and dug in his pocket for his wallet. Todd frowned when Kitty walked out, not sure what was going on there, and looking back to Luke. Nikki winced visibly when Kitty passed, and squeezed Luke's hand a little tighter, worried that things were going to get upset.

Logan groaned running a hand over his eyes, "Oh no." 

 "Maybe I should go talk to her..." Luke suggested pulling away from Nikki slightly.

 "No. You've done enough damage, I'll go check on Half-Pint."

 Scott turned his attention from Lance, "What's going on?" 

Lance shrugged. "Kitty just walked out."

Todd heard them talking and walked over. "She seemed kinda upset yo. You think something's wrong?"

Logan snorted, "She had a thing fer Luke there, but now that Luke's with the Squirrel there..."

 "Oh no, the movie... she was..." Luke smacked his forehead, "I'm an idiot." 

 "Yea, you should've thought a little harder about that..." Logan growled as he left the room.

Nikki curled a hand into Luke's jumper. "Luke... we should go. Alex is mad at you, it's not safe, lets go."

Luke frowned slightly, "I think I should go and talk to Kitty..."

 "I think that you should let it go for right now," Scott spoke up, "Let her calm down first."

Todd waved a hand as he turned to the fridge to get a drink. "She's gotta accept it yo. She's just a bit upset cause she liked you. She'll get over it, she's cool like that." He said, all with his head in the fridge. Lance sighed. 

"Yea, you should let her chill out first, but you gotta speak to her sometime." He said.

Luke nodded, "Yea, I know."

Nikki chewed on his lip, still holding onto Luke's hand.

"Are we gonna be punished Luke?" he asked quietly, trying not to let anyone else hear.

"No, Nikki. I just upset Kitty..." Luke sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Alex is gonna be mad with us. "He said worriedly, then repeated. "We should go."

Luke shook his head, "There isn't an Alex anymore Nikki." 

 Scott nudged Lance with his elbow, "Something's wrong." He whispered to him.

Lance pulled a chair out and vacated his, moving to sit across Scott's lap. "C'mon, sit down." He called to the other two. Todd came up and jumped onto the table, swinging his long legs. 

Luke nodded to Nikki then sat down himself, 'Calm down Luke...' He thought to himself running his hands through his hair. 

Nikki went and sat with his legs up on the chair, hugging his knees. Todd smiled nervously at him, remembering his caustic outburst, and Nikki grinned back. Lance rested his head against Scott's.

"Luke, calm down man. It'll sort itself out." He reassured

"Yea, all right." Luke looked up trying to mask the confusion that was suddenly welling up inside himself. 

 "So... when did you and Nikki get together?" Scott asked smiling.

Nikki tilted his head, smiling unsurely at Luke. "Just now." He said happily. 

"Cool." Todd said, from his perch on the table.

Luke smiled warily and nodded.

 "You okay? You don't look so good." Scott asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Lance looked over, getting up. "Yea... you want me to get someone?"

Nikki looked at Luke, Anxious, and reached out to take his hand. "Luke?"

"What?" Luke flinched slightly, "What are you talking about..."

"Luke, are you okay?" Nikki also stood up, moving to stand right next to his new boyfriend. "You look sick." He turned his head to Lance and Scott. "Doesn't he look sick?"

Lance nodded.

"Yea Luke, what's wrong?" Scott frowned glancing at Lance worriedly.

 Luke shot to his feet and moved away from the table, "N-nothing's wrong! I already told you people before! I was kidding about the whole 'wolf' thing!!!" His eyes darted from one person to another, "I was kidding!! Please don't send me away!!!" He began to shake violently, "Please!" He screamed squeezing his eyes shut.

~*~


	32. Chapter 32

~*~

Nikki whimpered, not wanting to touch Luke in case he made things worse. "What's happening to him?" He turned to the older boys. "Can you help him? Make him stop, please."

Lance looked shocked. "Todd, go get Logan." Todd ran out the doorway, calling for Wolverine.

"Xavier's on his way," Scott told Lance, "He'll be here soon." 

 Luke sank down to his knees looking child-like and extremely fragile.

 "It was an accident..." He sobbed balling his fists, "I didn't mean to hurt anybody. Why do you have to send me away? I'll be good!!!" 

"Luke..." Nikki, distressed by seeing Luke like this was almost crying himself. He walked gingerly over to him, knelt down beside him and reached out to hold him. "It'll be okay Luke, it'll be okay.." He said helplessly. 

Lance ran a hand through his hair. "Shit, where IS he?" he said, not sure if he meant Logan or Xavier. "It's alright Luke." He said to the sobbing boy. "You're safe, it's okay."

Logan suddenly burst into the room, Xavier not far behind him. 

 "What the Hell's going on?" He barked not meaning to sound as worried as he did. His eyes immediately fell onto the trembling form of Luke, "He's not..."

 "No Logan, he's not transforming again," Xavier cut him off holding his hands of to his temples, "He's having a mental breakdown."

 Logan looked between Luke and Xavier, "Luke?" He asked incredibly.

Nikki ran a hand down Luke's back soothingly, hiccupping sobs from time to time. "Help him.." he looked over at Xavier.

 Xavier nodded, "I'll try." He closed his eyes entering into Luke's mind finding an young Luke just standing in the center of a black void.

 "Luke?" Xavier called out softly approaching the child form of Luke.

 "You can't save him... you can't save any of us," Luke hissed, fresh tears ran down his cheeks, "You can try, you can try as hard as you want, until your fingers are bleeding and worn to the bone. But you won't be able to save me..." Slowly he turned and disappeared into the void. 

 Xavier opened his mouth to shout for him to come back but was assaulted with an onslaught of memories. Ones so emotional he couldn't stop the tears from running down his face.

Controlling his own emotions, Xavier focused on one of the memories running passed him. 

 Luke, about 15 years of age, stood glaring up at a large beefy man wearing the nametag 'Alex', "Bastard." Luke whispered narrowing his eyes, "BASTARD!!!!!!" 

 The memory slipped out of Xavier's control forcing him into a new one. This one was of Nikki lying broken on the cold cement floor. Luke was kneeling by his side trying to comfort him.

 "Dominik," He whispered softly touching Nikki's shoulder, "Oh God..." 

Xavier frowned taking a step closer to the two as Luke's voice quickly lowered into inaudible mumbling. 

 "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Luke mumbled pulling Nikki's limp form to him.

 Xavier pulled himself from this memory and backed into another, one taking place several years before the last memory. 

  "FREAK!!" A woman shouted shoving Luke out the door.

 Luke stumbled and fell to the ground, "Mom!" He quickly climbed back to his feet, "I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! Please don't send me away!!" A large man dressed in white grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him away from the house, "MOM!!" Luke screamed as the door slammed shut and he was forced into the back of a white van.

Xavier was suddenly pulled from the memory, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Luke screamed at him shoving Xavier to the ground and out of his mind. 

 Xavier's eyes snapped open and he leaned back in his chair taking in a deep gasping breath.

 "Chuck?" Logan grunted, taking his eyes off the screaming Luke to Xavier. 

 "I'm fine Logan." Xavier nodded.

Nikki hugged Luke firmly from behind, dodging his flailing limbs and whispering softly, calming things into his ear.

Lance held Scott's hand, worried for Luke. "What happened?" He asked Xavier. "Can you stop him?"

"His memories are hitting him full force," Xavier frowned glancing at Logan who was once again staring at Luke, "He's reliving them..." 

Logan snorted pulling himself from his own thoughts, "If he doesn't snap out of it soon he's gonna really go crazy." 

Lance glared at Logan as Nikki cringed when he heard this, but pretended not too, still talking to Luke in fast whispers. 

"Logan... come on..." Lance said. "Xavier, what can we do? There has to be _some_thing...."

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do at the moment, Lance. He has to come out of it himself."

 Logan glared at Lance, "The best thing we can do is ta let 'im know were here fer 'im." 

 "How did you do it, Logan?" Scott spoke up remembering the first time he met Logan.

 "Had ta force myself ta wake up, it wasn't easy." Logan grunted.

 Luke's eyes suddenly snapped open, "They... they left me." He swallowed thickly, fresh tears running down his cheeks, "Why'd they leave me?" His voice cracked in anguish. 

"Who left you?" Nikki asked, wiping the tears away with the palm of his hands.

Luke, still in the recesses of his mind, choked back a sob, "My family... I'm crazy and a mutant. Nobody wants me."

"I want you Luke." Nikki offered. "It's okay, you don't need those fucks, you've got me." He said, now petting Luke's hair. 

He pulled Luke's head down to rest on his shoulder so that he could hold him better. 

Lance squirmed, not liking the fact that they had to leave Luke like this.

Luke sniffed closing his eyes, "I don't want to be left alone..." He whimpered.

 Scott leaned his head against Lance's shoulder as he watched. 

"I won't leave you Luke." Nikki said firmly. 

~*~


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! ^_____^ 

~*~ 

Todd, who had snuck in behind them all and was listening, realized that the only time Nikki had sounded so clear and certain was when he had insulted him in the hallway, the difference being that there wasn't anything mean in his tone now, only fierce devotion.

"Luke?" Xavier tried, "Would you like to move somewhere more comfortable?" 

 Luke lifted his head and opened his eyes, "Where...?" He asked his eyes slowly becoming clear again.

Nikki was still murmuring random things in Luke's ear. 

 Lance tilted his head. "Are you okay Luke?" He said tentatively.

Luke blinked a few times and wiped the remainder tears from his eyes, "...Yes? Was I just crying?" He frowned looking at his hands.

Nikki pulled back and wiped Luke's face again. "Don't be sad Luke, I won't leave." He said again, hugging Luke hard. 

"Sad?" Luke raised his eyebrows then looked to the others for answers, "Why am I on the floor?" 

 "You had a mental breakdown, kid." Logan grunted folding his arms over his chest. 

 "I did?" 

"You pulled what Nikki usually pulls." Lance offered, smiling a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

Nikki nuzzled his head into Luke's shoulder a bit more. "Are you okay?" 

Luke nodded slowly.

 "You look a lot better." Scott smiled softly leaning into Lance.

"Yea man, we got worried." Lance said, putting his arms around Scott's waist. 

"Sorry..." Luke murmured sheepishly. 

"No problem." Lance said. "Just... what happened? Do you know what triggered it off?"

Nikki sat back and kissed Luke chastely. Luke made a small noise of surprise and kissed him back. Logan snorted in disgust and left the room muttering something about D.R sessions. Xavier shook his head and left behind Logan. 

 "Hey you two!" Scott laughed.

Nikki looked over his shoulder at Scott, and Lance gave Scott an affectionate punch. "That was getting good Scott." He mock-whined.

Luke coughed in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing, "I'm not sure what set it off... stress I think..."

"You think you'll know if it starts again?" Lance asked. 

"You prolly wanna think more about stopping them or how to avoid them, yo." Todd pointed out.

 Nikki put his arms around Luke's shoulders and sighed happily.

"I just started to feel...numb," Luke shrugged, "I don't know how to stop it..." He sighed leaning against the cabinets behind him.

 "Maybe you've been suppressing your emotions for too long?" Scott suggested.

 Luke frowned, "No." 

"Maybe..." Nikki started quietly. "Maybe I'm contagious." He looked up. "Do you think so? Maybe you caught it from me."

Luke smiled softly, "I don't think so."

"What should we do if it happens again?" Lance asked reasonably.

Climbing to his feet, Luke swayed slightly then straightened up, "I don't know, it's never happened before..." He shrugged slightly.

Nikki, still sitting on the ground, rubbed his head against Luke's knee, clinging to him with one hand. 

"Shall we just leave you to it next time, or what?" Lance asked. "I think we should call the professor if it happens again anyway."

Luke nodded, "Yea, I agree." He smiled slightly as he ran his hand through Nikki's hair, "Does he remind any of you of a cat?" He asked randomly changing subjects.

Todd laughed. Nikki grinned, and looked up, then meowed.

Lance turned and smacked Scott on the arm. "Why don't you ever cling to me like that?" He asked.

"You want me too?" Scott asked smiling evilly.

Lance couldn't help but grin back. "You know I do." He said, leaning in for a kiss. 

Todd snorted. "I'm leaving before you guys start REALLY making out, yo." He said, sticking his tongue out. "Can't you get a room?"

He yelped, and then ran out giggling as Lance aimed a swat at him. Nikki narrowed his eyes at the couple, then went up on his knees, pulling at Luke's trouser leg to make him bend down a little bit. Luke raised his eyebrows and bent down a little. Nikki smiled then lunged up, kissing Luke firmly, not wanting to be outdone by Scott and Lance.

Luke stumbled backwards from the impact but caught himself along with Nikki. 

 Scott broke out into laughter, "Holy cow!" He laughed falling into Lance.

Lance grabbed Scott, laughing as well. "Luke, you are a lucky, lucky man." He said between laughs. 

Nikki was surprised that Luke was initiating a kiss, but wasn't going to complain. He put his arms round Luke's neck sweetly. Lance pulled on Scott's hand. "Come with me... I wanna go practice..." He smirked

"Practice what?" Scott asked innocently.

"Tonsil hockey."

Scott grinned, "Sounds like fun."

 Luke closed his eyes leaning into Nikki as he tried to ignore Scott and Lance.

Nikki looked round, then back at Luke. "What's tonsil hockey?" He asked. 

Lance laughed on his way out of the kitchen.

"Give him a demonstration Luke." He called.

Luke blushed turning away as Scott cracked up following Lance out of the kitchen.

~*~

A/N: Please Review!! ^__^


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!

This-*- is a change of scenes, you'll understand when ya get to that spot… hopefully. Lol. 

~*~ 

"Luke..." Nikki asked, once they had gone. "You are okay aren't you?"

 "Yea, I'm fine." Luke smiled. 

Nikki bit his lower lip . "I got scared."

Luke frowned pulling Nikki into a hug, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Nikki curled his fingers into Luke's jumper. "We'll never leave each other, will we?" He asked insecurely.

"No," Luke smiled, "Never."

Nikki smiled. "Good."

Pulling away slightly, Luke turned his attention to the door, "I should probably go and talk to Kitty now," He looked back down at Nikki, "You can come, but you should stay out side, you know..."

Nikki walked over to Luke and took his hand. "I'm coming. If yuo get in trouble, I wanna help.."

Luke smiled, "Alright." He said leading them from the kitchen and up to Kitty's room. 

 He hesitated briefly before knocking on the door.

Kitty, wiping at her eyes delicately with a tissue, sniffed, and looked at Logan for a second, before calling out in a choked voice. "Come in."

Luke glanced over at Nikki before pushing open the door, "Hey Kitty." He smiled softly as he walked in.

 Logan glanced at Kitty and raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay Logan." she said hoarsely. "Thank you. Could you, like, give us a sec?" She asked

"Alright darlin', ya know where ta find me if ya need anything." He smirked slightly then stalked passed Luke and out into the hallway closing the door behind him. 

Nikki, who had been sitting on the floor cross-legged, looked s-l-o-w-l-y up to Logan's face and eeped, freezing on the spot. 

*

Kitty wiped her face and got up, moving into the bathroom. "What do you want?" She called, running a tap to wash her face.

Logan smirked at Nikki, "How ya doin' kid?"

  "I'm sorry I hurt you Kitty," Luke said softly as he followed her to the bathroom and stood in the doorway, "I honestly didn't know you... you had feelings for me."  

*

Nikki, remembering how Logan tried to help with the thing in his head, but still afraid of him, actually replied. "I-I-I..." okay... it wasn't MUCH of a reply... but it was something.

 *

"Didn't know I had feelings?" Kitty asked, suddenly angry, coming out of the bathroom. "What did you think I was doing when I asked if you wanted to go out? What did you think the kiss was about?"

*

Logan chuckled softly, "It's a start kid," He shook his head glancing at the door, "What's he up to in there anyways?"

 "He's talking to Kitty." He said, still timidly. 

*

Luke ran a hand through his hair, "Things have been real messed up lately Kitty, I didn't know 'what' was going on..." He sighed softly, "I'm sorry."

Kitty paced. "Yea, well, you, like, could a TOLD me Luke. If things were that messed up, you should a told me to wait for a while." She turned, angry again. "Besides, you don't seemed to be too confused about dating that little... SCREWBALL out there." She said, running a hand through her hair. "Why do all men DO this?" She asked herself, tears coming to her eyes once again.

 "First of all, he's NOT a screwball," Luke said narrowing his eyes, "And second why do all men do what?" 

"Why do all men go GAY on me." She spat. "And wake up Luke. The guy you're dating... he's crazy. Accept it."

*

Logan nodded slowly, " Yer afraid of Kitty?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Nikki looked round, hearing raised voices, then fidgeting nervously. "She's like mummy..." He said distractedly. 

"Yer mum mean to ya?" Logan asked softly squatting down beside the boy.

Nikki leant away from Logan, looking at him curiously. Alex didn't talk to them in anything but a growl... and he was also less scary than Kitty...

"No.." He said, biting on his thumb. "Mummy punished me cause I was bad." He sniffed as the tears started. He rubbed at his face with the back of his hand. "I didn't mean to be bad, I didn't."

*

 "Even if me an' you went out Kitty, you would a found out that I'M just AS crazy. We both CAME from ASYLUMS!" Luke snorted and turned away running a hand through his hair, "I really am sorry that I upset you Kitty, it wouldn't have worked out anyways," He frowned slightly, "We can still be friends though..."

 Kitty sighed. "I'm sorry." she said eventually. "I'm just, like, really upset here you know? You're the second boy I've like who likes another boy and I'm... well, I'm scared."

*

"Yer not a bad kid Nikki," Logan tilted his head to the side slightly, "She put a lotta shit in yer head, didn' she?"

"No..." Nikki shook his head. "I'm bad, it's my fault, not mummy's." He looked round, then went back to chewing on his nails. "But I wish she hadn't drowned me in the bath. It upsets Luke."

Logan snorted, "Ya honestly think yer bad, huh Squirrel?"

 "I don't mean to be, but I keep doing stupid things." He said mournfully.

"Like what?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

*

 "You'll find a guy, Kitty," Luke smiled softly and pulled her into a hug, "He's out there somewhere."

Kitty hugged him back *I want you* but she didn't say anything. 

 "You okay?" Luke asked pulling back from the hug.

 "I don't know.." She sighed. "I'm just so lonely. Ever since the other guys.." She trailed off. 

 "Other guys?" Luke asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

 "The other mutants" Kitty said quietly. "All my old friends, all of them were killed.."

*

"Like I'm always hungry and I eat too much, or I make too much noise when she wants some quiet, or when I spilt things on the carpet, or that time I came back home late, or when I was talking but no one was there... and the time I saw the thing in my closet..." He continued, an endless litany of simple childhood accidents mixed in with the workings of his schizophrenic mind.

 "Nikki," Logan interrupted the kid's ramblings, "If what ch'ya mentioned makes ya a bad kid, then we're all in trouble. Yer just a normal kid."

"But mummy got mad." He said, confused. "I was a bad boy, she said. And then she punished me. Cause I was bad..."

*

Luke frowned, "How?" He asked suddenly drawn in and curious.

 Kitty turned her head, hiding it in his chest. "The FOH came." She said quietly. "They were all killed in their beds." She bit her lip and tears fell from her eyes. She cried quietly, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

Luke wrapped his arms around Kitty's small shaking frame, "I'm sorry..." He whispered at a loss of words.

Kitty cried harder. "They were only kids." She wept. "What did we do?"

Staring at the wall Luke shook his head slowly, "There was nothing you could of done... it's set in the minds of humans that we're evil and will some day destroy them all." He swallowed thickly; it wasn't a bad idea after all.

*

Child abuse, he had seen several cases of it but none as bad as he was witnessing right now, "I bet Luke's constantly tellin' ya yer not a bad kid, isn' he?" Logan grunted, now sitting cross-legged in front of Nikki.

 "Luke's nice to me." Nikki nodded. "I love him." He said simply. 

Logan smiled, "I know ya do, kid" 

 Nikki started at that. "You do?" He said. "You're not gonna be mad with us are you?" He asked warily. 

"Course not," Logan grunted shaking his head slightly, "Why would I be made at ya?"

Nikki frowned. Because he associated Logan with Alex, he was finding it hard to differentiate between what he had said and what Alex had said. Somehow he managed. "Because... Alex said... that only he was allowed to touch us and no one else, not even each other."

Logan snorted; this Alex guy was a sick bastard, "Yer no longer under his control anymore. Whatever he did to you two is in the past and yer gonna have ta work through it. You an' Luke are strong, I'm sure you'll both be okay." Logan smirked slightly; he wasn't only trying to convince Nikki...

*

"But we should've been more prepared... so many died...what else where we training for...?" She dissolved into helpless tears.       

 "No one expected that things would get as bad as they did," Luke sighed resting his chin on top of Kitty's head, "No one knew that those bastards would actually go through with their plans."

Kitty whimpered. "But we were supposed to be ready for anything." She clung to Luke. "I HATE them all. " She said viciously.

 "I know," Luke whispered softly, his head was beginning to hurt again, "But hating isn't going to get any of us anywhere."

 Kitty sniffled. "I guess you're right." She said, but still held onto Luke, unwilling to let go yet.

The room suddenly tilted and spun violently; slamming his eyes shut, Luke staggered slightly and felt himself begin to fall.

*

Nikki nervously bit at his already chewed nails. "I'm not strong.. I can't forget.." He dropped his hands and held his head, shaking it hard. "He won't get out of my head...." he said, his voice slightly frantic

"Who won't?" Logan grunted softly and raised an eyebrow.

"He won't, he won't..." Nikki yelped in a rush and acted as if he was fighting someone off. 

*

Kitty sagged when Luke's weight fell against her. She grabbed him and held him up, but had to go on her knees, as she wasn't strong enough to hold him. "Luke.. LUKE?" She called, shaking him.

*

"Ya alright there, kid?" Logan asked reaching his hand out to rest on Nikki's shoulder. He quickly withdrew it when he heard Kitty start to scream.

 "What the Hell?" He muttered climbing to his feet; her voice was laced in panic and fear. Without any further hesitation, Logan raced into the bedroom finding Luke unconscious on the floor.

Kitty stood back from Luke. "He just passed out Logan." She said, sounding distressed and unnerved, wet tear tracks still running down her cheeks. 

Outside the room, Nikki had gone still against the wall with his eyes closed, and had almost bitten his lip through, blood running into his mouth and down his chin so fast that his shirt front was already stained with it.

Logan sniffed the air then looked over his shoulder, "I smell blood..." He turned all the way around and walked out into the hallway finding Nikki propped up against the wall bleeding. 

 ~Chuck, we've got problem.~

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

~*~

Lance was in the infirmary getting a tablet for his migraines when the place suddenly filled. Luke and Nikki were down again, and Lance felt a blaze of anger towards the sadists who had reduced the two guys to this, which only made his head hurt more. He wandered over to take a look, standing back from the bed that Luke was laid on as Logan sweepingly put him down on it. The boy was still but there was no sign of any physical attack. 

 Logan had Nikki over his other shoulder, and the kid seemed pretty traumatized. There was a lot of blood coming from his mouth and he had a wild-eyed detached look to him. 

 Xavier wheeled into the room shortly after Logan; he glanced over a Lance and frowned slightly, "Lance? Will you please go and get the anti-psychotic from the drawer in the desk there?"

 Lance, looking befuddled, did as he was told. He somehow got Nikki to open his mouth by gently squeezing on his jaw, and then popped the meds into the back of Nikki's throat, handing him a glass of water. Nikki swallowed and trembled for a few minutes until the meds started taking effect and he chilled out into a reaction-slow state. Lance stayed near where Nikki was sitting on a gurney to keep an eye on him. 

 "What's going on Professor?" He asked, peering at Luke inquisitively.

 "I'm not sure," Xavier answered truthfully, "Influx of memories for Nikki, I'm assuming, but Luke... Kitty said he just suddenly passed out onto the floor. And I can't get into his mind, his shields are too strong." 

 Logan frowned folding his arms over his chest, "What are we gonna do then?" 

 "I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that." Xavier sighed glancing over in Luke's direction.

Luke made a soft grunting sound, then hesitatingly opened his eyes and sat up. Lance looked up, glancing at Nikki to see if he'd do anything. 

 He didn't so much as lift his bowed head, so Lance decided to ask the question... "Hey man, how're you feeling? What happened?"

Luke slowly turned his head towards Lance, his face completely blank.

 "Luke?" Xavier furrowed his eyebrows as he approached the side of the bed, "What's wrong Luke?"

Logan frowned taking a step towards the group now surrounding Luke's bedside.

 Luke twitched slightly then blinked, "Who...?" He muttered softly furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Lance had a bad feeling about this… He turned to catch Nikki who had almost fallen forwards off the gurney. He up righted the boy, then turned to Luke. "Luke... are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Luke replied softly glancing around the room at everyone, "... I'm fine..."

"Man, you seem a little... fuzzy..." Lance said uncertainly, raising an eyebrow at Logan

Logan shrugged then turned back to Luke who was staring at them.

 "Luke, do you know who we are?" Xavier asked shifting in his chair slightly.

 Luke turned to him and slowly shook his head, "I should though... shouldn't I?"

Lance ran a hand through his hair. *Shit* He thought. He clicked his fingers, "Hey Luke... do you know who this is?" He asked, lifting Nikki's drooping head.

Something clicked in Luke's mind but didn't stick and once again he shook his head 'no'. That seemed to cut through Nikki's drug addled mind. He knew what was going on around him; he just couldn't seem to make his body work. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, but there wasn't a single drug that could make him sit there while Luke professed to not knowing him. He groaned, getting off the gurney, and Lance helped him down. He fell to his knees once he got to the floor, so Lance had to help carry him up to Luke's bed. 

 Once he was there, he rested his head and arms on the mattress, looking at Luke with hazy vision. "Luke..? It's me... Nikki..." He slurred.

Luke looked to the others, Logan frowned and turned away; Xavier shook his head sadly and wheeled over to a desk and began looking through it for something.

 "Nikki." Luke repeated letting the name roll around in his head, it sounded so familiar...

Nikki clawed at the mattress, trying to get his legs under him, so eventually Lance just lifted him onto the bed. Nikki sat, hands braced so that he could stay up. "Dominik, remember..." He said, sounding like a child who's mother has inexplicably left it. "Remember... we left that place... with... Alex..."

'Dominik...Alex...' Luke closed his eyes trying to remember. 'Dark rooms...rape... torture... Dominik...'

 "The asylum..." Luke whispered finally as he opened his eyes.

 Nikki was lying in a little sprawl, his head practically on Luke's lap, one hand resting against Luke's leg. He was half-asleep, but when he heard Luke begin to remember, he finally gave in to the drug and drifted into a deeper sleep. 

 Lance gave Luke a concerned look. "Do you remember us now Luke?" He asked

Luke shook his head sadly, "No." He whispered, a look of frustration washing over his face.

 "It's okay Luke, it'll come back to you." Lance said reassuringly. "Just know that we're your friends and we won't let anything bad happen to you okay? We just wanna help."

Logan, meanwhile, had wandered over to Xavier as the crippled man shuffled through documents and stuff.

 "What're ya doin', Chuck?" 

Xavier paused and sat down the stack of papers he had been shuffling through, "I was looking for something Hank left behind..."

 "Like what?" Logan grunted raising an eyebrow.

 "X-ray machine... I'm sure I can fix it if I could just find the documents."

Logan glanced over his shoulder at Luke and the others then back to Xavier, "Ya think they have something physically wrong with 'im?" 

 Xavier looked up at him, "Yes."

~*~


	36. Chapter 36 Death of a Lover

~*~

Lance sat outside on the step, finishing off a cigarette, one of the few that he smoked. It had been about half an hour since Luke's strange collapse and he was now sitting there with the other mutant, Nikki, still under the influence of the anti-psychotic, slumbering next to him, head on Luke's lap. 

"So.. can you remember anything more yet?" He asked casually.

"Little things." Luke sighed absentmindedly running his fingers through Nikki's hair as he stared off into the trees surrounding the mansion perimeter, "I feel weird... Like the wolf inside me wants to escape or something."

Lance nodded. "How weird is 'weird'?" He asked. 

Luke shrugged slightly, "I don't know. I just feel... numb."

Nikki made sleepy kitten noises in his sleep, curling his fingers and shifting slightly before silencing again. Lance looked down and snickered, then looked back up at Luke. "That doesn't sound too good." He mused. "How're you feeling physically?"

"Physically I feel fine, never better actually." He smiled slightly but it didn't last long.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked, noting the way Luke's face fell.

Luke's back stiffened, "I've been trying to suppress my mutation for the pass fifteen minutes." He relaxed again and sighed.

As if he felt Luke's tension in his sleep, Nikki frowned and squeezed Luke's knee, where he could reach, gently, rubbing his cheek on Luke's leg as well. Lance gave Luke a quizzical look. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Why don't you just let it go?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I might loose control," Luke trembled closing his eyes again, "I'm afraid I might kill someone..."

"Is it that bad?" Lance asked, concerned for Luke's already stressed mental state. 

Luke nodded grimacing slightly; his K-9 teeth had a vampire-ish point to them.

 "I don't think I can... I can hold it back anymore... t-take Nikki a-and go inside." His voice had lowered into a throaty growl and when he opened his eyes again they had an unusual glow to them.

"Shit.." Lance was torn, not wanting to leave Luke in a vulnerable state. *Professor, get Logan to come down here... Luke's changing and he says he might be unstable.* He grabbed Nikki and hoisted him into his arms, where the smaller boy lay limply. "I called Xavier to get Logan to come and be with you... he might be able to help.." He said, before carrying Nikki into the house.

Luke nodded and once he heard the door close he let the mutation take over.

Logan came downstairs, and Lance pointed outside, having put Nikki down on the sofa. Logan opened and closed the door, seeing Luke, but keeping a wary distance. "Hey kid..." he started.

Luke's head jerked up at the new voice and he growled softly as the transformation between his human state and wolf state completed. He looked like a caged animal with the way his fur stood on end and his teeth bared. He glared at Logan with wide yellow eyes.

Logan also growled and stared Luke in the eye, demanding submission. He had the upper hand as this was his home turf, and he was older than the other wolf. "Come on kid, it's me, Logan. You can get a grip on this thing..."

Not backing down, Luke took a step forward; fear passed over his eyes briefly but was gone just as quick as it came.

Logan didn't move an inch. "Luke. I know you know me. Think.. you know Nikki, he's inside. You have to get this under control Luke, or how are you ever gonna be able to see Nikki again. Come on kid, I know you can do it. Just concentrate."

Taking several hesitant steps backwards, Luke averted his eyes to the glass door behind Logan. His sniffed the air then dove for the door.

Logan growled. "Oh no you don't." And he lunged, knocking the wolf away from his intended goal and onto his side. Logan pinned him down, trying to avoid the teeth at the front...

Luke struggled with all his might with the two-hundred-some pound man pinning him on the ground. He bared his teeth and managed to get a good solid bite on Logan's lower arm.

Logan snarled and used every ounce of self-restraint he had not to reflexively run the kid through with his claws. He grabbed Luke's mouth, with the jaws still around his arm with one hand, and sat on the wolf, holding his mouth closed.. "Luke.." He said, voice strained with pain. "Nikki's fine. But you have to come back to your senses. Luke.Listen to me. Youre not an animal... you're a mutant... remember.

Luke's eyes focused on him for a moment, he seemed to be gaining control over himself again. 

 'Logan...' He said mentally, his telepathic voice strained, 'don't...'

Logan kept his grip, but smoothed Luke's coat with his other hand. "Come on kid, don't give in. it's your power, own it. You can control yourself. Now come on."

'Loosing.... control....' Luke's eyes began to fog over again.

"No! Luke! You're not.. Come on, stay with me. Think about the training, think about Kitty... think about Nikki, Luke. Come on, I know you're strong enough."

Luke's eyes narrowed and in a sudden bout of energy he kicked Logan off himself and bolted for the door and jumped through the glass shattering it.

Nikki slept still on the sofa, and Lance stood in front of him, holding his hands up. "Luke, I don't wanna hurt you..." He started. 

"LANCE!" Logan shouted. "GET OUT OF HIS WAY"

Luke jumped onto Lance grabbing him by his throat in a vice-like bite, the coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth and he pulled away jumping off Lance and onto the sofa.

Lance pressed a hand to his ripped throat, the blood loss making his sight gray around the edges. Logan ran in, leaving Luke with Nikki for the time being, as it didn't LOOK like the wolf was going to hurt the boy, and called to Xavier. *Chuck. We need some assistance down here NOW or Lance's gonna bite the big one.*

He ripped the cover from a cushion and pressed it against the wound in Lance's neck. "you're gonna be okay Rocky" He said, looking back at Luke. 

*Logan, what's going on?* Xavier scent as he made his way into the living-room.

 Luke sniffed Nikki over and growled when he smelt something off about the boy.

"Luke's transformed and he can't control himself, and he just took a bite outta Lance's throat" Logan grunted hurriedly.

Nikki, still in happy dream world, seemed to sense Luke near him, and turned over towards the body heat.

Something was wrong with the boy, and the only way to fix it in Luke's screwed up mind was to kill him. He barked angrily as Nikki moved towards him then attacked him.

Self-preservation took over, and the strange power possessing Nikki took over. He sat up, eyes swirling like oil, and held a hand up towards Luke. Luke was enveloped in a strange force, and pinned up onto the ceiling. Nikki.. or whoever it was, looked up at the wolf and grinned evilly, then turning his head, held a hand out to Lance. he closed his hand and as he did so, the large gash closed and healed, leaving the other boy pale and blood covered, but alive and breathing on the floor. He snarled at Logan and Xavier. "Honestly... you people are pathetic." He turned his attention back to Luke, bringing him down to the floor, then grabbing his head. The strange eyes closed, and then the boy made a terrible noise as smoke rose from where his hands were on Luke's skull. He forced Luke's body to change back to human form, then let go, letting it fall to the ground. He looked at his singed hands, and licked across one carefully, then smiled at Logan, chuckling. He lifted his hands again, as if he was going to do something else, but then he stopped, jerking, and growled. "You little fuck... NO!" And the strange color left his eyes, and he was Nikki again. The boy looked confused, began trembling when the pain from his hands hit him, then saw Luke and crawled over to him, crying. "Luke... Luke... wake up, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He sobbed, laying his head on Luke's chest.

Xavier wheeled himself over to the Nikki and Luke and frowned, he glanced up at Logan and sighed shaking his head.

Lance groaned, trying to sit up, but then lying back down when everything started spinning. "What happened?" He asked muggily. Nikki continued to cry, occasionally shaking Luke despite the pain in his hands. 

Logan knelt down next to Luke and felt his neck for a pulse, then straightened back up and bowed his head.

 "He's dead." He frowned.

Nikki continued to shake Luke. "Luke. Wake up, please... it's okay. Mummy's gone, Alex isn't here.. wake up Luke please.."

Lance closed his eyes. "Shit."

"Nikki," Logan rested his hand on Nikki's shoulder, "Luke's..." He looked to the others for help then added lamely, "a little tired... why don't we let him get some rest?"

 "Logan." Xavier frowned at him, *We're going to have to tell him sooner or later.*

 *Let Scooter tell 'im.* Logan scowled at Xavier, he didn't have the heart to tell the boy.

Nikki jumped under Logan's touch and shrank away from him. "What did you do to him?" he asked tearfully. "He won't wake up."

"Not me." Logan shook his head as he climbed to his feet. 

"Nikki I'm sorry, Luke's dead..." Xavier told the boy softly.

Nikki froze, going white "N-no he's not." He said faintly. "You did something to him... he's only sleeping. " He turned back to Luke and shook him desperately. "Please Luke, please.." He entreated.

Logan glanced at Xavier who slowly nodded back, "Nikki," Logan said finally, "I need to take Luke down to the infirmary... will you let me?"

Nikki latched onto Luke, hiding his head in Luke's still chest. "No... I won't let you take him away." He whimpered. 

Scott entered the room and glanced around suddenly looking panicked, "What happened?" He asked to no one in particular.

Lance feeling faint, and having actually passed out for a second there, beckoned Scott over. "Hey babe." He choked out, smiling weakly, although it faded. "Bad news love. Luke's dead."

Scott stopped in mid-stride, "What happened?" He asked looking down at Nikki curled up on Luke's still form. 

Nikki looked up, his face tear stained, when he heard Scott's voice. "He won't wake up." He said mournfully. "Help me."

Lance shook his head. " He went nuts... Nikki made him change back, I dunno... healed me, but then Luke... well.."

"Didn't make it." Logan finished in a low growl.

Scott kneeled down next to Nikki, "Hey Nikki," he said softly, "Why don't we go and find your journal?"

Nikki was confused. He trusted Scott to not screw him over, and he was concerned, rabidly, about Luke, ignoring what he'd been told as he was unable to process that, but Scott behaving so calmly threw him. "Wh-what about Luke?"

"Lance, Logan, and Xavier are going to take care of him, okay?" Scott managed a sad smile; he didn't know how he was going to get the news through Nikki's head.

Nikki darted a quick look at Logan and Xavier, clutching to Luke. "I don't wanna leave him here." He said, but there was something in his voice that suggested he could be persuaded.

Scott frowned slightly in thought, "How about we get your journal and you can write in it for a while, or we can go watch a movie?"

Nikki sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Luke will be okay?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yea." Scott lied not knowing what else he could tell the boy.

Nikki looked back down at Luke and brushed his spilt hair from his eyes, then leant down and kissed him on the lips. "See you later." He told him, then turned and got up, skirting Logan and reaching a hand out to Scott.

Scott took his hand and after sparing one last look at Lance he left the room with Nikki in tow.

 "Now what?" Logan grunted staring down at the paling Luke. 

 "Take him down stairs and I'll make the funeral arrangements." Xavier sighed sadly.

~*~


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thank you for the reviews ^__^

~*~

Nikki, still anxious about Luke, had found his journal and had just finished writing another flood of flashback memories down. 

It hurt, and i still think hes there sometimes, even though hed been gone for ages. I tried to scrub his touch off in the shower, i washed till i started bleeding even more, but i still cant feel clean about it... I wonder if Luke always feels this dirty as well, and how does he cope with it? 

He closed the journal and looked up at Scott, head tilted. "Do you wanna read?" He asked nervously.

Scott smiled, "You want me too?"

Nikki shrugged. "I don't know." He said, truthfully, "Luke said it helped to share."

"That's true," Scott nodded solemnly, I'll read it only if you want me too."

"You can read it if it will help." Nikki countered.

Scott sighed inwardly, "Truthfully Nikki, I don't know if it will."

Nikki sucked his thumb. "Can I read your journal?"

"I don't have one," Scott smiled, "Did Luke keep one too?"

Nikki thought. "I think he did." He said, looking around. "Where is Luke?" 

Scott's face dropped slightly, "Luke was hurt really bad Nikki," He said weakly, "He didn't make it."

 "Didn't make what?" Nikki knew what had happened, but his mind insisted on sliding away from the truth, hoping that denial would somehow make it all better.

 "Luke's dead, Nikki." Scott said bluntly not meaning to sound so harsh, but he just didn't know any other way to put it.

Nikki flinched. "No he isn't.. " He said shakily. "He can't be.. he's not.. I just saw him."

Scott shook his head, "I'm sorry Nikki." He said softly.

Nikki shook his head. "Mummy's gone... she didn't, she couldn't hurt him." He protested.

"You're right, she didn't hurt him, Luke hurt himself Nikki. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybodies fault."

Nikki cried, but he didn't seem to realize it. "But.. he said he wouldn't leave. He said we'd get out. He said he wouldn't leave me alone."

"I'm sorry." Scott frowned pulling Nikki into a hug.

Nikki cried quietly into Scott's shirt, unbelieving. He eventually curled up slightly, putting his thumb in his mouth as he often did when he felt insecure, and twining a piece of his hair round his index finger, leaning his head against Scott.

Scott sighed gently running his fingers through Nikki's hair, "Everything'll be okay." He whispered softly.

Nikki shook his head 'no', but didn't say a word. 

Leaning his head back to look at the ceiling, Scott scowled angrily, 'Why did you have to leave him here like this Luke? Why wouldn't you let anyone help you!?' He thought angrily.

Nikki felt Scott's body tense in anger, and pulled back, alarmed. He looked at Scott questioningly, unsure whether or not he should attempt to flee.

Scott dropped his eyes back down to Nikki and his expression softened, "Sorry." He mumbled looking away again.

Nikki tilted his head. "Its okay." He said softly.

 He leaned back into Scott. After a while he spoke brokenly. "I wish mum had killed me that time." He confessed.

"What?" Scott said in shock.

"Cause then,.. then I wouldn'a met Luke, and this wouldn't hurt so much." He said, his eyes closed tight.

Scott frowned, "I know it hurts Nikki, but over time it'll get better."

"God, how can this get better?" Nikki choked. "I'm cursed Scott, I'm cursed. That's why these things keep happening. If I'd died, Luke would still be alive. It's my fault..." He realized and then began pulling away from Scott, fighting against the hug. "It's all my fault, and you're gonna die as well if I don't get outta here now."

"It's not your fault Nikki," Scott tried to reason with him, "How do you know that if you weren't alive then maybe Luke wouldn't be either. Maybe he would've given up back at the asylum a long time ago?" 

"How do you know he would've Luke was strong? It was my fault, I pushed him over the edge, I stressed him out and now he's dead, and you're all gonna die if you don't let me outta here." He ran to the door and opened it.

Scott watched helplessly as Nikki ran from the room.

Nikki ran down the corridor and swerved, almost crashing into the wall. He picked himself up and kept going, the only thought in his head was to get out of there and away from anyone else.

Logan stepped out of his room nearly crashing into Nikki as the boy darted down the hall.

 "Whoa there Squirrel, where's the fire?" He grunted raising an eyebrow.

Nikki stopped, eyes huge, but attempted to get past Logan. "Lemme go, I have to go..." He said wildly.

"You okay?" Logan frowned slightly.

"I'll kill you all if you don't let me go." Nikki warned, already running passed Logan, now that he had squeezed by.

Logan blinked and watched the boy vanish around the corner, "Shit." He mumbled shaking his head.

 Nikki was glad that he got away from Logan and kept going, the shadow of a curse he was convinced he had following him all the way. "Gotta get out.. gotta get out.." he said to himself as he ran

Kitty fazed herself through the wall carrying a box of Kleenex's; she had just heard the news about Luke and was heartbroken. As she wandered down the hallway, a mess of tears and snot she ran into Nikki.

 "Oh Nikki." She smiled watery, "Hi."

Nikki recoiled and literally leaped back into the wall. He slid down until he was sitting, confused. Eventually he stammered. "I-I-I have t-to leave.. I gotta get a-away.."

"Why?" Kitty asked looking baffled.

"C-cause I'll kill you... all of you..."

Kitty sniffed wiping at her eyes, "Why would you do that Nikki?"

"Cause I'm cursed..." He whimpered. "I was cursed with you and when Daddy left and when I saw things and when Alex, when that bastard touched us and when Luke died, it was my fault, so I gotta leave..."

"It's not your fault Nikki," Kitty shook her head, "Please stay. Please stay with us." She pleaded, he was the only connection to Luke she had left.

It cut through Nikki's panic. "You... you WANT me to stay mummy?" He asked, confused. "But... everyone will die.."

Kitty nodded slowly, "I want you to stay Nikki. No one else will die, okay?"

Nikki stared at her, then put his face in his hands crying. "Luke's dead." He sobbed fiercely. "It shoulda been me, it shoulda been me.."

Not knowing what else to do, Kitty approached the boy and pulled him into a hug. Her own tears rolled down her cheeks.

 "It's not your fault Nikki," She sobbed, "You tried to help him."

Nikki let himself be hugged, resisting his fear of her for once. "I'm so, so sorry mum." He wept. "I didn't mean to.. I can't be a good boy." He said, heart broken.

Kitty stood there holding him, "You're not bad." She cried wiping at her own tears.

Nikki ignored that and cried harder. "It hurts so much." He whimpered between sobs.

"I know." Kitty whispered, oh God did she know.

Nikki's sobs eventually began to slow down. "Mummy?" He asked. "Why didn't you kill me before? Why did you send me to that bad place and make me meet him mummy, why?"

Kitty pulled back away from Nikki, he mouth slowly opened in shock, "Nikki, I didn't... It wasn't me who sent you." She stuttered at a loss for words.

"Then why?" He asked plaintively. "If I wasn't bad and you didn't send me there... god mummy, why didn't you love me? Why does everything I'm near have to go bad in the end?" his eyes flickered to that black oily color, but faded back again as he suppressed his sentient power.  

"I'm not your mother." Kitty whispered her eyes watering again.

Nikki shuddered, reality colliding with the crazy fake of his mind. He didn't say anything but just stared at Kitty with a blank look

"You okay?" Kitty asked wiping at her eyes with a Kleenex.

"You're. not... mummy." Nikki said eventually.

"No, I'm not." Kitty agreed nodding slightly.

"Oh." Nikki blinked. He looked confused. "Sorry." he eventually said. "I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay." Kitty sniffed.

Nikki put his finger in his mouth, chewing on it gently. "Is Luke still gone?" he asked.

Kitty nodded, "Yea, he's still gone."

Nikki sniffed. "Can I see him?" he asked

"Not right now. But tomorrow you can." Kitty frowned; she could feel her heart breaking all over again.

Nikki suddenly felt very, very lost and alone. "I can't sleep on my own." Was all that he said about it. There was a big hole where Luke used to be, and that was all he could say.

 "I'm sorry." Was all that Kitty could think to say.

Nikki stood back from Kitty, looking back and forth down the corridor. He felt like an unmoored ship, like a bag in the wind with nowhere to go. He looked totally and utterly lost.

Kitty felt the same way Nikki looked, she didn't know what to do or say to the kid. Finally she sighed and turned away slightly, "You can help me do laundry?" She suggested dreading the thought of laundry duty.

Nikki looked unexcited. "I wanna go see Scott and Lance." he finally said. He might have realized that Kitty wasn't his mum, but the other girl still made him nervous.

Kitty nodded, "Okay." She said turning around.

Nikki frowned, and reached a hand out to stop her, but was too afraid. With a last look over his shoulder, he left in search of the other boys.

~*~


	38. Chapter 38 Funeral

~*~

Scott sat on the bed letting his right leg hang off the edge while his left leg propped up the book he was reading. A light knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, which were on other things than the book. Slowly he dropped the book and answered the door.

Nikki looked up at Scott nervously. "Hi." He said in a tiny voice.

Scott smiled softly down at him, "Hey Nikki, what's up?"

"Uh..." Nikki fidgeted. "How's Lance?"

"Good," Scott said hesitantly, then held open the door a little wider, "Do you want to come in?"

Nikki nodded, then crept in, chewing on his jumper cuff. He went over to the bed and sat on it, turning to watch Scott in silence, his cuff still in is mouth.

Scott turned to him tilting his head to the side, "You alright?"

Nikki was going to nod from habit but stopped and shook his head instead. "I can't sleep on my own, I'm scared." He whimpered. "I want Luke back."

"I know," Scott frowned slightly, "But you know he can't come back... right?"

Nikki nodded. "Like when that kid at the asylum slit his wrists and he never came back." 

Scott nodded slowly, "Yea, like that."

Nikki pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his arms, which he crossed on top of his knees. He couldn't think of anything to say. "C'n I've a hug?" he asked quietly

"Of course." Scott smiled sadly as he walked over to Nikki and pulled him into a hug.

Nikki lay in Scott's hug like he was dead. He felt like he couldn't cry anymore so he just sat there, shivering slightly from shock. "Kitty's not my mummy." He said eventually.

Scott pulled back and nodded, "I know." He said softly, "Did you talk to her?"

Nikki looked round panicked, thinking Scott was referring to his mum. "No! Mummy's not here, they took her away!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Scott held up his hands defensively, "I was talking about Kitty, did you talk to 'Kitty'?"

Nikki relaxed slightly, but still looked like a nervous cat. "Yes. She's doin' laundry."

Scott snickered in his head while maintaining a blank look, "Oh, that's nice." He smiled slightly, "So what do you want to do? Huh?" 

Nikki shrugged. "I don't know. What were you doing before?"

"Eh, reading." Scott pointed to the book lying on the bed.

"Will you read to me?"  He asked cautiously.

Scott glanced at the book, 'Alice in Wonderland.' and nodded, "Sure," He smiled picking up the book, "It's called 'Alice in Wonderland…' "

~*~

Thick gray clouds rolled over the sun as the group of mutants walked across the lush green lawn to the casket awaiting it's burial. 

Kitty held the Kleenex she had clutched in her hand up to her face as she glanced over at Logan, stoic as ever. She sniffed slightly and turned back to the man in black speaking monotonously to them. 

Scott watched the proceedings, dressed in a black suit, as was his boyfriend, whose hand he held tightly throughout the ceremony. Luke's death had only made him more aware of how short life was and he had told Lance last night, between fervent kisses, that he loved him and appreciated him. He looked down to Lance's other side and gave Lance's hand a squeeze. Lance looked at Scott, who nodded down and Lance turned his head down to look at Nikki, who was clutching his spare hand, presses against Lance's leg as if it was the only thing holding him up and staring with dead intensity at the coffin which held the body of his best friend, brother, short-time lover. The kid hadn't said a word all day and Lance was worried that this had finally broken the younger boy.

Xavier tented his hands under his chin and frowned, he could feel the wave of emotions roll of his students as they watch the proceedings of the funeral. Kitty was doing her best not to cry anymore, it had after all, been only a short time ago that Luke was holding her in his arms trying to sooth her worries. Her throat tightened and she had to look away, turning she bumped into Logan who had moved behind her and caught her in his arms.

 "Hey." He said softly as she broke into tears into his chest.

Todd felt uncomfortable in the suit, as it was so foreign to him. He stood shifting and watching in silence, turning his head to watch Kitty fall into Logan and start crying. He knew that she'd need time to get over this. He looked to where Nikki stood with Scott and Lance in the front and wondered if the crazy boy would ever get over it. He shuddered, remembering the thing that spoke to him from inside Nikki, and hoped that Luke's death wouldn't make it break out or take over. He shifted his feet again and tried to pay attention to the service.

Ororo, lifted her eyes from the little man speaking and glanced to Kitty and Logan. Logan was trying to quiet the sobs coming from Kitty's trembling form by rubbing her back and whispering things that only they could hear. She turned back and sighed softly, such a young life to loose. Not only one life did they loose that night, she noticed looking back at where Nikki stood clutching to Lance's leg, but two lives.

Slowly the casket was lowered into the ground and a handful of dirt was tossed in, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..." The man said softly. 

Kitty clutched Logan closer feeling suddenly weak, so many of these funerals had she already gone too.

~*~


	39. Chapter 39

~*~

Lance frowned as he covered the deeply slumbering Nikki with a blanket. The boy hadn't said ANYTHING since the funeral, nothing at all, and had sat in a shivering ball on a dining room chair for an hour or so. Eventually, someone suggested giving Nikki a sedative, and he'd fallen asleep, although he'd looked panicked when he'd been injected. Lance smoothed a hand through Nikki's hair, then stood up and into a hug from Scott. "I'm worried." he said, tiredly. Scott rubbed Lance's back. "He'll be okay love. Come on. It's been a hard day for us too. Lets go relax, hmmm?" Lance gave Scott a weak smile and left the room, leaving the door open in case Nikki called out in the night. 

Kitty mumbled softly in her sleep as Logan carried her up to her room. About an hour earlier she had wandered into his room in tears looking for comfort, after several dozen Kleenex's and inaudible words she had somehow managed to fall asleep propped up against his chest. He sighed warily pushing open her door, 'Can't take this 'nymore,' He thought frowning slightly as he laid Kitty down on her bed and covered her up, 'I don't think she'll be able ta take 'nother funeral...' Without much thought, he leaned over a kissed her on the forehead and made his way to the door. He paused at the door briefly then slipped out.

Todd yawned as he flicked lazily through the TV channels. He wasn't as broken up about Luke's death as Kitty or Nikki were, but he hid his upset well. He'd seen so many people die, people he knew like family, that death had stopped being a big deal for him and was now part of life. Sometimes he even envied the dead. At least their troubles were over... 

Logan stepped into the room; his eyes darted to the T.V. then to Todd. 

 "Yer up late." He grunted not realizing the time was only 6 PM, it had been such a long day. 

Todd pressed a button on the TV to show the time. "No I'm not." He pointed out. "How's Kit?" He asked.

Running a hand over his tired eyes, Logan flopped down on the couch next to the mangy boy and sighed.

 "Heartbroken."

Todd handed Logan the remote, frowning. "Will she be okay?"

Logan took the remote and nodded as he turned on a hockey game and put it on 'Mute', "Yea, it'll take time though. Been there, done that, an' it's no fun." 

Todd gave Logan a sympathetic look. "Do you think Nikki's gonna be okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Logan gave him a side-glance then turned back to his hockey game, "I dunno. The kid had some problems ta begin' with. I'm surprised we haven' heard anythin' from 'im since Luke's death. He might be holdin' it all in..." 

Todd drummed his fingers on the chair arm. "I'm scared." He finally said

Logan cocked an eyebrow then turned to Todd, "'fraid o' what?"

"Nikki." Todd said shortly, blushing. "I know he doesn't look like much, but... that thing inside him? I mean, he wasn't stable before, and now that Luke's gone...." He trailed off, leaving it to Logan's imagination

A brief memory of Nikki's mind flashed through Logan's, "Yea, I see what ch'ya mean," He grunted letting his eyes run up to the ceiling and his head tilt back slightly, "The Squirrel's nuts." He said softly, the corners of his lips twitching slightly.

Todd laughed. "That was bad, yo." He said, still amused. The smile faded. "But seriously, what if something happens? I don't think he likes me very much, you know?"

Logan nodded ruefully, "Yea, I do," He said softly then smirked, "Well, yer on yer own." He said standing up starting for the door.

Todd snorted. "Well thank you oh mighty protector." He said sarcastically, then went back to channel hopping.

Logan chuckled to himself as he entered the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

Sitting by the window in his office, Xavier sighed softly falling deep into thought.

 "Charles?" A honey sweat voice called out to him as the door creaked open. 

 Snapping back to reality, Xavier turned his chair to face Ororo as she walked in. He smiled warily at her, "Good evening Ororo."

 Ororo smiled softly as she approached the window and glanced outside, "You know as much as me that something's wrong. Nikki hasn't said a word since the funeral, not to mention the blank look that has taken residence on his face." She turned to him now frowning.

 Xavier nodded, "I was just thinking about that. I'm not sure what to do actually."

 "Well we better think of something and quick, because I have the feeling something is going to happen, and soon." 

Xavier watched Ororo retreat out of the room warily.

 "I agree." He whispered to himself before turning back to the window, a storm was rolling in.

Something in Nikki had died during Luke's burial, and it wasn't coming back. He was alone, lost in a world where terrifying mother figures abused him, and large orderlies treated him like a sex toy, and now, nowhere in sight was his savior. Nikki was passed terrified, passed sobbing, passed any emotion whatsoever, and couldn't bring himself to do more than act like an automaton. 

He fled inside at the needle they injected him with, but this hardly showed on the outside. The sedative knocked him out, and he was happy in oblivion for a little while until the nightmares started. 

He was back at home with his mother. He was four or five; she picked him up by the ankle and swung him into the wall. Now he was older, she gripped him hard round the neck, holding his head under water while his nails scrabbled against the porcelain of the tub. Another time, she kicked him under the chin as he sat coloring, so hard that his gums bled round his shattered front teeth. Luckily it was his baby set. Now he was in the asylum and someone had taken Luke away and Alex was back, holding him round the waist, now pining both his wrists together in one large hand and whispering dirty words into his ear, something like his mother had said, but totally different at the same time...

Luke was gone, and he was alone, and then he realized that at the back of every nightmare scene, the dark crackling mass that was his power had been waiting and laughing. 

He woke up screaming.

~*~


	40. Chapter 40

~*~

~I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain~

Lance heard the sound vaguely from his bed, curled up with Scott, and fell out in his haste to get to Nikki. "Shit!" 

Scott sat up straight, his eyes darting around the room wildly, "What!? What!?" He shouted falling out of the bed next to Lance.

"Nikki's screaming his head off." Lance said, grabbing his jeans and dragging them on before taking off into Nikki's room. 

He realized that the boy was still asleep but thrashing around, and he grabbed his arms and lay on his legs so that he wasn't kicked or hit. "Nikki! Wake up kid, its a dream! Its just a dream."

Scott followed close behind Lance and stood stunned in the doorway, only clad in his yellow smiley boxers.

"Nikki." Lance growled then shook the boy. Nikki woke up and the terrible noise stopped as he blinked wetly at Lance, freezing up under his touch. Lance pulled back sighing. "It's okay Nikki, it was a nightmare, you're safe now." he said soothingly

Scott stepped into the room, "Yea Nik, it was just a nightmare," He said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "You're safe."

Nikki didn't say anything, pulling his knees up to his chest and staring at the couple like a deer in the headlights. He looked round the room for Luke, not remembering that he was dead, until Lance told him gently. "You won't find him Nikki. Remember?" Nikki remembered and shuddered, closing his eyes. He didn't want to live in the world without Luke.

~'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away~

A transparent Luke appeared at the foot of the bed staring at Nikki, his lips twitched up at the corner and he was saying something so softly in was inaudible.

Nikki looked confused when he saw Luke. "They tol' me you were dead." He said in a shaking voice.

Scott looked over his shoulder at where Nikki was staring, "Nikki? Who are you talking too?" He asked looking back to the boy.

 Luke smiled and started to turn away.

Nikki knelt up on the bed, holding a hand out. "Don't go." He wailed. 

Lance looked round, also confused. "Nikki, there's no one there." 

Luke stopped and turned back to Nikki, his smile faded as he spoke, "Don't cry Nikki." He said then vanished.

_~You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore~___

Nikki curled into a ball, hiding his head down near his knees. Lance sat on the edge of the bed and cautiously put a hand on Nikki's back, rubbing it up and down soothingly when Nikki didn't freak out about it.

 "Are you okay? "He asked the younger boy. 

Nikki didn't say anything and stayed in his fetal position. Lance looked back at Scott for help.

Scott shrugged extremely confused now. 

 "Who were you talking too Nikki?" He asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer.

Nikki didn't say anything, but uncurled and moved back into his sitting position, hugging his knees and biting on his bottom lip. Lance asked the question. "Were you talking to Luke?" Nikki nodded after a few minutes. Lance sighed.

"Oh geeze." Scott sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Nikki switched to sucking his thumb and Lance turned to the doorway, beckoning Scott to follow him so that they could talk without Nikki hearing. "This doesn't look good." Lance said to his partner.

"I know." Scott nodded rubbing his eyes under his visor. 

"What do you think we should do?" Lance asked, looking back at Nikki who hadn't moved.

Scott glanced over Lance's shoulder and frowned slightly, "Truthfully," He said turning back to Lance, "I don't know. Luke was everything to him, this has to be quite a shock to his system." 

Lance ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe we should get Xavier to have a look at him." He pondered. "He hasn't said anything to anybody that wasn't a hallucination since the you-know-what."

 "Yea… I know," Scott, sighed furrowing his eyebrows, "I think you're right about Xavier having a look at him, maybe that _thing _is surfacing again?" 

Lance studied the silent boy. "I dunno. He's not acting any differently... but it couldn't hurt for Xavier to have a look."

Scott nodded, "Alright, I'll go talk to the Prof. then." He said as he turned and started towards Xavier's room.

"I'll stay here with Nikki then." lance called, then turned back to sit on Nikki's bed. "Nikki?" He asked. There was no response from the other boy.

"Prof.?" Scott said knocking on the door. 

 A moment later a tired looking Xavier rubbing his eyes opened the door. 

 "Yes Scott, is something wrong?" He asked looking up.

Scott nodded, "Yea, Nikki's having hallucinations... we think something is wrong." 

 Xavier furrowed his eyebrows, "Okay, I'll see what I can do, but in the morning." He said sternly but also with a hint of worry in his voice.

 "Alright." Scott said then turned away from the door as it closed.

Lance turned his head when Scott entered and put a finger to his lips. Nikki was asleep again, lying with his head cradled in his arms on Lance's thigh, curled like a cat against his leg. "How did it go?" Lance asked Scott quietly.

"He said he'd check on him in the morning." Scott told him, folding his arms over his chest he leaned against the doorframe, "Poor kid." He murmured.

Lance beckoned Scott over. "Can you hold his head up while I put some pillows under him instead?" He asked.

"Yea sure." Scott smiled softy as he took Lance's place and waited for him to put the pillow under Nikki's head. 

Lance propped Nikki up quickly, then took Scott's hand and tiptoed out of the room. He stopped when they'd got outside and leant into Scott wearily. "I don't know how Luke did this everyday." he confessed to Scott. "How's Nikki going to cope with him gone? How are WE gonna cope?"

"I don't know," Scott shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Lance, "Luke had a lot on his shoulders, I didn't realize how much until... until he was gone."

Lance kissed Scott slowly and luxuriously, then pressed their foreheads together. "I hope we never have to go through what Nikki's going through now." He said softly, pained at even the thought of losing this young relationship, especially as he had been missing out on it for so long before.

A wary smile crossed over Scott's lips, "Me either," He whispered, "Me either..."

~*~

A/N: Lyrics used: Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee. 


	41. Chapter 41

~*~

While Nikki slept the sleep of the terminally emotionally dead, the thing inside him that was his power took it's chance and took over the unbalanced boy's body, pushing Nikki's own psyche back into his head. Nikki got up and moved off the bed with catlike silence. He looked down the corridor, then stalked through the house in silence, as if he owned it. He looked in on Scott and Lance slumbering together, and smirked wickedly before continuing. Maybe he could find and scare that little toad boy again?

Logan, on his midnight walk through the mansion, caught a glimpse of Nikki as he walked by the hallway. He stopped and stepped backwards raising his eyebrows.

 "Hey Squirrel? What ch'ya doin' up this late?"

Nikki turned to Logan and growled gently. Nikki's memories still affected the thing inside him, and right now, he was seeing someone who wasn't only a threat to the powers superiority, but also someone who had very seriously hurt it's host. It stood up, still poised for attack, and grinned, although there was nothing humorous about it. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the baby-rapper." It said coldly

Logan blinked in shock, "What?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows, "What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?" 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." 'Nikki' said beginning to circle. "What's wrong? You couldn't  get it up for adults, you had to attack children instead? Mentally damaged children at that? What, did it make you feel like more of a man when they were CRYING for you to stop it? Hmm? You sick fuck." He spat.

"Nikki, you 'know' I'm not Alex." Logan frowned eyeing the boy.

The thing laughed. "You're not Alex?" It said nastily. "Well, I'm not Nikki." And it leapt at Logan, aiming to land on his head. 

Logan ducked out of the way, his claws itching to come out but he held them in. 

 "You're that thing in his mind!" He growled, his knuckles began to bleed, "What the Hell do you want?!"

"You dead?" It said curtly, before drawing on Nikki's suppressed emotions of fear, anger and everything else that he hadn't been able to express, as well as Logan's aggression, angst and everything else, and fired the whole thing as a wave of dark energy that swept across the room in an unstoppable flood.

Logan staggered backwards, throwing his arms up to block the attack away from his face. When it didn't hit, he peeked over his arms and saw himself surrounded by a white energy shield and the walls around it burning and crumbling. 

 "Logan!" Xavier shouted trying to focus on the blast, "What's going on?"

Logan dropped his arms, "That thing in Nikki's mind is attacking, Chuck, what do ya think!?" 

The crazed mutant stopped the power wave and re-attacked with a concentrated shot, aiming up and over to slam down on top of Logan, the carefully aimed power more likely to go through Xavier's shields. 

The force of the attack threw Xavier back; his shield immediately fell exposing Logan to the attack. Logan screamed in pain as the attack ripped through clothes and skin.

Nikki's power stood, grinning from ear to ear. "You not getting off on it when the boot's on the other foot eh?" He said. "Of course, I'm enjoying this... although not in the same way you would." He seemed to be totally ignoring Xavier's presence, which was going to prove a very grave mistake.

"Nikki, stop it!!" Xavier shouted throwing the boy telekinetically against the wall. 

 Logan fell to his knees panting as his skin re-knit itself back together.

 "Damn..." Logan growled watching his hand heal. 

Nikki screamed and thrashed against the wall where he was pinioned, not caring that he was doing his body damage as he repeatedly threw his head back trying to get free. His body tensed as he summoned more power than before. A burning smell rose from his clothes as they started to smoke, his fingers burning black marks on the walls where they touched. His skin shone strangely without glowing and his hair stood on end, static crackling through it. His eyes dimmed and closed as the power mounted and a faint humming noise began. This did not look good. Nikki's power was prepared to break free of Xavier's hold, or kill them all trying. 

Logan pulled himself to his feet as he watched in awe the spectacle before him. His face quickly healed over, creating new skin and eyelids. He blinked and rubbed a hand over his face before turning to Xavier, "Chuck! Yer gonna kill him or hurt yerself! Ya gotta let 'im go!" 

 "NO!" Xavier shouted, sweat beading up on his forehead.

The smell of burning flesh came from the boy, as his hands and feet started to burn. The brickwork in the wall began glowing red-hot and the carpet beneath the boy burst into flames. The screams grew in intensity as Nikki's body began to cave under the stress of the power that was building up in it. The boy's head forced itself down, then grinned painfully back at Logan. "If this... doesn't work... at least I'll be taking ... you with me." He snarled. 

Logan raised an eyebrow at the statement, "Oh? An' how's that?"

He laughed . "I'll blow the whole place sky high." Then he gasped and his head flew back, his teeth clenching down on his tongue and blood ran down his mouth, sizzling in the heat. "No..." he gasped, struggling harder, as his eyes began bleeding. "The body is MINE."

Logan turned to Xavier, "Let 'im go!" He shouted angrily, "Chuck, you need to let him go!!!" 

 Xavier released his hold on Nikki and wiped at his forehead panting, "I fear, Logan, that I may have just done the worse possible thing..."

Nikki's body slid down the wall, but remained pinioned against it, shuddering hard. "It's MINE." The voice said, but underneath was a wailing noise. Suddenly, the body blurred. Where there had once been Nikki's body, there was now Nikki's body with a red image superimposed over the top of it. It separated and rejoined again and again, and then fell to the floor on its hands and knees, the carpet singeing but not on fire as it had been before. There was suddenly a kind of release and there was a blast of power, which blew through the room un-destructively, hurting about as much as a static shock. Nikki fell to his stomach, panting, shivering all over, eyes leaking tears down his hot face. He looked up at Xavier desperately and mouthed help. 

Xavier closed his eyes and went into Nikki's mind trying to help the boy form whatever possessed him.

Nikki's head was a maelstrom of chaos, divided into thirds. One third was all Nikki, his thoughts tampered down and squashed as it tried to push back against the other two thirds, which was all red, raw power, occasionally crackling black. Nikki was in the form of his normal self, hand to hand with a red outline, fighting against it, trying to push it back. There were deep scores in the ground and the rest of his mind was smashing and recreating, in a constant state of flux. The howling noise above it all was terrible, but Nikki still managed to speak to Xavier. "Help, help, please... help me." 

Xavier threw a force field around the red outline keeping it from attacking Nikki any further. 

 "You need to stop and leave this place!" Xavier shouted at the form.

"I don't need to do anything old man." The thing said. Nikki went and hid behind Xavier. "I can't make it stop.," He whispered. "It got out and I can't make it stop." His image had reverted back to its eight-year-old self.

"It's okay, Nikki." Xavier tried to reassure the boy as he hit the red outline with more force. 

The red force swirled, then darkened to black, disappearing in the wake of Xavier's attack, leaving Xavier and Nikki alone in the emptiness of Nikki's mind. 

Xavier dropped his arms to his sides, "Are you okay?" He asked turning to the boy, but also keeping a guard up at the same time.

Nikki nodded, sucking on his thumb, looking small and alone, but somehow settled at the same time.

Xavier glanced around, "Is it gone?" He asked hesitantly. 

Nikki looked round and shrugged, not appearing worried. 

"Ah, okay," Xavier smiled warily down at the boy, "Why don't we check, just to make sure?"

Nikki cocked his head, thinking, then shrugged, taking Xavier's hand with the one that wasn't currently occupied in his mouth.

Xavier walked along the passages in Nikki's mind checking random corners and such. 

 "He appears to be gone," Xavier said finally as he smiled down at Nikki, "Are you okay?"

Nikki nodded, still with his thumb in his mouth. 

Xavier pulled himself free of Nikki's mind and turned to Logan who was staring down at him worriedly.

 "It appears to have disappeared..." He said glancing over at Nikki.

Nikki fell to the floor and a red mass of energy swirled behind Xavier, taking Nikki's shape, remaining the red color outlined in black. "Thank FUCK for that." It said.

"Disappeared, huh?" Logan growled glaring at the red form of Nikki, "Alright bub, this time yer goin' down!" He shouted unsheathing his claws with a *SNIKT*.

The thing threw Logan a scornful glance. "Whatever meat head. You can't hurt me with those things." It waved an arm, making the paint on the ceiling above him bubble. "I'm en-er-gy." It said slowly. "Non-solid form." He turned. "Anyway, who says I was after you. I'm not caged by this little fuck's instability anymore. " He kicked Nikki in the ribs. "I can do whatever the hell I want, and I'm going to. But first... I'm gonna kill you guys slowly, one by one."

Logan lunged for the thing, "Logan wait!" Xavier shouted trying to pull together enough strength and energy to attack the thing taking Nikki's shape. 

Nikki curled in pain as the foot burned him. He felt as weak as a kitten and watched in horror as the thing that was his power crowed about killing everyone. He wished that this had never happened. He wished Luke was here. 

Before Logan could reach the thing something knocked him out of the way. He stumbled and fell to the ground before looking up and glaring at the culprit. A large brown wolf with glowing yellow eyes, it bared its' teeth at the thing in fury.

~*~


	42. Chapter 42 The End

A/N: This is the last chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews!!! Look for our next story out soon!! ^____^

~*~

_All these tears that I've cried  
You must be tired of taking care of me but  
Its what you do best and   
I'm a liar cause really its what I need_

 -Smile Empty Soul, Finding Myself

~*~ 

Nikki gaped. "Luke?" He called, unwilling to see what was in front of him, worried that it would disappear again. The energy thing shrank back from Luke for a second, still influenced to some degree by Nikki, but then relaxed, laughing. "So the dead puppy wants to play? GO ahead."

"You can't kill what's already dead." The wolf growled and barked several times.

 Logan climbed to his feet and backed off a bit, "Chuck," He said glancing over his shoulder, "Is that who I think it is?" 

 Xavier nodded slowly, "Yes Logan, it appears to be Luke..."

"Yea, well you can't kill what isn't alive." It hissed, then turned to Xavier. "Old man, thanks for puling me outta that junk heap of a head, but really... you gotta go. "It flung a tendril of power out, slamming into Xavier's chair and sending it out the door. 

Luke lunged himself at the figure managing to get a grip on it's neck, "I won't let you hurt anyone here!" He growled throwing the thing to the floor. 

The thing fell but rolled back up, narrowing it's eyes. "Okay, so you can touch me. But I can't get hurt, and obviously I can touch you too..." It sent a ball of energy at Luke.

Luke stood his ground allowing the energy ball to go through him, Logan's eyes widened as he leapt out of the way, "Hey!" He shouted glaring at the two.

 Luke ignored him, keeping his eyes focused on the thing in front of him, "Like I said, you can't kill what's already dead." 

The thing frowned, then shrugged. "Meh." It said, moving up and over the ceiling until it crouched near Nikki, who tried to move away but was caught by the ankle. The skin there began to blister, and Nikki wriggled and kicked, trying to get free. The energy thing laughed. "If you don't back off doggy, I'm gonna boil your little fuck buddy in his own skin."

Luke growled dangerously, "Let him go..." He bared his teeth crouching low to the ground, "If you don't so God help me..."

"God help you what?" It laughed. "You touch me, I'm gonna land on him, he's gonna burn like a twig." Nikki was screaming by now, kicking desperately with no luck. The thing wavered slightly all of a sudden, looking confused, but rallied again, hoping the falter had gone unnoticed.

Luke took the moment of confusion and attacked the thing knocking it off of Nikki, "Bastard! Don't you touch him!!" He screamed sinking his teeth into the thing.

The thing flickered like a broken fluorescent light and took a swipe at Luke. Nikki yelled 'no' and the thing shuddered, turning transparent. Nikki turned and wriggled and the thing let him go, unable to hold him anymore. Nikki scrabbled back a bit, out from under the things feet, and screamed again. "Luke!" He wailed, a blast of energy ruffling his hair and hitting the thing and Luke together. It flickered again and snarled, throwing Luke off it and diving again for Nikki, who scuttled out of the way and under the coffee table.

Luke was back on his feet and attacking the thing again before it could get to Nikki. 

 "Logan!" He shouted wrestling with the energy form, "Get... Get Nikki outta... outta here!!"

Logan raced to the coffee table and fell to his knees, "Come on Nikki!" He called out sticking his hand out to the boy.

Nikki shook his head, eyeing his power as it flailed about, throwing Luke into the wall. He growled, ran and leapt, landing on the things head and sinking his teeth into it. it seemed that Nikki could touch it as it came from him. The thing screamed and Nikki wailed through a mouthful of energy as it burned his mouth and hands where he touched it. It flickered even more, losing its grip on Luke and staggering, trying to knock Nikki off. 

Luke climbed to his feet watching with wide eyes as Nikki attacked the energy thing, "Nikki!" He barked racing towards the two.

 Logan climbed to his feet watching in amazement at the fight before him.

Steam rose from the thing when it touched anything, a wall or the floor. Nikki stayed on it, digging his thumbs into its eye sockets and they both screamed. The thing had begun shrinking down, even as Nikki started kicking and fighting harder.

Luke took a step backwards, "Let him go!" He barked, saliva dripping from his canines.

 "Holy sh-..." Logan muttered making his way to the door Xavier had been thrown out to make sure the old man was okay.

Nikki used his elbow to smash the things face in. It grabbed him by the back of the neck and swung him violently into a wall. Two things happened then. Nikki's mind snapped back to the past and he thought that his mother was once again thrashing him, He screamed in fear and a noiselessness explosion burst from him, silencing everything. As this happened the power thing shrank, spinning and imploding until it exploded in a shower of petal-like sparks. The thing had gone. Nikki laid breathing shallowly on the floor, thick blood running from his mouth, his hands burnt badly.

"Nikki!!!!" Luke cried out rushing to the boy's side, "Nikki, you okay?" He asked licking the boy's cheek, the tang of blood exploding in his mouth.

 Xavier waved Logan away as he helped the man back into his wheel chair, "Go see if he's okay." Xavier gestured towards Nikki and Luke. 

 Logan nodded and approached the two.

 "I'm sorry Nikki," Luke whispered beginning to fade, "I can't stay here any longer..."

Nikki sniffed and cried silently, looking distraught, reaching a hand out to try and hold onto Luke with no success.

Luke reached out a human hand; having transformed back into his regular self, "Hang in their, Nikki." He said his voice growing distant.

Nikki lowered his hand and sobbed brokenly into his arm, blood still leaking from his mouth, the sobs occasionally mutated to choking coughs, then back again, blood spattering the floor in front of him when he did.

Logan knelt down in the spot Luke had currently been, and carefully wiped Nikki's bangs from his face.

 "Hey Squirrel, hang on fer a minute and I'll get ch'ya down to the infirmary."

 Xavier frowned turning away from the scene and to the faces of the others standing around watching.

 "What happened?" Kitty whispered, her eyes wide with panic and even a little bit of fear.

Lance and Scott stood behind the girl, Todd behind them. They'd been unable to open the door to the room while the fight had been going on, the sheer energy in the place having held the door shut, but now they looked round the place in horrified amazement.  Nikki hiccupped a sob and tried to push himself up. It seemed that one arm was broken and he had to manage with one. He whimpered when he was halfway up and hugged his ribs with his uninjured arm, moaning in pain. More blood spilt from his mouth and ran from his nose as well as the side of his head where he'd hit the wall. 

Logan tried to stop the boy from sitting up, "Nikki lay back down. Yer gonna make yerself worse." He warned him. 

 Kitty took in a shuddering breath and turned her eyes to Xavier, "Professor, what happened?" She asked in a soft voice.

Nikki felt something cold seeping inside him, and was finding it harder to breathe. He was bleeding internally and slowly drowning in his own blood. His body started to go into shock from the burns and the bleeding, and his face got pale as his eyes got starry. He gasped, trying to breathe, but found that he couldn't get a decent lungful. 

"Nikki's power got out of control," Xavier tried to explain but found that he couldn't, "He's dying..." He said at last shaking his head sadly.

 Kitty gasped covering her face with her hands.

 Logan helped Nikki lay back down on the blood soaked ground, "Take slow breaths," He said softly, "Just take in slow breaths." He new the kid wasn't going to make it and all that he could do now was try and comfort him.

 "Calm down and take slow breaths, ya got it Squirrel?" He frowned slightly pushing Nikki's bangs out of his face once again.

Nikki whimpered, trying to breathe as it got more difficult and he started turning blue. One burnt hand grabbed Logan's arm and he looked up in panic, asking silently for help that no one could give. 

Todd stood in the doorway, watching emotionlessly as Lance Held Scott's hand, turning slightly, not wanting to look. Scott put an arm round Kitty's shoulders and watched as Nikki died in front of him, another mutant kid that he wouldn't be able to save.

Logan brushed a hand over Nikki's eyes, closing them. He could almost swear that he heard Luke's voice greet Nikki as he let out his last breath. Slowly he looked over his shoulder at the others and bowed his head.

~*~

Luke, fifteen just the other day, marveled at the beautiful spring day as he sat on the concrete steps of the mansion simply watching the sky. Light footfalls approached him and he looked up at the boy now standing before him. 

Dove gray eyes stared back at him through a mess of black shaggy hair. Luke grinned climbing to his feet.

 "You must be Dominik, welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted. I'm Luke." He held out his hand for the boy to shake.

Dominick smiled, his expression clear and untroubled and totally sane. "Hi Luke." He took Luke's hand in his own and gently shook it.

~*~*~

The End


End file.
